


Omnitrix City

by 45corleone



Series: Omnitrix City [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Bwen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Future The rise and fall of Ben 10.000 Some situations and characthers are taken from the Little Moments universe
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Ken Tennyson - Relationship
Series: Omnitrix City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Reunion

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers

Also I wish to acknowledge the works of the Little Moments storys since I will use of their situations on this work

Chapter 1

Reunion

Some time in the future, outside of Plumbers headquarters 25 year old Ben Tennyson is looking to the horizon, Rook Blonko his work partner is at his side making conversation

¨Are you sure about the information?¨

Yes I am! She should arrive in a few minutes more, and she will stay now to live here, that is what she told me on her last mail""

Ben is now a tall, lean, muscular man with a mustache, he wears green pants and a white shirt with a middle black stripe with a 10, Rook continues to talk

"Has she not said that before? And has she not only stayed for a few days, sometimes weeks only?"

"You listened to her mother who wished that! Aunt Lilly is curious that way; for years pushing her to study more and more and then, asking her to stay, can´t have it both ways."

Ben´s phone rings, he watches the caller´s ID and sighs in annoyance, but still he answers

"Ben Tennyson here!.........Yes Kai! I know it´s you..........No I can´t go! I have something important to do!.........You´ve said that of every dig you make!........Yes! Some have been as you have predicted, but most of them are average........Look I understand that you like the recognition, but I do have a life you know..........You know full well that Gwen is coming here today and that I am going to receive her!.........No! I will not pass the buck to someone else!.........Kai you don´t need me! I will greet Gwen like I promised and there´s nothing more to be discussed!."

Rook looked at Ben and said

"Kai wanting you to back her up?"

"Yes! But she really doesn´t need me. The area has been scanned more than 5 times and not a bleep has shown! She just wants me there just to say that she can call on me anytime and I will go to do her bidding!"

"Is it not that the way in relationships between mates?"

"She is not my mate! I´ve known her for a long time and our grandfathers are friends. But we are not in a relationship"

"Sorry! It is just she seems to demand of you as if the 2 of you were in one"

"Well, we are not! and in a low voice I can´t be in 2 relationships!"

"Sorry I did not hear you"

"Nothing Rook! I just hope the flight is not delayed."

Ben looks at the horizon and his mind wanders back 7 years prior, after returning from their trip to the stars, Gwen presented her High School exams and aced them, he also presented his exams and passed them, above average, but not at the same level that Gwen did, they did in time to go to their graduation, and their prom; with Gwen being acepted on a prestigious university. Ben had told his family that he would work full time as a plumber, his parents were not surprised but begged him to reconsider to study for a less risky profession, but they knew it was a lost cause, not only did Ben did not consider it, but he was the only one that the watch would respond to. For the next few weeks both Ben and Gwen would prepare themselves to start their carreers, Ben had asked Grandpa Max for his grandmother Verdona´s ring; Max lifted an eyebrow but said nothing, and in the last night before they were to leave for their destination Gwen called him

"Ben! I have perceived something! I am not sure what it is, but we better investigate!"

Ben tensed, going to investigate would ruin his planed proposal, specially if they called on Rook or Kevin or any of the other plumbers

"All right! Who do we call to assist us?"

"Nobody!.....I don´t think we will need help Doofus! It will not be far, and we will have our comunicators, if we need help we can call for backup!"

"Great!..I Mean that will do! I´ll be there in a few minutes, you are at your home right?"

"Yes! I´ll be waiting for you!"

Ben told his parents he was going out and got on his car and drove to Gwen´s house, she was waiting for him outside, as he parked his car she got inside and told Ben

"Let´s go Doofus! One more adventure before I go to school! Take the road out of town to the north, for about 15 milles!"

Ben did as she said and was soon driving on the road, he glanced at Gwen and saw her glowing with mana and her eyes blue with it, he assumed she was concentrating to find what had her worried, he finally asked

"Where to Dweeb? We are nearing where you said we needed to be"

"Let me concentrate! Turn left here and follow the path, you will be able to see it easily, at the end of it you will stop the car"

Ben did as she had told him, he turned off the car and asked

"There! Now?"

"We get out of the car and follow the small path it should take us to where we want to be"

they followed the path to the entrance of a cave, it wasn´t as dark and damp as Ben expected but he did feel like they had made many turns and waited some time on a particular place or rather 2, and he could have sworn he felt like he was going up, but the feeling stoped and once more they continued to explore, reaching a small passage that lead to a chamber with seemed alite

"From where does the light come from? From the crystals?"

"Perhaps! Let me concentrate so I can pinpoint the source of what is amiss! One question though why are you keeping your hand inside your pocket?"

Ben gulped, he had forgoten to be less careful with the ring box so Gwen would not notice, but she had, he tried to bluff

"Nothing! Err some candy!"

Gwen arched her eyebrows "Candy? Really? Come on Ben! I know when you are liying! What do you really have in there?"

Ben cursed at himself and knew there was no way out so he asked

"Are we safe here? Do we have time?"

"I really think so! For what?"

Ben got on one knee and pulling the ring box out of his pocket he opened it and asked "Gwen will you marry me?" Gwen was stunned, her expression said it all, she went from stunned, to pale, to red, to happy till finally smiling and saying

"What? Doofus! You are going to Plumber academy, I am going to college and you ask me to marry you right now? It is the worst time to do so! And the most romantic and I have been waiting for this for 8 years! YES!!!"

Gwen throws herself to Ben and they roll on the cave´s floor laughing and kissing and then Ben says

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have been rolling around the floor and I have not felt a pebble or irregulartities in the floor, in fact I have felt the floor even and plush...Where are we?"

Gwen smirked and said "Well I guess there is no need to keep the charade up" she waved her hand and Ben saw the cave dissolve and noticed he was on a floor with a carpet on it and a hotel room with a bed and a bucket with a bottle of champagne on it, it was now Ben´s turn to be stunned he turned to Gwen with one eyebrow raised and questions marks on his eyes, Gwen blushed and explained

"This was our final night Doofus, so I wanted it to be special, so I called you pretending there was some trouble, I used some mana to create illusions so you would believe we were in a cave and at some point drop the spell so we could have some fun, but your proposal turned that plan into something secundary"

Ben looked at her "Have some fun? But Gwen you said you wanted to wait till marriage to do it! Why now?"

"Ever since that New Year when we were each other´s first kiss I have always known you would be my first, regardless of the situation and now I am more willing after your proposal"

"Gwen are you sure? It is a big step!"

"And marriage isn´t? Or were you not serious?"

"Of course I was! But you told me your parents made you promise"

"Our relationship is beyond some of our previous promises Ben, I have acepted your proposal and this will be our binding contract"

Both Ben and Gwen embrace themselves and start kissing, they carress each other´s body and begin to take clothes off, till nothing is left and the carressing turns more intense, her breasts, her butt, he eats her, she blows him and finally intercourse, till they both explode and lie next to each other smilling, after a few minutes Bens asks

"Are you ready for another round?"

Gwen smiks and answers "Absolutly!" They do this for a few more hours and finally Gwen says

"I know we can do this the rest of the night but we have to get up early and leave to our respective institutions; we´ll have to continue this on another ocasion"

"Then at what time are we telling our parents?"

"Not for a while Ben!"

"What? Why not?"

"You know full well our parents are not happy of us being in a relationship, telling them of our plans to marry will only make it worse, and you are a public figure and now as the planet is organizing to form a world goverment you are going to be the face of that proposal, you do not need the controversy our announcement will cause"

"Gwen I don´t want to hide! I don't care what people think!"

"Good! Because when we marry we will face blowback and we must face them head on! But not right now!"

"So when will we marry?"

"In a few years, come on Ben! we are still teenagers! We have time the ring and our love making are our contract! You pretend to go out with some girls, just as long it is nothing serious, and I will go out with some guys but nothing serious and then we will marry! For the moment it will keep our parents and the media off our backs, besides the visits will be more fun this way"

Ben sighs and then chuckles "You may be right, just promise you will not let anyone pass second base!"

"Of course, and you better not pass second base with anyone"

they both laughed and kissed, finally drinking some champagne and leaving the hotel not really interested in keeping it a secret since they had registered as Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. They returned to their homes and next day each went their separate way, but called each other to say their goodbyes, Gwen with her ring on a collar. Although they were never intimate after that night they still saw each other and remembered their promise, even as Gwen´s mom tried to make her go with other guys and Ben had girls throwing themselves to him, but neither ever starting a relationship with anyone, they would go out but just as friends, not that stoped the tabloids to make up storys about suposedly secret marriages, drunken weekends at resorts if not hard drugs, but never something more; Ben´s thought returned to the present.

Once more his phone rang, he looked at the number and rolled his eyes, some frustration in them

"Yes Kai?........Look I told you before I am busy! Unless there is an omega level threath or beyond omega I will go! And no your need to publish an article does not qualify even as an alpha level.........Because Gwen is very important to me! I love her!..........No Kai! I have my prioraties straight! You should too"

Rook comented "That is a lover´s spat if I ever saw one"

"We are not lovers! Ever since we were kids she wanted to tame one of my forms! And continues to wish to do so!"

"Is that not part of human courtship?"

"Only when there is a courtship in place, and there isn´t one, and she is not interested in a relationship, just ordering me around"

"Are not all human relationships that way?"

Ben Chuckled "No Rook! Comedies and sometimes old couples may make it seem that way, but in a relationship to have success both partners need to be equal"

"For some reason Kai is under the impression that you want a relationship with her"

"I had a crush on her when I was 10 years old, she broke my heart and in time I understood she did not like me, and I moved on, of course maybe she saw some of the alternate futures that Profesor Paradox showed me, where we are married"

"Should not that be an indication that you should be with her?"

"It was a posible future Rook, not my future or Kai´s, in other futures I am with Julie, in other with Jennifer, other Ester and in others with...Kevin Levin, and of course with you Rook!"

"You are jesting of course!"

"Nope!"

"??? I do not feel that way!"

"Neither do I! Like I said alternate futures, besides I am waiting for my love"

"Your cousin? Is that not frowed upon?"

"Yes! But I do not care, and the last time I talked to Gwen she did not either"

"But is there not a risk of deformities if you reproduce with her?"

"If we have children? The risk is minnimal! Hardly a big diference with other people"

"Still there are people that"

"The risk rises Rook if it is repeated for various generations, it is not the case for us"

"I see, so you do not expect resistance then?"

"There will be, but we will face it head on!."

Finally a transport arrives, Ben and Rook go to the terminal and wait till finally a red headed young woman descends wearing white pants and a blue shirt, she has short hair, Ben greets her

"Gwen or should I say Gwendolyn? You are starting to look like her!"

"Ben! and you are starting to look like Ben 10K"

Gwen hugs her cousin and follows his mustache with her finger "Geting ready for the beard?"

"When summer is over! So ready to begin work here?"

"I don´t know! I have to think about it!"

Ben looks stunned, Gwen turns and says

"We need some help to carry all my luggaje"

"Don´t worry! I got it covered"

in a flash of green light Fourarms apears and carries all of Gwen´s luggaje

"I have a room for you in the tower"

"Great! Let´s go!"

At that moment Rook´s comunicator makes a beep

"Yes?.......I see Is there anyone else available?.......Very well I will take care of it! There is some trouble with some alien kids on the skirts of town, Do you want to come Ben?"

"No you can handle it! I want to take Gwen to the tower and talk with her, see you later!"

Rook nods and walks away, Ben turns to Gwen and says

"Come on! Let´s get you home!"

They reach the tower in silence, Gwen breaking the silence mentioning

"You no longer time out?"

"No! I finally took that mechanism under my control, I can stay in alien form far longer now!"

Puting the luggage down Ben returns to human form eyes Gwen and asks

"I thought you were going to come here to live not to be in a vacation"

"I am interested in working in Plumbers Headquartters and go to some of the universities near here to teach and learn some more, but I want to be sure it is the right fit"

"I believed we already had agreed"

"Well you have been busy"

"You believe the tabloids? Come on! They were not real dates!"

"And Kai?"

"What about her? We only worked together that is all"

"She makes it seem that there is more"

"She wants to boss me around! That is not a relationship! And what about you? You also have been linked to some playboy´s, actors and models!"

"They scorted me to galas nothing more!"

Ben notices then that Gwen does not have her grandmother´s ring on her collar or her finger

"Where´s the ring?"

"In one of my cases, Why should I have it with me?"

"So you do not want to keep the promise we made 7 years ago?"

Ben looked sad and was about to turn around and leave her when she exclaimed

"Of course I do! I have been waiting for a long time Look!"

She waves her right hand over her left and the ring apears on her finger

"I just wanted to be sure you still wished to marry me"

"Of course I do! That has never changed!"

With a wave of her hand she closed the door and with another wave both hers and Ben´s clothes disapeared and opening her arms she said

"Show Me!!"

Ben went to her carried her and put her on the bed and said

"You better be prepared and then kisses her."

Next morning Ben wakes up not recognizing the room but soon remembers what room he is in, he notices he is naked and that Gwen is also naked and sleeping cudling by his side, he grins and relaxes, till finally Gwen stirs, stretches, opens her eyes and says

"Morning Doofus"

"Morning Dweeb! You slept well?"

"Yes! I haven´t had a good sleep like this in a long time!"

"It was a dirty trick you pulled on me yesterday"

"I know! But we used to pranks ourselves a lot when we were kids, I just wanted to have fun!"

"And for me not to become Ben 10K right?"

"Maybe"

"I doubt that Ben and Gwendolyn were ever engaged"

"Don´t believe that we have avoided that future Ben, sometimes we my be able to change some little things, but some outcomes still come to pass"

"Forewarned is forearmed"

"Sometimes trying to prevent a future we make it become a reallity"

"You know it´s too early to talk doom and gloom"

"Agreed We may not get married tomorrow but it is time to face the music and after that we have a wedding to plan"

"I have been waiting for a long time for this!"

Ben and Gwen embrace and kiss each other.

Outside a figure looks at the tower and says to himself _"Soon Gwen we will be together, soon"_


	2. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited reunion of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, also I wish to ackowledge the Little Moments universe for I will use some of its situstion for this work

Chapter 2

Heartbreak

The next day Gwen wakes up, at first she feels disoriented but then remembers where she is and turns to see Ben asleep and her head leaving an impression on his chest, she giggles and whispers

¨Wakey, wakey Doofus¨

¨5 more minutes Dweeb¨

¨Ben it will get late and I don't want to be held responsable for your tardiness¨

¨Ok, ok you don't need to get all anal just because you will work with the plumbers!¨

¨I don't want the boss to be angry on my first day¨

¨I have some pull with him, I don't think you'll have a problem¨

¨You actually think? Then remember I have pull with him too¨

¨You really think Grandpa Max will actually punish you? Us?¨

¨He may do it to keep discipline, and perhaps for not always eating his cooking¨

¨Crap! I forgot about that! We better hurry¨

Ben makes a mock dash at geting up and falls on the floor; Gwen laughs with mirt and Ben joins her

¨I missed this!¨

¨Now we can have it every day!¨

¨Don't spoil me!¨

¨Right! Well we better get ready for work, I will go to my quarters, take a shower and a clean change of clothes and we'll have breakfast on the cafeteria¨

¨We could always shower together!¨

¨As tempting as that is, and you can see I am happy about it, we really need to get ready and a shower together will only make us late!¨

¨I know, I know! Let's hurry¨

and with that Ben left Gwen's room and did all he had said and when he got out to wait for Gwen, she was geting out of her room

¨You no longer take forever in the bathroom Dweeb¨

¨Like you were ever any fast! Then again you did not shower frecuently, anyway in my trips and studies abroad I had to hurry to make my classes¨

they hold hands and go to the elevator, anf go to the lobby, when they get off the elevator they hear

¨Pumpkin! So glad to see you!¨

¨Grandpa!¨

Gwen goes and hugs Max, Ben stays behind to let them have their moment, Rook aproaches him and

¨So, how do you think Kai will take this development?¨

¨Kai has no reason to give aproval or not, we are only co-workers¨

¨But she acts like the 2 of you are in a relationship and will do as she wishes¨

¨That is why it is not a relationship Rook, Kai wants me to be his lap dog not her partner, Gwen and I are friends and partners, Kai does not want a relationship, just someone to order around¨

¨Does that not constitut interest on a person?¨

¨No, Kai wants me because she can't have me; one of the idiosyncrasis of humans¨

¨Humans are not the only ones that have that trait¨

¨Well at least we are not unique on that aspect¨

Max and Gwen turn to Ben and begin to talk

¨Just like old times! You even share the bed!¨

Ben and Gwen blush and start to babble

¨What??/NO!! You see nothing happened!¨

Max chuckles and rolls his eyes

¨Don't try to fool this Old Man! I knew since you were kids that you are close, and now very close, your parents suspect of course and once they see Verdona's ring on Gwen's finger they will know!¨

Ben and Gwen look at each other

¨So grandpa you are not mad?¨

¨Why Kiddo? You can not choose who you fall in love with!You may have some blowback from your parents but they will come around, Ken knows and suppoorts you!¨

¨I knew Ken had seen us! At least he has not told Mom! I suspect that some of the men that came my way where sent by mother!¨

¨So you were hit on! Not that is a big surprise! The most beatiful girl always gets atention from men¨

¨Jelousy does not sit well with you Doofus¨

¨But we will need talk to her soon, before your mother begins to send invitations with some of her prefered suitors for you¨

and with that they went to the cafeteria, Rook mentioned to Ben

¨I did not see the signs of your relationship and yet Magistrate Tennyson with one look did! I could never do that!¨

¨Don't worry Rook he has the advantage of knowing us longer, and spending time with us as we were working through our issues to make our relationship strong¨

and when they arrived to the cafeteria they sat and made some small talk about Gwen's studies and trips.

The figure outside plumbers headquarters continued to look at the building, he looked he was considering entering, and at the same time he showed doubt, he paced when suddenly an alarm went off, in the cafeteria Gwen and Ben look at each other and smile

¨Hero time!¨

they get up and dash towards the central room,only to receive a message from their comunicators

¨What's the situation?¨

_¨Vulkanus! He is trying to smugle some rare elements off planet! He is 20 miles north from headquarters!¨_

¨We'll be right there!¨

¨I'll go to control and coordinate!¨

¨Yes grandpa!¨

the small group run towards the hangar and board some hover bikes and go towards the coordinates provided by the control tower,in less than a minute they arrive, followed by the figure, still in the city limits

¨So now you have resorted to stealing Vulkanus?¨

¨I need to make profit Tennyson! And your meddling has cost me plenty! I will recuperate any way I can!¨

¨You are under arrest for crimes against the people of earth and the galactic code! Deactivate your weapons and come peacefully!¨

¨When I have used them up!¨

Vulkanus and his robots star firing, Gwen erects a shield

¨Rook When has that ever worked?¨

¨It is procedure Ben, it must be implemented always and¨

¨Boys! I can sustain a shield far longer now, but I do tire, do you mind?¨

¨Sure Gwen! Feedback!.........Oh yeah!¨

¨Ben begins to absorb the blasts from the robots and then releases them back at them and Vulkanus, not enough to incapacitate them, but enough to stop their assault

¨Give it up Vulkanus! Your robots are not up to par, and we are still fresh¨

¨Perhaps Tennyson, but you and your friends still have the same weakness, caring for the safety of others! Order 6!¨

with that the robots begin to fire at buildings and anyone on sight

¨No! Protect the civilians!¨

Gwen erects shields to protect bystanders, Ben changes into Diamondhead and begins to atack the robots before they cause more damage, but still can not stopt them all or prevent damage, when all of a sudden the figure charges into the fight, he touches a fire hydrant and takes the look of metal and his hands grow and sprout spikes and he begins to pound the robots

¨Kevin! Glad you made it!¨

¨Wouldn't miss it for the world!¨

¨Now Vulkanus let's see how much you can take!¨

Vulkanus sees with worry how his robots are trashed but stays defiant

¨You will not best me Tennyson!¨

Ben sends shards of diamond to Vulkanus, he tries to evade them but they hit the joints and he can not evade the ones toward his neck,he tries to leave his armor but he strugles and finally dawns on him that Ben has traped him on his inmovile armor

¨Dam you Tennyson!¨

¨You are going away for a long time¨

Ben turns and sees Kevin and Rook dismantling the robots, he smiles and then he hears

¨Ben quickly! the buildings may collapse, we need to stabilize them!¨

¨Hold on! I'm going!¨

¨I'll take care of it!¨

Kevin runs towards the buildings and absorbs their properties and fixes the holes and damages stabilizing them

¨There! All repaired! There shouldn't be any problem now!¨

¨Thanks Kevin! You arrived in the nick of time¨ Kevin grins ¨If you really want to thank me, we should go out¨

¨Gwen smiles ¨No. it would not be appropiatte¨

¨Come on Gwen! I need to talk to you....alone!¨

¨Kevin...I.....it is not right!¨

¨I will continue to ask you,till you say yes¨

Gwen looks at Kevin and sighs ¨Kevin I'm sorry! I already have another engagement, right Ben?¨

¨Yes she does, we¨

¨But Ben, we are going to be busy the rest of the day procesing Vulkanus and verifying everything he took and from where he took it and¨

¨So you are going to be free¨

Gwen feels anoyed and glares Rook ¨All right! We'll go to the food court in the mall, and we will have our talk there¨

¨I'll pick you up at 7¨

¨Kevin wait!¨

¨At 7!¨

and with that Kevin leaves, Gwen feels her anger go up, and turns around and gets on her bike and she leaves, Ben turns towards Rook

¨You didn't notice that Gwen was trying to turn Kevin down? And you traped here into going out with him?¨

¨But her excuses were feeble and untrue¨

¨She was trying to turn him down easy,and you ruined it for her...and me¨

¨You? How?¨

¨For not helping her! Not that I got a chance!¨

¨Your relationship etiquette is very confusing! Why does Kevin not know that the both of you are in a relationship?¨

¨Because he likes Gwen,and he was hoping our relationship was just a phase, so he does not see what is evident for so many¨

Ben and Rook continue to secure the prisoners and wait for the transport.

Finally they finish moving the prisoner and picking up every last fragment of the robots so they will not be sold on the black market or to prevent criminals to reverse engineer them; when Ben arrives he lets Rook do the debriefing and explain all to Max and he goes to his quarters, and then he knocks on Gwen's door

¨Can I come in?¨

¨Yes!¨

Ben walks in and sees Gwen in loose clothing, with little make up but he admits to himself she still looks beatiful

¨Sorry Gwen! I should have told Rook to keep quiet, all these years on earth and he still fails to understand hidden messages and intentions

¨It's ok Ben, we knew that sooner or later I would have to talk to Kevin, and like Rook he doesn't take the hints¨

¨Kevin is a great plumber, probably the best, but he does have a blind spot where you are concerned¨

¨I never gave him cause to believe that we could be anything else but co-workers, maybe I'm reading too much into this, maybe he wants to tell me about his girlfriend or a girl he likes¨

¨You really think so?¨

¨No! But we better settle this now, I don't want to keep our relationship a secret¨

¨I want to present you as my girlfriend¨

¨And I to present you as my boyfriend!¨

¨and announce our engagement¨

¨Yes I would like that¨

¨And set the weding date¨

¨Calm down Romeo, it will be some time from now, I first want to adapt to my new rutine....but we will marry, you can count on that!¨

¨You want me to be close tonight?¨

¨No! I can handle Kevin, besides you have work to do¨

¨Rook exagerated, but I'll stay alert and call me if Kevin loses it.¨

As the clock marks 7 oçlock Kevin walks into the lobby, he is wearing a black sports coat and khaki colored dress pants, a light yellow shirt and he looks nervous, he looks at the elevator's doors when they ring and watches as Gwen get off the elevator, her clothes are loose, light blue pants, royal blue shirt and white sports shoes, she sees Kevin and walks up to him

¨So you are on time, and ready,shall we go?¨

¨Of course! I was thinking of this nice place going south of the city and....¨

¨Kevin, I told you that we would go to the food court on the mall, and that we would talk there¨

Kevin frows, that is not where he expected to take her, nor wished to take her

¨Gwen, I really want to talk to you, and the food court would not be the apropiatte place to discuss what I want to tell you¨

¨Kevin, I don't want you think that this is a date, just a couple of friends going to diner and geting up to speed on what has happened in the last few years¨

Kevin feels hurt

¨Well then, how about we go to the park a few blocks from here so we can talk?¨

¨I don't know Kevin¨

¨Don't worry it's near and it will not take long, and we can be there before the sun sets, despite the hour¨

¨All right, let's go¨

So Kevin and Gwen walk towards the park, there are few people so it's easy to find an empty bench and they sit, Kevin seems to be strugling with the words, untill finally

¨Gwen, I like you, I really do, because of you I decided to take a new leaf on life, and I want to be with you forever...will you marry me?¨

Gwen is shocked at the proposal, but recovers quickly, she sighs and

¨Thank you Kevin for the kind words,but I can not acept your proposal, I have a boyfriend, and we are engaged¨

¨What? Who?¨

¨Ben¨

¨Your boyfriend is called like your cousin?¨

¨No Kevin! He is my cousin! Ben and I are boyfriend and girlfriend and he already has asked me to marry him and I said yes¨

¨But you are cousins, you are related, you are freaks!¨

¨Stop it Kevin! Our relationship is not inmoral or ilegal, we are not freaks! We have been in love for a long, long time¨

¨You whore, you strung me along!¨

¨I did not! I always told you we could only be friends!¨

¨You lie! You made me believe that I had a chance!¨

¨No Kevin! You did not listen to me, you listened what you wanted to hear!¨

¨Slut! I will make you pay for this!¨

Kevin lunges towards Gwen, She side steps and uses his momentoum to send him flying over the bench, Kevin gets up with anger in his eyes

¨You pricky little bitch! You'll be sorry!¨

Again he charges towards her, but she easily evades him while simultaenelly hits him, Kevin stumbles from the hits and pain, he glares at Gwen

¨You are using your powers!¨

¨No Kevin,you have forgotten that I am a black belt in martial arts, I have more than 3 black belts in diferent disciplines, I don't need my magic to take you down,and I wouldn't, if you were to absorb energy you would lose your sanity[

Kevin still tries to hit her but Gwen easily puts him on the ground

¨Calm down Kevin! This will get you nowhere!¨

¨Oh! Yes! It will!¨

Kevin moves his hand to the right to grab something and he absorbs it, and he absorbs the wood of the bench

¨Not my first choice, but I'll take it¨

Gwen looks at him in a defensive stance, Kevin makes his arm grow and tries to hit Gwen, but again she evades him and with a chop, breaks the branch that is Kevin's arm, this surprises Kevin, who looks at his arm and sees his flesh, he changes back to human

¨All right bitch! you gave me the idea to have difererent elements with me so I could absorb them and be stronger during a battle and not be defenseless, and here I have a piece of chromium steel, very hard and not even your karate chops willbe able to damage it! You will have to use your magic wich I will absorb and become more powerfull!¨

with that Kevin takes on the qualities of the steel, he then changes his arms into blades and tries to cut or impale Gwen, she avoids him, but then one of the blades takes the form of a human hand and arm and close around her neck, taking the form of a steel collar, Kevin draws Gwen near him, he is smirking

¨See bitch,I told ya I would get you, now time to pay¨

Kevin looks at Gwen and prepares to finish her, but he sees his reflection on his own limbs of steel, and he sees his expression and shocks himself, he begins to turn human

¨My God! What am I doing? What kind of monster am I?¨

he turns human and lets go of Gwen

¨I'm sorry Gwen! I'm so sorry! What has goten into me?¨

Gwen coughs and massages her neck

¨Anger Kevin, you did not get your way and became enraged, fortunelly you were not so far gone and was able to pull away from the abyss¨

¨I still love you Gwen, I just wish we could be together¨

¨No Kevin! Deep down you know i don't love you and even if I were to begin a relationship with you you would never trust me completly and your anger would fester inside you untill nothing would be able to contain it, you know I am right, we can not be together¨

¨All right I'll leave the plumbers and....¨

¨Don't throw away your life because I rejected you! You are a great plumber and you've done a lot of good, people are counting on you do not disapoint them, and more importantly do not disapoint yourself¨

Kevin looks at Gwen

¨It will be hard to work with you, but I will consider it.¨

Kevin walks away from Gwen and starts to walk aimlessly, Gwen looks at him

¨Heal yourself and return Kevin¨

with that she concentrates and uses her mana to heal herself

_¨I don't want Ben to fight Kevin, if he is pushed he may turn to his dark instincts¨_

Gwen after finishing walks back to plumbers headquarters.

Kevin walks without direction till he sees a bar, he goes in and begins to drink whiskey,he continues to do so till he nearly passes out, from one of the tables near the wall a woman observes Kevin and murmurs to herself-----------Good he is hurting and will be easy to influence, you Kevin Levin will help me rule the world!


	3. Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it destroy a relationship?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also wish to ackowledge the works from the Little Moments universe since I will use some of its situations and characthers for this work.

Some weeks later at the command center, Ben, Gwen, Max and Rook were talking

"So. nobody knows where Kevin is?"

"No, Kiddo, he hasn't been seen in any of his usual haunts"

"Perhaps he is off planet?"

"I don't think so Rook, the plumbers would have found him already, he would stand out in other worlds as a human"

"I do not sense him, but that's not uncomun due to his osmosian phisiology"

"So, we continue to search for him?"

"No grandpa; he will return when he feels ready to do so, just keep a pasive look out for him"

"A pasive look out?"

"Yes Rook, not looking for him actively, but reporting him if he is sighted"

"Do we detain him?"

"No! Unless he is comiting a crime"

"Will do Ben........Everything seems quiet so why don't the both of you get ready for tonight's diner?"

"Can we cancel it?"

"Ben! You know that tonight you are to ask my parents for my hand in marriage!"

"Can't we elope?"

"NO!"

"Come on kiddo! It'll not be as bad as you fear"

"You have talked about getting married, but you have not asked for her hand? Are you not suposed to ask her parents first?"

"Only in some sociaties Rook, where the couple meet for the first time at the wedding, and here in the past when marriages were arranged"

"I already asked her.......and she said yes, tonight is just for ceremony purposses"

"Look at you! Using big words!"

"I've done it before and you know it!"

"Just making fun Doofus"

"Anyway, you better get ready, both your parents will be there and your brother Ken with his fiancee, so you can finally meet her"

"And there I will be upstaging his moment!"

"I don't think Ken will mind, in fact right now they are in organizing mode, he'll probably be thankfull for you taking some of the spotlight"

"Maybe, we'll see"

"I will call you if there is a problem"

Gwen looks at Ben "Only if it's Omega level Rook, and first grandpa Max he will decide if it warrants our attention"

"What if Kai cal*******"

"Only Omega level situations! Kai does not qualify as one"

"Very well."

Gwen and Ben walk towards the elevator, the doors open and they step inside, and press the button of their floor, the doors close and Gwen looks at Ben

"Kai? Really?"

"Sorry Gwen, you know Rook, sometimes I believe he follows cues from soap operas and romance novels and those are not the best model to follow them in real life"

"Yes! Sometimes he seems clueless"

"He is a good fighter, but Boy! He sure can miss hints big time! We've arrived to our floor"

"Put your good clothes on!"

"I have to go in a tuxedo?"

"You have a tuxedo?"

"Of course! I have to go to some ceremonies with presidents from time to time"

"I can hardly believe it! Although I have never seen a news report with you in a tux!"

"Reporters have told me that I am boring on protocol events, they want me fighting aliens, rescuing people, stoping criminals"

"They want the sensational aspect of your life"

"Yes"

"That may prove a problem when you want to help usher in a global goverment"

"I know, but it's dificult to change the focus of the media, Will Harangue still has a big bull horn"

"We will have to work on this so the message can be presented and people understand it"

"That is a matter for another time, we have more important things to attend to, like we taking a bath together"

"I love the idea, but not today"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"We're going to see our parents, I want to be on time and I don't want them suspecting anything of what we have been doing since my return"

"Right! My big smile might give us away"

"Big time! As for the clothes, just use a blazer, shirt, troussers and dress shoes"

"I'll stll have to dress like a manequin!"

"Sacrifices must be made"

Ben grins, kisses Gwen and goes to his quarters to prepare for his compromise.

In a bar in the city a man is drinking, who should have stoped a long time ago, in front of him a blonde speaks with the man

"Come on Kevin! What else can you tell me of your place of work? Does it have security features?"

"Hic! Of course! It's.....It's.....it's necesshharry!"

"So you work in an important place!"

"Yeshhh!"

the blond woman smiles and continues to asks more details.

Natalie and Frank Tennyson's home, the owners are talking amiacably with the parents of their nephew, and the husband's father, they are talking to their firstborn son, Gwen and Ben are making small talk when they arrive, Ben waiting for his cue from Gwen, but they first go to the young couple

"Gwen! Finally! I thought you would meet my fiancee untill we had children"

"Don't exagerate! We would have met long before that!"

"I don't know you go on a lot of trips to study"

"I will be on one place for some time"

"Well, we'll see, anyway I would like you to meet my future wife.......Kate Serinda Chabert"

Gwen shakes the hand of a pretty brunette, with blue eyes, not tall nor short and who looks fit

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gwendolyn, Ken's sister"

"You are like he described you, and hearing both of you, you do lead an interisting life don't you?"

Gwen nodded "Somewhat, but I am just an ordinary girl...err woman, and I would like you to meet my........"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Aaahhh"

"No dear she is going to say our cousin Ben"

"Right! Ben 10! The guy that has saved the world many times"

"That's him!"

Gwen smiled and then she became aware she had not denied Ben and she felt the eyes of her parents and uncles on her and Ben, she saw interrogation on their eyes and turned to Ben, he gulped and then talked directly to his uncle

"Uncle Frank! I...I...I...I.....I WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR GWEN'S HAND IN MARRIAGE!!!"

Everyone was shocked, till Ken spoke "About time!"

Carl Ben's father replied "You can't, you're cousins! It's wrong! People will point at you!"

Frank "It may not be ilegal but it will be a stigma on you"

Sandra "Are you sure? Maybe it's an infatuation!"

Natalie got up and walked toward Gwen and Ben

"You do know that people will opose you and make fun of you, and use as an example of what must not happen between cousins Can you stand to that? Will you face the entire world?"

Both say **"Yes!"**

Natalie hugs both of them "I'm happy for you! I knew this day would come! Who else can keep up with both of you? I wish you both the best!"

and turning to Ben "You better not hurt my daughter! Or that watch will not save you from my wrath!"

"Understood aunt Natalie!"

"Ben son, if this is serious, you have my blessing! And Gwen consider me a second mother!"

"Hey! before you start making plans I need to acept his petition!"

both Natalie and Sandra turn and look at him "Ben I will only say this once: Of course you can have her hand! I will not say welcome to the family because you already are part of it, but you are the best candidate for my little girl"

"Dad!" "You will always be my little girl, even when you are a grandmother!" Gwen rolls her eyes and sighs

Carl looks troubled "I believe that this is a mistake! But you are all grown up, so you can decide on your own"

"Come on Carl! We always considered this posibility,and you know Ben will not get a better girl than my Gwen!"

"And she will not get a better man than my Ben big brother!"

"Will you 2 stop this pissing contest? This moment is theirs!"

"Yes dear!"

"Yes Natalie!"

"Now have you set up a date?"

"Not yet Mom! But it will be some time for our wedding, we don't want to upstage Ken's wedding"

"Hey! I don't mind, maybe we can have a double wedding!"

"Ken! I wouldn't mind, but I don't know about my mother"

"Sandra, Gwen and I will plan this! We can count with you Kate right?"

"Of course!"

"And before I forget you knew about this Max didn't you?"

"Only till recently, just like you I suspected, but I always hit a wall"

"I hope this means the end of the lies"

and the rest of the night they got to know each other better and talked about the coming weddings.

A few days later Kevin continues on his binge, the blond woman asks

"Who do you work with? What are their names?"

"Well, theressshhhh =Gwen, Ben, Max, Rook"

"Are they friendly with each other?"

"Yyyyeeeeessssshhhhh!"

and the interrogations continues.

More than a week later after the diner,in plumbers headquarters in central command Rook turns and talks

"Ms. Tennyson! So good you came! There is a report of some ruins in south america that may contain rune symbols, the archeological dig team asked for you, so you can determine if they are real and if there is no danger if they move them"

"Is Kai Green in that team?"

"No! She is not on the team's manifest"

"Good! Can I have a transport?"

"Of course! A plumber will go with you!"

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"It is Magistrate Tennyson's orders"

"You can tell Ben"

"Not Ben Ms. Tennyson, your granfather"

Gwen sighs and lurched her shoulders "All right, but why this decision?"

"Kevin has not been found, Magistrate Tennyson worries that Kevin may take out his frustations on you"

"Not even a sighting? That's troubling! We should have known something about him already, when I return I will talk to Ben, we need to search for him."

She uses her phone and talks to Ben while she goes to get a bag and after that she goes to the hangar "Don't worry Ben, a plumber is going with me, grandpa's orders, we will seach for Kevin after I return, I don't know how long it will take, it may be just a few hours if they are not rune symbols or a few days if they are real, don't worry we'll talk everyday"

and she gets on the transport and take off. A few hours later the blonde woman is outside the tower still questioning Kevin

"So you can get inside? Can you get me inside?"

"Ssssshhhhuuuurrrree!"

they move to an entrance and Kevin enters in a code and the door opens, the woman sits Kevin in the alley and then changes her form into Gwen, she enters and goes to the upper levels at the living quarters, she uses her palm to enter Gwen's room and waits till she hears the elevator and footsteps wich go to Ben's department, she hears the door open and close, she waits for a few minutes and opens the door and goes to Ben's door, she touches the buzzer and hears footstpes inside the department and Ben;s voice on the intercomm

"Who is it?"

"It's me Doofus!"

"Dweeb? You came back so soon?"

"They were not rune symbols, so I returned, now let me in so we can talk face-to-face"

Ben opens the door, "Gwen" gets in, and kisses him

"Wow! And I thought this was going to be a lonely night"

"No it will be not! Come let;s have some fun!"

"Are you sure? After all we have to get up early tomorrow"

"Stop talking and start kissing!"

with that she begins to kiss Ben, her tongue gets inside his mouth, they continue to kiss for a long time, then she grabs his manhood, he grabs her behind and starts to kiss her breasts, she unzipps his pants and gives him oral sex, when they begin intercourse Ben detects something that should not be there but she kisses him and crosses her legs over his waist and they continue all night, till finally after they finish and Ben hugs her, she says

"How cute! You talk to women after sex"

when suddenly her green eyes turn purple, her hair white and her features change to someone beatifull but deadly, Ben reacts

"Charmcaster!"

"Hipnos!"

Ben falls asleep

"You are a good lover Ben and gave me what I wanted, but it is time for me to leave, now will you confess to Gwen or keep this our little secret?"

Charmcaster gets up from the bed, and with a wave her clothes apear on her, one more wave of her hands she takes Gwen's form once more, and she leaves the department, leaves plumbers headquarters and finally leaves the earthly plane.

Next morning Gwen arrives from south america, she goes from the hangar to her department, takes a bath and prepares to make breakfast when she decides to call Ben, she hears the ringing of the phone but he does not answer, she uses her powers and discovers that Ben is his department, Gwen frows and goes to his door and buzzes, but Ben does not answer, she uses her emergency code and enters, she sees Ben's clothes scattered on the floor, she goes to the bedroom and sees Ben naked sleep on his bed,and the sheets show a lot of activity, Gwen's blodd runs cold and she gets near Ben and begins to inspect him, she frows and then with a snap of her fingers wakes him up

"Gwen? Is it really you?"

"Who else could I be?"

"Charmcaster! Last night you came here and told me that there were no rune symbols and had returned"

"There were no rune symbols but I had to inspect them to be sure, I got here less than an hour ago"

"So we had sex,and then all of a sudden you turned into Charmcaster.......and that's the last thing I remember, till you woke me up!"

"So that's your story? You had sex with Charmcaster believing she was me? I expected better from you!"

"Gwen I'm telling you the truth!"

"You consider me so gullible? I don't want to talk to you! And I will be staying at a hotel from now on! Goodbye!!"

"GWEN!!"

"We'll not talk to our parents yet, I'll tell you when, I need to think what I will tell them!"

with that Gwen leaves the department and closes the door, Ben goes runing after her, gets in the hallway and feels chilly so he returns to his department and gets dressed but when he reaches Gwen's quarters she is gone; for the next days Ben suffers silently since Gwen told him not to mention anything to anybody, because she felt humilliated, and Ben complaid, everything with their parents was normal and continued to make plans for the wedding, although it was in the back burner since Ken's was first, Max and Rook noticed something but they both denied anything was wrong, it did not satisfy them, during that time they found Kevin, who could not explain where he had been since he did not remember, but he reincorporated to the plumbers and worked with both Ben and Gwen, but their relation were only cordial.

Finally after 3 weeks Gwen returned to her department and felt frustrated, Ben went to talk to her

"Gwen please! I have been telling you the truth!"

"I know!"

"*******What? You know! Then why make me suffer?"

"For 2 reasons: 1 you deserve it and 2 I wanted Charmcaster to believe that her plan had worked and was waiting to confront her; but she hasn't done anything to gloat or set up the second part of her plan"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because someone helped her get in here, I saw the security videos, she knew what I was wearing that day, where I went and the layout of the place and the secutiry mesaures; this was not a spur of the moment deal, and you needded to look desperate, if you knew I already had guessed Charmcaster's plan you would not have been convincing, sorry about that"

"But you don't know all of her plan"

"Excuse me?"

"You waited for her second part wich has never come so we don't know her grand design"

"True! But if her plan was to separate us, it failed; I sensed her mana when I inspected you and I sensed her residual mana from her route, so I knew wich cameras to inspect, you will need to learn some magic Ben, at least so you can detect it, so you don't fall on this kind of trap again"

"Agreed."

On Charmcaster palace

"Oh! Gwen! Wouldn't you like to know my plan!"

and Charmcaster begins to laugh.

Max and Rook see the change on Gwen and Ben's relationship and Max finally asks what had been the problem, but both of them only reveal partly the plan as a way to lower the guard of an enemy and leave it at that, but both of them are once more happy together so Max does not press for details.

9 months later in Charmcaster's castle inside her chambers Charmcaster is screaming and listens to a leech

"Push Milady! Push!"

Charmcaster does so and finally she hears the crying of a baby

"It's a boy Milady!"

Charmcaster makes tears of joy and lets her servants take away the baby so they can clean him

"And now the placenta Milady! It seems complete, give her majesty the potion so she does not bleed too profusely"

"Leech! Give my placenta to my Chamberlady!" he does "You know what to do! Make the sacrifice!"

"Yes Milady!"

with that the servant leaves the room and goes to the balcony to a makeshift altar,meanwhile the other servants take the Baby to Charmcaster

"You are a pretty boy aren't you? Your eyes are purple like your grandfather's and mine, but it seems you have your father's nose and some streaks of brown hair along with the silver"

"Milady!"

Charmcaster turns to her chamberlady "Yes???"

"The sacrifice! The placenta burned brighter than ever before! He will be a grand magus"

"I know, his father has anodyte blodd, from our union a very powerfull mage has been produced; I will no longer make short term plans, this is a long term plan, Ben's and my son will rule both planes of existence!"

and Charmcaster laughs.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the consequences of actions

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I wish to acknowlodge the works of the little moments universe and other authors.

Gwen and Ben are talking

"So you don't remember anything else Ben?"

"No Gwen, although....."

"Yes?"

"Well it did confuse me,it seemed that you were a virgin again, but I dismissed it"

"Virgin? And that did not raise any alarms?"

"I had no time to react!"

"Boys! Always thinking with their small head!"

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to kill the mood"

"It's all right Doofus, if anything this is good"

"Why?"

"Charmcaster can not penetrate the tower's shields, so she doesn't know we already have been having intercourse and believes me a too goody 2 shoes"

"Maybe she was still a virgin"

"Also a posibility, but unlikely, anyway there is a spell to return to that, I was planing to use it for our wedding night."

"Really?"

"So I could tell mom that I was a virgin on my wedding night; I promised I would wait"

"That ship sailed some time ago"

"Don't make me withold until our wedding Doofus"

Sorry! Sorry!""

"Besides you want to tell my parents we already lived together?"

"No! I still remember aunt Natalie's threat!"

"So we better cover our asses"

"Agreed! So what about Charmcaster?"

"We continue to be on alert; I just can't believe she did all of this just to upset me"

"Hard to imagine, she always has tried to best you as a way to obtain more power, she did go the deep end after her father rejected her methods to resurrect him"

"And that makes her very dangerous."

they reach the command center

"Good morning grandpa, Rook and Kevin"

"Good morning" respond Max and Rook,Kevin just nods

"How are things on the city?"

"Quiet on all fronts, it apears that criminals are vacationing or in prison"

"We better be ready kiddos, it may be the calm before the storm"

Gwen and Ben nod

"We better patrol the city, who knows? They may be underground"

"Ben I will go to Paris there are people there I need to meet"

"How long will you be gone?"

"1 day, 2 at most"

"Hope it's only 1 I'll be waiting for you!"

"Don't worry Doofus! I won't last long over there, we still have some planing to do"

Ben and Gwen kiss on the lips, she then heads to the hangar and leaves.

"All right! Let's go patrol the city! Rook?"

"Very well Ben"

"How about you Kevin?"

"Fine!"

Ben looks at Kevin noticing his frow but regardless motions him to join him; they walk through the streets, it looks peaceful enough when they hear screams

"Ben! The screams are coming from over there!"

"Yes! Let's go! Be prepared for anything!"

The trio run to the conmotion and they see people all over the street nearly mummyfied, and a man absorbing energy from people

"Darkstar!"

"Tennyson! Where's Gwen?"

"Far from here Darkstar! Don't get near him he'll absorb your energy!"

Rook fires his proto weapon but the energy is absorbed

"Rook! Get back!"

"But we must help the victims!"

"We will! Just don't give him energy otherwise he will become stronger!"

"Then how?"

"Physical attacks! Don't touch him!"

"Understood!"

Rook uses his proto weapon to "lasso" some debris and throws them to Darkstar, he blastes them but loses energy, he then turns to the rest of the people and then sees as they disapear one by one

"Tennyson!"

he tries to get his victims but they also disapear when suddenly he is hit by a stone spiked fist, he tries to grab Kevin but he moves away from him quickly, and just as he gets up on his feet, he is flattened by a giant white ball with yellow and black Cannonbolt! Ben turns and mangles Darkstar again and again and again untill he stops moving, he still mangles him a few times before moving away from him and changes into human form

"You guys OK?"

Rook "Yes!"

Kevin "Fine"

Ben looks at him

"Call headquarters Rook, tell them to bring the special restraints for Darkstar, and the medikits to help his victims"

"Right away Ben"

"Good! Kevin can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"I disagree, we need to talk, and look reinforcements are here,they can take care of clean up, let's walk!"

Kevin goes grudgenly, they walk for a few blocks and Ben finally turns to Kevin

"Ok Kevin let's have it!"

"What for? There's nothing to be gained!"

"Yes there is! Clear the air!"

"Fine! Fuck You Ben! You took my girlfriend!"

"She was your girlfriend? When?"

"*******It was a matter of time! It was understood!"

"No it wasn't! I know Gwen told me! And she said that he didn't see you that way!"

"She is confused! You don't love her! She is just a trophy for you!"

"A trophy? From where did you get such an idea?"

"You went out with Julie, Kai, Ester and more!"

"Only for social reasons, there never was an ultirior motive; and you did go out with other girls and women"

"I would be a better mate for her! You always let her go on her own! You don't love her!"

"Wrong Kevin! Because I love her, I let her go, I want Gwen to be happy, I didn't follow her as not to stalk her! If she loved you, I would have steped aside, but we both love each other, I'm sorry Kevin!"

"So leting her go is how you love her? That's ridiculous!"

"Love is when you do all you can for the other person without asking compensation, to forgive, to understand without limit! Your love has always been selfish Kevin, you only look at Gwen for plesaure, to have her at your side always and not be herself, that is not true love"

Kevin glares at Ben, and then drops his gaze to the ground

"Is that all?"

"Yes!"

"I still feel you took her away from me Tennyson! I will need some time, but i will continue to be a plumber!"

"Fair enough! Just don't be so curt with Gwen"

"Fine! I'll be more courteous"

with that both men return to where the plumbers are cleaning up and help till finally returning to the tower.

Some months later Gwen and Ben are present at a gala, Gwen in a green dress with jewelry with emeralds and pale green shoes, Ben was in a black tux, but looked uncomfortable

"Stop squirming Doofus!"

"You are used to this Dweeb! Not me!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled

"You will never change! Anyway if you feel so uncomfortable why did we come?"

You know why! Mr. Green invited grandpa and he invited us"

"An Archeology gala? So we know who may be honored! I don't like it!"

"Neither do I! But Mr Green and grandpa don't deserve a snub"

""Sigh" I know!"

"Maybe it won't be so bad!"

"Well at least you will get used to using the tux for Ken's wedding"

"Great! It apears I will use this suit a lot these days"

"And you look great in it!"

"Not as good as you!"

"Flattery will get you everything!"

The couple arrive at their table and shake hands with Wes Green

"Gwen, Ben glad you could make it!"

"We are honored that you invited us!"

"Thank you for the compliment! Even if there is some friction between you and Kai"

"I haven't seen Kai in ages Mr.Green! I was not aware there were problems between us"

"As always Gwen, being a lady, congratulations!"

Gwen blushes and takes her seat, Ben pulled her chair and then sits next to her, they get introduced to the other guests and minutes later they are talking with glee, and later they hear the master of ceremony welcoming everybody and explaining the diferent awards for the categories in archeology,for the hour they listen and aplaud the diferent winners till finally

"And this year's winner on the most complete dig and discovery:............Kai Green!"

the aplause is thunderous as Kai walks on stage,she is wearing a red dress, form fitting and with a exposed back, she gets her award and begins her speech

"I would like to thank my coleagues for electing me as this year's winner, I would also like to thank my team for all of their help, I would have finished the work sooner if someone had helped me, but I guess he is satisfied with second best, to conclude I will use this award to inspire me to continue doing more work and uncovering more ancient civilizations, thank you!"

with that Kai goes backstage to answer questions from archeology journals, meanwhile at the table Wes is blushing and embarresed, Ben and Gwen are frowning but recover quickly, they begin small talk when finally Kai arrives to the table and the guests begin to congratulate her, Kai thanks everybody and then looks at Ben and Gwen

"So now you were able to come? But you came here on your leash how cute!"

Wes pales and looks like he will say something, but Ben answers first

"There are no emergencies tonight Kai, and my fiancee wanted to go to a gala, so here we are"

"So Gwen taking advantage of the few times Ben will take you to good places?"

"Wherever Ben takes me is a good place Kai"

"That's enough Kai! Stop being so rude!"

"Sorry grandpa!"

and with that she goes to Ben and Gwen and opens her arms to hug them, first to Ben and she says

"Sorry Ben! Can you forgive me?"

Ben gets up and hugs her but coldly, Kai steps back and smirks, she then turns to Gwen open her arms and says

"Sorry Gwen! Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Kai!"

Gwen gets up and hugs her and whispers to her ear

"And that is why you were doomed from the start Kai! You only think of yourself and _MY BEN,_ he thinks of other people not just himself and puts them before himself, you would never understand him, and if you ever insult _My Ben_ again I will break everyone in your body! And I know magic!"

Gwen steps back and says "And I mean every word!"

Kai looks at Gwen with a false smile and fire in her eyes and then nods and goes to talk to other people, they continue to celebrate, eat a gourmet diner and Ben shows Gwen he still remembers the dance lessons she gave him; the gala finally ends and grandpa Max tells both of them

"Wes and I are planing to continue talking on the Rustbucket, care to join us?"

"Kai would only stay for little while"

"No thank you Mr. Green, grandpa I may get a call in the morning from Europe and may leave, so I better get a good sleep!"

"I understand, let's go Max!"

Max looks at his granchildren and nods and follows Wes, Gwen and Ben walk toward the car and drive off, Ben finally speaks

"So what did you say to Kai?"

"Nothing!"

Ben chuckes "You really expect me to believe that? I know you are lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I saw your tell!"

"I don't have a tell!"

"You're adorable when you're flustered!"

"Hurmph! Well I wasn't going to sit idly by while she insulted us, specially you for not being her lap dog!"

"Don't worry Gwen there is nothing there, there never was!"

"But she believes there is or was"

"She has never acepted that I got over here a long time ago, that I already had the perfect girl by my side"

Gwen blushes and looks at Ben "And I will always be by your side."

The big day had arrived, and with exception of some minor incidents, Ken's wedding had gone smoothly, they were finally at the reception and having a good time when Gwen tells Ben

"My Mormor and Mofar are coming to us!"

"Who? Oh the walrus and his wife"

"Ben! They are my grandparents on my mother's side!"

"I know! I know! But they never liked me! And the fact that we are getting married is most likely not pleasing to them"

"Don't worry! I doubt they'll try anything!"

"All right! All right!"

Gwen's maternal grandparents arrive at the table where Ben and Gwen are sitting and ask if they can sit with them, Ben had goten up when they aproached and offered them seats after they shook hands, and Gwen's granfather spoke

"So this has been a little chaotic hasn't it? We did not get the chance to speak with you untill now"

"You know how it is Mofar, somehow little details always come up and put a wrench in the works!"

"Hurmph! A lady is more proper when they speak Gwendolyn! And there should have been a better rehersal to avoid all of the distractions"

"We did reherse Mormor, but you can not predict 100% accidents"

"Lena please! The little details always come up! They are unpredictable! So Benjamin are the 2 of you ready for your big day?"

"Yes sir!"

"Hum! It'll probably be something small! Frank and Natalie will not have a lot of money"

"Mormor, Ben and I will pay our own wedding we have the means, but we prefer a family setting and with a few of our friends and coworkers, the press will be hounding us and we rather have an intimate wedding so we can be happy"

"Well it makes you seem like you can not afford it!"

Sigmund looks at his wife and then turns to Gwen "We understand silly bean! Tabloids have been shredding you because you are cousins, and with the status of Ben and you being heroes, there are those who do not want earth to open diplomatic relations with other planets and are using you as an example of the degenerates that would come here; utter nonsense of course, but an intimate wedding is best."

"Thanks Mofar!"

"Anytime! So Benjamin can we talk? Alone?"

Ben looks at Sigmund and "Yes sir, we'll be right back Gwen,m'am"

Sigmund and Ben walk towards the yard and then "I hope you can forgive Lena, she is a little rigid, but she is happy that the 2 of you are geting married"

"Sorry sir, but it sure doesn't look like it"

"I know she is set on her ways, I don't try to be so rigid, life is too short to follow every minor rule of etiquette"

"Well if sometimes it seems that I don't follow etiquette is because every planet has diferent rules of etiquette and is very hard to keep them straight as not to insult other planets"

"That is though!"

"All part of keeping peace in the galaxy"

"Yes, you and Gwendolyn have very important jobs, and are more than capable to do them; I know you are the perfect man for my grandaughter, just because we seem rigid it does not mean we are uncaring or unloving, and we don't want to make the same mistake with Gwendolyn that we made with Natalie, you have our support"

"Thank you sir!"

and they shake hands "You know I wish my other grandaughters would find men like you Benjamin or at the very least that they would be more like Gwendolyn and my grandsons more like you Benjamin"

"Sorry sir we both are unique!"

"That you are!"

they return to the table and Gwen's grandfather says "Well Gwendolyn it was nice talking to both of you, we are looking forward to your wedding"

"I would prefer something more formal"

Sigmund looks at his wife "Lena! It's their wedding let them have it like they want to, we talked about this"

Lena looks at his husband and then to Gwen and Ben and nods and smiles "Yes! You are right! Gwendolyn whatever you choose you will have our full support"

"Thanks Mormor!"

and with that they get up and walk to another table, Gwen turns to Ben and "What did the 2 of you talk about?"

"That how despite their posture they support us and wish us the best! And how he wishes that your cousins would find someone like me to marry"

"They only need to go to the zoo"

"Hey!"

"Too bad for my cousins but I already picked you"

"And I am very happy...........and the walrus has mellowed with age"

"Ben! Stop calling him that!"

the rest of the night was joyfull, Gwen caught the bouquet,and Ben the stocking broche so they danced together as the next couple to get married, wich they were.

Some months later at the tower Gwen, Ben, Max, Rook and Kevin are watching the photos of Ken and Kate's Honeymoon trip, Rook asks

"Was not this trip months ago? Why are we seeing them untill now?"

"Because my brother had not uploaded them, and it seems he wanted to keep some of the photos private"

"Makes one wonder about those photos"

"Kevin! You are talking about my brother and sister-in-law!"

"As if you didn't think about it!"

"Watch it Doofus!----and in a low voice in Ben's ear-------Yes I did!"

they continue to browse the photos when an alarm goes off, they turn to the monitors and start examining them

"Magistrate Tennyson! 3 ships are in route to earth, they are........part of Vilgax's fleet, in fact one of them is the current flagship of Vilgax"

"3 ships? They may not seem much but for earth it is equivalent to an entire fleet"

"We better get ready and prepare our defenses, Vilgax comes with the intention of conquering earth, we must also ask for help of the plumbers"

"But Kevin the nearest plumbers ships are hours away, Vilgax will be here in minutes"

"We better call them anyway Rook if we can hold them off till reinforcements arrive it may not be so bad"

Gwen turns to Ben "Why are you so quiet Ben? You don't even look cocky at how you will beat Vilgax"

"The odds are against us big time now, I can't have the omnitrix time out on me on this upcoming fight"

"You have unlocked many of the controls now Ben, it should be enough"

"No Gwen! Remember Phoenix? That was one ship! There are 3 coming this way! I need the omnitrix at its peak!"

"Ben you can not meddle with the omnitrix right now you may reset it to like when you found it"

"That omnitrix was destroyed, this is another one"

"But stil it has the same settings as the first one, if you try to unlock it,you may lock it and we will have to face Vigax without it"

"Unless...........Upgrade!"

Ben turns into Upgrade and gets inside the omnitrix

"Ben! Do you know what you are doing?"

The omnitrix begins to beep and stays that way for what seems like an eternity untill Upgrade oozes out of it and presses the symbol and Ben apears again

"Ben! What were you thinking?"

Gwen is embracing Ben

"What I needed to do to save the earth and defeat Vilgax"

"Are you sure?"

Ben looks at Gwen and smiles "Just watch!"

"Magistrate! Ben! Vilgax has arrived and coming here!"

"Let's not disapoint him!"

the group goes outside and wait for Vilgax to descend. Drones go out of Vilgax's ships and go to specific places on the city, finally Vilgax apears and speaks

"Tennyson! No more games! You will surrender the omnitrix to me or I will destroy your planet and everyone on it! The omnitrix may make you almost my equal, but not even you can protect everybody on this backwater planet! See as the other ships move to other sectors of earth to begin killing and destroying the earthling scum, give me the omnitrix and I may spare this planet"

"May is not reassuring Vilgax, and you have proven in the past that you do not keep your word"

"You don't have much choice Tennyson! Surrender!"

"So what you are saying is that you need to hold hostages because you know I will beat you without breaking a sweat"

"Don't be insolent whelp!"

"Come on Vilgax! If you really thought you could beat me, you would have come on one ship, as is you are trembling! You can not do it alone"

"Then I will beat you and then destroy your planet!"

with that Vilgax pushes a button on his gauntlet and drones fire on Ben

"Chromax!"

Ben changes into Chromax and absorbs the energy and then fires at the drones destroying them and fires at Vilgax who erects a force filed wich when is hit by the beam produces a brightness that everybody is blinded, when the beam disipates Ben is in front of Vilgax,he smiles and throws a puch at Ben

"Fourarms!"

Ben sidesteps the arm that is coming at him and uses the momentum to drop Vilgax, who gets up quickly and tries again to hit Ben, who changes into XLR8 and evades the punches, then he changes into Swampfire and throws fire blasts against Vilgax who stumbles but holds his ground,

"So you learned a few tricks? But you are still the same"

"No I'm not! I'm Ben Tenthousand!"

"Makes no diference to me"

Vilgax is hit by Humungosaur wich causes his force field circuit to short out, Ben transforms into a hybrid Gallapagus/Heatblast and throws fire at Vilgax while spining, the heat is unbearable but Vilgax stands his ground, barely

"You can not beat me Tennyson"

when suddenly his metal implants are ripped from him on their own and he begins to feel very heavy and heavier wich each pasing second

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH! You can not beat me! Drones! Destroy Everything and everyone in front of you!-------nothing happens------------Execute order one!---------Drones stay still----------EXECUTE ORDER ONE!!!!!! Finally the drones start to move and begin to atack each other--------NOOOOOOO!!!!!ABORT!!!!ABORT!!!!!----------But the drones continue to destroy themselves untill none are left"

"Lord Vilgax! The other 2 ships are firing on each other beyond the earth orbit and have destroyed themselves,there is nothing left salvageable!"

"Tennyson! I will kill you!"

"I doubt it! You are deshidratated,you are in no condition of beating me!"

"We'll see!"

But Ben changes into Diamondhead, who is now bigger and he throws shards toward Vilgax, he is cut all over his body and begins to bleed

"I will make you suffer!"

Ben inserts 2 shards in Vilgax right arm and concentrates, the shards grow and blow up Vilgax's arm, he then cut 3 of his tentacles

"Kill me Tennyson! Kill me or I will return and make you and your planet suffer"

"You will not Vilgax! You are not going to be in position to do so, even as we speak your fleet is being destroyed along with your drones and it can not be stoped, once you return to your homeworld this ship will self-destruct, if you try to disarm it, it will explode and leave you in space if you survive, and there is a virus that is wiping out all of your blueprints for your ships, you will be left with your oldest ships, wich can not journey very far"

"I will return and have my revenge Tennyson, I will find a way to do it!"

"You should also consider that without your drones and ships many of your conquered planets will no longer obey you,and some of your enemies will take advantage of your situation"

"Dam You!! Dam you to hell!!!"

and Vilgax gets on his ship and leaves. Gwen and the other walk up to Ben

"Ben did you really did all that? How?"

then in front of Ben 3 diferent aliens begin to grow untill thay all turn into Diamondhead and fuse with the other Diamondhead and

"Yes I did! I went into the omnitrix and released the master control, so I can now change into any alien as long as i want and was able to combine them to defeat Vilgax"

"But how did you divide yourself?"

"Easy Rook, when as Chromax I fired at Vilgax force field it blinded everybody so I changed into Ditto and sent my copys into Vilgax ship as Nanomech I got inside at diferent points into Vilgax computer since in order to control his empire he used a central comunication hub and with the combined intellect of a Galvan and Crustacean with upgrade I was able to create a trojan horse, virus so they would destroy themselves and leave Vilgax with the oldest ships wich are slower and smaller and small reach"

"That was devious Ben,I did not believe Galvans were like that, crustaceans yes, How did you comeup with these ideas?"

"Well Kevin I used their smarts but there are some warriors species who are natural strategiest and tactical experts I taped into them and I came up with this plan, even if Vilgax can make a new ship in a year,he will face rebellion from his conquered worlds,some of them have been waiting for an opening and they will take it, not all of them will do it but some will join the gallactic alliance wich will make it stronger and Vilgax may not be able to conquer them again,and of course there are also the other empires that are enemies of Vilgax who will take advantage and invade Vilgax's empire and weaken him even more, the incursians are a handfull after all, he will be without the benefit of his fleet."

"If it works it may end up being the greatest achivement of the gallactic alliance, nice work kiddo"

"So now you are Ben 10K"

Ben chuckles "Yes I am"

"I hope you do not become that jerk we saw in the future"

"I won't with you by my side"

"Then you won't"

"And I think we can finally set our wedding date"

"Hear! Hear! It should now be quieter Ben and we should plan your bachelor party"

"Keep it simple Kevin!"

"Of course! NOT!!!"

Gwen looks at Kevin "Keviiiiinnnnn!"

"Well maybe a little fun will be good, so as to make Rook relax and learn some more traditions"

"I am relaxed, and I have seen the hangover films, something like that?"

Gwen and Ben "NO!!!"

"I don't want to get divorced before I get married"

"That is not posible"

"Don't be so literal!"

"As funny as those movies are, no Rook something more reallistic"

and laughing and making jokes the group returns to the tower. 


	5. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they keep their promises?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, also I would like to acknowledge the works of the Little moments universe from where I will take some situations and characthers

On a planet light years away from earth there is a structure where hundreds if not thousands of sentient beings are assembled, they are the Galactic Alliance, and today they are debating the fate of a human, wheter or not to take him to trial, execute him or something else, the wielder of the omnitrix: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, his fiancee and cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson sits at the section for the family of the acused, along with her grandfather, and co-workers, Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko, there are also high ranking plumbers, the galactic alliance's enforcers, at the moment they are glaring at the being speaking: Servantis!

"The Alliance can not stand idly by as one being has the power to disistabilize an entire empire! What insurance can the alliance have that Ben Tennyson will not turn against it? Look at the chaos on the galaxy! Look at all the battles! Other empires are attacking Vilgax knowing his current weakness, insurrection on so many planets against Vilgax and preparing themselves to war among themselves! This is what Ben Tennyson has wrought to the galaxy, he must be stoped inmediatly!"

A plumber magistrate begins to speak

"Sentient beings, before we begin the Magistrata wants to be put on the record that Servantis lead a black ops unit, the rooters and they were vanished to the Null Void for their crimes!"

The council speaks

"We are aware of Servantis transgressions, they do not have inference on the current situation, so he will be allowed to speak, but your objections and those of Azmuth will be taken into consideration"

"Very well, Benjamin Tennyson's actions were made in the heat of battle, they may be considered collaterall damage in defense of his world and his life"

"Collateral Damage? He destroyed an empire's entire fleet! As a result there are insurrections on dozens of planets, this was deliberate!"

"May I remind the accuser that Vilgax has been invading systems for years and that some of the "other" empires are little more than criminal associations"

"That may be so; but it's still too much power on one being! Specially since the accused has not denied the charges and I will ask him directly: Did you do it intentionally?"

Ben turns and before he can answer

"Sentient beings, Benjamin Tennyson is not used to these procedures, I would recomend him not to answer untill he has council to represent him"

"This is not a trial! It is only an investigation to determine the degree of responsability of the accused"

"I thought that it was determined if there were facts to make a trial and then make a veridict, not say he is already guilty"

"I am so sorry sentient beings, it was not my intent to pass judgement"

"May I address the council?"

"Ben! It would not be wise"

"If Benjamin Tennyson wishes to make statements he can not be denied"------said Servantis gleefully

the magistrate----------"I recomend against it! Not because of guilt, but because his unfamiliarity with the sistem"

"Be that as it may, I still wish to testify"

the council talk among themselves, Servantis is grining, and the pumbers and Ben's entourage look worried and ready to call Ben out, finally the council speaks

"The witness may testify, he is still a witness Servantis, guilt has not been asigned"

"Understood gentle beings; now Ben Tennyson did you destroy Vilgax's fleet intentionally?"

"Yes I did!"

"He has admited to it! No more deliberation is needded, he is guilty!"

the plumbers are frustated, but debate quickly and

"Council beings! Before passing judgement may I interrogate the accused?"

"Of course! It is the witnes right"

"Benjamin Tennyson, you have admited to attacking Vilgax and crippling his empire, why did you do it?"

"Vilgax has been sending drones, bounty hunters, mercenaries and has tried to invade earth from time to time on his effort to get the omnitrix, and he has never cared that it can not be taken off, he has threatned me, my family and the people of earth, I have been keeping him at bay, but more than fifteen earth years ago he arrived on a ship and nearly destroyed a city on my planet, so when the early alert system detected him aproaching earth on 3 ships bigger than the one that nearly destroyed a city, back then I believed that I had killed him,only to discover in later years that he had survived, so when I phased into his ship after dividing myself I merged eith his computers and decided that the best way was to take his teeth away, so I destroyed his instruments of war and conquest"

"Who gave you the right to do so?"

"Who gave Vilgax the right to threaten other worlds? To conquer and enslave them?"

"Servantis! Do not inturrupt the witnes!"

"I beg the council's forgiveness, but in an attempt to save his life and world the accused threw the galaxy and universe into chaos! Such an action must be punished!"

"May I adress the council?"

"Of course Azmuth! The first creator can always adress the council"

"Thank you sentient beings! Ahem! Former plumber and rooter Servantis is very interested on the chaos brought by the wielder of the omnitrix, but is overlooking the chaos brought on by Vilgax and his quest for power, and all the deaths on said quest; it has been oppression over oppression, the current fights have been done to obtain freedom, some of those worlds will be inmersed in chaos for some time untill they learn to govern themselves, but they will, under Vilgax's rule they will never learn and freedom is one of the fundamentals rights of sentient beings on the universe, and some of them have already decided their fate.....Magistrates will you open the doors to our guests?"-------the magistrates open the doors and half a dozen diferent beings enter the chamber-------"Councilbeings, these sentient beings have recently proclaimed their freedom from Vilgax's empire and wish to join the Galactic Alliance, this will not only strenghten them against Vilgax,but will also make the Alliance stronger, and encourage other systems to join, and this will help in also limiting other conquerors like the Incursians and others that keep Servantis worried, Tennyson's actions are helping to form a Galactic Commonwhealth"

Servantis frows------------"The first creator and his opinion are very important, but Tennyson did not know this would happen, so good fortune should not be a defense!"

"But Tennyson knew! Analysing the actions by him it is obvious he used Galvan intellect, cerebrocrustacean and some strategict and tactical minded beings, his actions were designed to debilitate Vilgax and strenghten the Alliance, the Alliance can not stand idly by and allow Vilgax any abuse of power"

the council deliberates among themselves and finally---------"It is the decision of this council to rule not proven, let the accused go"

"Councilbeings! You can not do this! He is guilty!"

"Are you defying the council Servantis?"

"No! Of course not! But......."

May I adress the council again?""

"Of course Azmuth! Go ahead!"

"I was intrigued by having Servantis as the accuser, specially since the plumbers were not informed of this and he is suposed to be in the Null Void, so Galvan intelligence has analysed every bit of data and have discovered that there has been comunication between Servantis and an unknown being in an effort to destroy Ben Tennyson and undermine the plumbers"

"Detain him!"

"You'll never catch me!"

Before the plumbers can fire Servantis stuns them with his electro blasts, he begins to run and suddenly hears

"You're not going anywhere!"

Servantis gives off another series of blasts but his oponnent is unfazed-------"What?"

"Electricity does not afect plastic Servi!"

"But is not very hard!"

"Unless is hard plastic!"

Kevin makes a giant hammer head with his fist and decks him--------"I've wanted to do that for a long time!"

"A shame! Too bad you could not identify his accomplice"

"Who said we did not? We are talking about galvan intelligence after all! Council member Durass!"

the council member tries to flee but 2 plumbers grab him and bring him to the magistrates

"Why council member?"

"I can tell you! Intelligence has gathered evidence that this being is a spy for the incursians!"

the Magistrata--------"Take him to interrogation! We will gather more information and send Servantis back to the Null Void"

The council address the assembly-----------"This investigation is closed! Session is over!"

and with that many beings cheer and praise Ben--------"Why are they cheering me? Azmuth discovered and explained everything!"

"Maybe they feel sorry for you?"

"No Gwendolyn! They cheer him because he trully defeated Vilgax and made the alliance stronger"

"But Vilgax is not defeated! He will recuperate and cause problems again!"

"It will take him some years and by then the Alliance will be stronger and ready for him! That was a very good plan Ben!"

"I chose my aliens well"

"That you did! Well I will now return to my lab!"

"Thank you Azmuth!"

"I did not want to be acosted constantly during a trail! That is why I ordered the investigation! Who has the time?"--------and then he leaves

"Well Doofus we did not spend a lot of time here, we should return soon to earth!"

"Yes we will! And now we can set our wedding date!"

"For a moment I thought that it would be years from now!"

"It will be only a few months but we'll set it as soon as we arrive on earth!"

Gwen and Ben turn to each other and they kiss on the lips.

"Gwen honey! I can't believe that in less than 2 weeks you'll be married!"

"Yes Mom! The butterflies are having a dance on my stomach"

"Don't worry Gwen it is natural to have them, but they will pass!"

"Thaks aunt Sandra!"

"We have checked the invitation list, Marci couldn't make it!"

"Thank God!"

"Gwen!"

"She is a bully Mom! If not for Michelle I would not have had any friends on school! Michelle was the only one who could take Marci's bullying!"

"Why didn''t you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would listen"

"Oh Honey!........Maybe you are right, I didn't always listen"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Lilli! It's typical with mothers and daughters"

"Yes you are right Sandy, I almost turned into my mother"

"Anyway Gwen we couldn't find Michelle"

"We had a falling out Aunt Sandra, I wished we could reconcile but she dislikes my way of life"

"Your aunt and me would like her very much!"

"Mom! Aunt!"

"We worry Gwen! We wish Max never got the two of you into his work!"

"He didn't get us into his work, it was accidental for Ben and I decided to follow him"

"I know Silly Bean! We do worry but we are also proud of you, both of you! You two are the best earth has to offer"

"Mom! There are a lot of people who do as we do, but they don't get recognition"

"But the 2 of you are the face of the plumbers, and that way allow your coworkers do their job"

"I hadn't tought about it that way"

"Just remember to apreciatte them Gwen and all will be fine"

a blond young woman enters the room---------"Gwennie!"

Gwen rolls her eyes--------"Lucy! Well it'll be fun"

"You better believe it! For a moment I thought i would never win my bet!"

"You bet on Ben's and my marriage?"

"Yes!"

"I should kill you!"

"And who would make you laugh?"-------Gwen rolls her eyes-------"Anyway your sister-in-law is talking to some of your friends, although where's Kai?"

"Gwen glares at Lucy, having her back towards Gwen Lucy could not see her glare, but she started to turn and with a mischivious grin changed into Kai

"So you don't miss me red!"

"Now you've done it mudd butt!I'm gonna kick it till it turns into dust!"

and both women start running and gigling like little girls while Natalie and Sandra try to stop them, Kate, Camille and Julie Yamamoto burst into the room and begin to gigle,so is Gwen's bachelorrette party.

On a rented room there's a group of men and alliens, there are a lot of drinks, some alcoholic, others for diferent races, they are all laughing teasing the groom on his future married life Ken speaks

"Just one thing Ben"

"Yeah?"

"The contract is as is, no devolutions!"

everybody laughs, Frank looks at his son-------"That's not a nice thing to say about your sister"

"What would you have said dad?"

"........the same thing"

bigger laughter Kevin tells Ben

"In a few minutes the stripper will get here and dance for you, just remember you can watch, but not touch!"

"I know, I just hope you don't punk me!"

"What kind of best man would I be? It's on the up Ben"

"A stripper, will she be the prostitute?"

"There's not going to be a hooker Rook! We don't do that!"

"Then a former girlfriend?"

**"NO!"**

"For the last time the film Bachelor Party is make believe! Outside of the name of the event there is not going to be any other coincidence!"

"I do not understand! I have asked married plumbers and they tend to be similar to the movie"

"It just means that they have watched the film Rook"

"So if I asked you Ken you would follow the same plot?"

"Maybe some parts of the movie"

Rook stays quiet and seems lost in thought, then he hears cheers, whistles and watches as a human woman arrives, he observes her and believes her to be in her 20's, probably early 30's, blonde fit, and big breasted she speaks

"Hello boys! Who is leaving bachelorhood?"

They all point to Ben-------"OH! Ben 10K! If I had known i would have done this for free! I will let you touch me!"

"No! No! Let's keep it profesional"

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"Look I can say this without insulting her, my future wife is a witch.......it would be very bad for both of us"

"I understand! So ready?"

**"YES!!!"**

Ben turns to his guests and chuckles------"So before you start what's your name?"

"Marci"

"Well Marci at your discretion"

Marci puts music on and begins to dance, droping a clothe item, the men howl when she drops her bra and finally her panties------Someone says------"She is a real blonde!"------some smirk, she finally gives Ben a lap dance and insinuates willingness to do more but Ben declines, after that she continued to dance till her time was up, she got dressed said good night and left

"Wasn't she everything I said?"

"Yes Kevin, she was"

"I do not understand, you paid a woman to dance for you, take off her clothes but not touch her? It does not make sense!"

Carl speaks--------"Rook we human men tend to like watching women scantitly dressed or naked, better if they are atractive,and not touching to remind us that once married we must not touch other women, some men can not stand it and sometimes cancel their wedding"

"Is that common?"

"Rare"

"So what now?"

"What really happens in a bachelor party Rook, let my cousin admit he has cold feet"

"But the temperature is mild"

"He means I am afraid Rook of geting married"

"But you proposed to Gwen!"

"But it is a big step! Am I ready? Can I be good enough for her? Will it work out? Can we surpass what life throws at us?"

"Ben I haven't been married for a long time, but I can't imagine my life without Kate,and I have to say, our bond is not as strong as yours and Gwen's"

Joel speaks "Ben believe me, when you are married to the right woman, in other words your true love....you can face anything."

"Son, we all have those questions before the big day,and you already know the answer"

"Ben you and my little girl are made for each other, you'll be fine, besides I believe you've playing house for some time"

"Uncle Frank! No! We"

"Stop right there, it's what I want to hear, don't conpound it with denials"

Ben blushes

"Ben you are geting a great woman, you will make her happy,and if not I may get a shot"

"Some best man you turned out to be Kevin!"

"Kiddo Enjoy every minute you are together, they will be the best times of your life"

and the others continue to give advise and encouragement to Ben, so is Ben's bachelor party.

With a little hangover the next day Ben arrives to church on time and with minor glitches the ceremony goes smoothly, Gwen has something borrowed, something new, something old and something blue wich is a hair clip in the shape of a butterfly with her veil, the reception turns out to be a little bigger than planed but they were prepared, they visit every table and talk to their guests, from family members, friends, coworkers and aliens,they finally arrive to a table and Gwen hugs the people in it

"Mormor! Mofar! So glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Gwendolyn!"

"This party is bigger than your brother's, can your parents afford it?"

"Mormor! I told you before: we are paying or rather Ben is paying for the wedding"

"We dear, we are married now"-------Gwen looks at him and smiles

"You said it would be a small event"

"That was the plan, but we couldn't deny some of our coworkers, and some extraterrestrials decided to come and wish us well, so here we are, that is why Ben chose this room the largest one and can expand,and we ordered extra meals and drinks, and it has been great"

"Good, and don't hesitate to ask for money dear"

Gwen is flustered but decides to continue and then sees his granfather's eyes so full of understanding and requesting patience, she nods and smiles and goes to another table, sometime later in a recess of talking to everybody and after the first dances, Ben goes to some of the plumbers that look excited, Gwen looks at the mountain of gifts and smiles

"Trying to guess what is in each box?"

"No mom, just asking that you, dad, aunt Sandra and uncle Carl send the gifts to the tower so we can later sort them out after our honeymoon"

"So a whole month on europe?"

"Yes we will travel as a normal couple, it should be more fun that way"

"And then return to your apartments to work and live there"

"Yes finally living like husband and wife under one roof and in one bed"

"Oh Silly bean! You already have been doing that!"

"Mom! No! We haven't"

"Gwendolyn Rose Tennyson I am not as gullible as you think! I know you and Ben have been playing house! Probably even before you went overseas to study"

"No!"

"I knew it! One of your so called "missions", he was probably your first kiss also"

"Mom! How?"

"You are my daughter! i know things, I knew you were crushing on Ben,and he on you, Sandra also noticed on Ben, your father also suspected, and Carl he almost had a meltdown, it was one of the riffs between him and Ben; Ken knew also"

"And here we thought we were hiding it well So why didn't you say anything?"

"Sandy and I decided that the best aproach was to let you be, if we oposed we would increase your desire for each other, we hoped it was just an infatuation, then puppy love, that you would outgrow it, never happened"

"I always thought that you would separate us"

"I did consider it but then I saw Ben and I understood why you were with him"

"How?"

"Silly Bean! Comb his hair, shave that beard and mustache off, put glasses on him and who will you see?"

"Oh my god! Dad!"

"It's not just his physical atributes, it is his moral center, his determination, the same qualities Sandra sees in Carl, Kate in Ken and me on your father, Verdona on Max, the Tennyson men always trying to save the world, and I remembered when I confronted your grandparents, and I understood if I tried to separate you from Ben you would do just like me,at a younger age, but I do see what you like about Ben,and I know both of you will be very happy"

"Thanks mom!"

"Anyway Don't tell your grandparents about you playing house with Ben, neither of us want to deal with that"

"Well I am a virgin"

"How?"

"There's a spell........"

"Good! Tell your grandmother that you are a virgin,it is not a lie"

"Maybe she'll understand?"

"Gwen she is not as understanding as me"

"Right"

Ben aproaches them and Gwen asks-----------"Ben why did the plumbers come? Is there a problem?"

"No! the UN are voting on a resolution to make a global goverment! It would be the first step to join the Galactic Alliance!"

"Doofus that's great!"

the party continues to the wee hours of the night untill finally Gwen and Ben say good bye and go to an hotel for their first night as husband and wife

"Well Dweeb did you cast your spell?"

"Yes I did! Fortunelly mom convinced Mormor not to ask for the bloody sheet, I just find the action insulting"

"Well I don't mind telling you, it will be fun to deflower you a second time"

"Of course it will be!"

"So a toast to Mrs. Tennyson!"

"I prefer Ms. Tennyson"

"You decide I'll support any decision you make"

"You better! Hm! This is good champagne!"

"Do we repeat what we did that New Year's Eve?"

"Our first kiss? Maaayyybe"

"Although this time without any clothes on!"

"Sure why not?"

Gwen puts her hand below Ben's belt----"My! You are ready!"

"It;s easy with a beautiful woman"

"And this night I will be like my very first time!"

soon every last piece of clothing is on the floor and Ben and Gwen are oblivious to the world enjoy each other.


	6. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newlywed happiness and what happens next

I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I wish to acknowledge the Little Moments Universe since some of its situations and characthers will apear here.

On a transatlantic flight, in the first class section a couple of newlyweds are chating, the man is blond, clean shaving with brown eyes, the woman is raven haired, blue eyes, the man says

"So, Rose, happy of going to Europe as a tourist?"

"Yes Kirby! It will be diferent"

"Inside our hotel room you can change us back into our usual look"

"I wanted to question your idea of going incognito, but now that I think about it, it is a good idea, just remember weird thing happen wherever we go, before our identities were exposed"

"I know, this is about having our privacy, I don't want everybody to know if I throw a fart, or we do some role playing"

Gwen rolls her eyes "You have a dirty mind, but yes I see your point, specially if we go to a nude beach"

"I'm unsure about that!"

"But Kirby! France, Spain, Monaco and many european countries have nude beaches!"

"There must be other types of beaches, I don't want to hear your mom of me perverting you into going to a nude beach, and we'll need some pictures with our swiming suits on, with other people clothed"

"Don't worry there are! I always went to those"

"You never ever went to a topless beach?"

"No, not so much for being a prude, just I didn't want to be defenseless in my birthday suit if I was attacked, or needded to rescue someone.......and I didn't want guys oogling me"

"Can you blame them? It's not everyday they see a goddes in the buff"

"We are already married Kirby, you don't need to flatter me constantly"

"I'm not! You should know I think of you as the most beautiful woman in the world"

"I wonder how long we'll continue to be in pink colored glasses"

"I hope that forever!"

"Be careful! Sooner or later we will have our first fight, and we'll fall into rutine"

"Rutine? Since we were 10 years old we've been everything but rutine!"

"That's true! Even now, we are going to tour Europe, and we won't need to look for someone who speaks english because of the microbes in our brain will make us understand and speak any language"

"That is why we will have no problem in Europe, even in Greece"

"We'll have problem reading other languages though"

"We've been iliterate geniueses for years"

they both laugh

"This is going to be fun!"

and they look out the window and smile.

Back at Omnitrix City, at the tower, Kevin asks

"So is there any suspicious activity going on?"

"No Kevin, everything is peacefull, it has been for days"

"Good! My shift is over I'll retire to a club and have some fun"

"Will you be available?"

"If I get lucky probably not!"

"Lucky?"

"If I meet girl we may go to have a good time!"

"Ah! You mean intercourse! You will be having intercourse"

"Keep it down! Will you? First of all, I may not get a date and 2 I don't want everybody knowing what I'm doing!"

"Is it not a custom to brag of someone's sexual conquests?"

"Not always, and those who do only want attention, I want to have a good time"

"Are you not looking for a mate?"

"What? No! I just want to have fun!"

"I have observed that this conduct is typical of men that have had their heart broken, who did it to you?"

"Nobody!"

Rook looks at Kevin and it suddenly dawns on him

"Gwen?"

"NO! And don't ever mention this to anybody ever again!"

Rook is surprised

"Is it still a sore subject?"

"No! Rook if you make a coment like that people will create gossip and from that create friction in the team"

"I did not consider that, but still I believe that i am right on my assumption"

"Rook you are not, and if you continue to mention this it will be uncomfortable for Magistrate Tennyson, and to Ben and Gwen when they return from their honeymoon"

"Very well Kevin, I will not mention this again, for the good of the plumbers"

"Now you get it! See you tomorrow"

"Good bye Kevin"

he watches Kevin leaving and says to himself

"But I still believe that I am right"

Kevin leaves the tower and goes to a club, the bouncer recognices him and greets him

"Kevin my man! I almost thought that you would not come tonight!"

"You know I try not to miss a good party, and I did not have to do the night shift"

"Good for you! There are some hotties on the bar, and they seem ready to party"

"All right! It may be a lucky night!"

"You have been having lucky nights for more than a week, I wish I had half your luck"

"Clean living"

Kevin enters the club and goes to the bar to look for the women and smiles when he sees them

"Hotties are an understatement, this is going to be fun!"

and he aproaches the women.

Many months later, on the streets of Omnitrix City there is a chase wich ends abruptly when the felons vehicle crushes under its own weight, the criminals get out with weapons blazing and they lose them in blue bubbles of magic and the plumbers point at them, some try to run away but get stunned, Skull-Face speaks

"Hey Bro! No fair! We didn't get a chance to use our guns!"

but then he starts to float and suddenly falls and loses concionceness, Gwen and Ben aproach them

"That was easy!"

"Yes it was! How was it that he gave you such a hard time before?"

"We always fought them with thecnology, and they are trafickers of thecnology, you are magic, they don't have a defense for that"

"Or rather you didn't have a plan to defeat them!"

Ben rolls his eyes and then hears

"Over here! Start airing! This is Will Harangue reporting from the streets of Omnitrix City, which should have kept its original name and not pander to a incestous degenerate glory hound Ben Tennyson; who has endangered the lives of some youths who are inocent untill proven guilty so Ben why so brutal with these group of people?"

"Well Mr. Harangue these perps shot at people and busted into a warehouse to try and steal some weapons, they were repelled without them geting the weapons"

"So it is attempted robbery at best, since there will not be evidence of criminal activity, are you sure these are the same men?"

Then one of the criminals yells on live television---------"Yo man! You saved that family to quickly, you were suposed to do it slower after we shot their car!"

"Errrr anyway you do not know if they were to commit criminal acts with was in the warehouse"

Skul-Face then screams-------"Yo Bro! You costs us a lot of money, we were going to sell those weapon to 2 gangs for their turf war!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh well again the presence of Ben Tennyson creates more criminals!"------suddenly an old woman hits Harangue with an umbrella---------"You idiot! That jerk Skull-Face has been terrorizing people since before Ben 10K was protecting people, he always enjoyed hurting people, we are glad that someone puts a stop to him and his gang, they have never been any good!"

"Cut! Cut! Tell me you did not air that! We'll make it seem she is talking about Tennyson!"

"We are still airing Mr.Harangue"

"***********We now return to our studios"

"Couldn't happen to a nicer jerk!"

"It apears that the luck charm also protects you Ben"

"Wich is great, but it will not make Will Harangue stop his harrassing"

"Maybe it will be less efective"

Ben turns to Gwen smiles and put his arms around her shoulders

"Let's return to the tower"

and holding hands they do.

One day outside a Mr. Smoothies Gwen, Ben, Rook and Kevin are on a table talking

"So what is now the current problem in organizing a world goverment?"

"Each country wants to keep their own form of goverment, their own laws, their own police forces and armies, and there are those who want to prevent more wars among countries"

"But is that not the most desired objective even before the the idea of a global goverment came up? Are you all not earthlings?"

"Yes we are Rook, but we have diferent views of what goverment and laws should be, diferent religions and customs and most people believe that their way is the only way,and of course there are those who want power and do not care how they obtain it and if they get in a position of power they will invade or attack another country to expand their own country"

"I must say Gwendolyn that it is a common theme around the galaxy and universe, but one would expect that earth had overcome these situations"

"It is not as easy as we would like it to be,and there are some who believe that earth is not yet ready to join the galaxy, it was a lecture I went to in Germany"

"You agree with that?"

"Somewhat, but the genie is out of the botle, we must make the best of it"

"There has been alien activity here for years, maybe even centuries, it could not be kept a secret for much longer, my father was not a full osmosian so it means that the first alien is from at least my grandfather or further back"

"There will always be some phundamentalist who wil not acept progress, but I still believe that there will be a global goverment, even with the blow to Vilgax, there are races that will come here to try and conquer us, and being part of an alliance can only help"

"I hope you are right Ben"

and the discussion continues.

Carl and Sandra's home, a family reunion

"So he is starting to talk?"

"Yes Aunt Sandra! Litle Glenn is trying to talk, sometimes I wonder if we are guessing, but at least he almost says Mama and Pappa"

"Kids nowadays will start talking to their phones and not their parents"

"Mom!"

They all laugh, when they hear a knock on the door

"Must be Gwen and Ben, they said they would be here soon!"

Carl oipens the door

"Mom!"

"Carl! dear how are you?"

"Fine! How lucky are you! Frank and Natalie are here, also Ken and his wife Kate with their son Glen and Ben and Gwen should arrive any minute now! Dad should also!"

"Good! Let me know my greatgrandchild! Hello everybody!"

"Mom!"

"Verdona!"

"Verdona! looking good as always"

"Thank you Lilly!"

"Grandma! So glad you came! Come meet you greatgrandson!"

"Isn't he handsome!"

Verdona produces some magic bubbles that explode into many lights and Glen laughs at the spectacle

"I never get used at the sight of magic!"

"You better do! Maybe he will have the spark and use magic"

"Is that posible Ken?"

"I didn't think it could happen since I can not use magic"

"Ken your dad can not use magic and yet Gwen has the spark, it could be the case with your son"

suddenly there is a knock on the door

"That must be Gwen and Ben!"

the door is opened and they see Gwen and Ben

"Hello everybody! Grandma!"

what follows is a series of hugs, kisses and of course praise of little Glen, till suddenlly Gwen looks queazy and goes to the restroom, she stays for a few minutes and finally returns to her family

"Sorry I have been a little sick of my stomach,it hurts and I get nausseus"

"Oh! Gwen honey! You should see a doctor"

"I've telling her aunt Natalie, but she says it's nothing to worry about"

"I probably ate something that didn't agree with me, I don't want to have tests made on me, or drawing blodd"

"Child you should take better care of yourself! You look tired!"

"I know, I've been feeling rundown lately, maybe I just need vitamins"

"Hmm! Let me see"

"Verdona I think it would be better if a doctor saw her"

"I just want to be sure that it is nothing serious"

Verdona aproaches Gwen, her eyes glow and

"I see your mana Gwen, it looks a little depleted, and it seems that it going to your pelvic area.............Child when did you have your last period?"

"What? I forgot! I think maybe 5 to 6 weeks ago"

Verdona smiles

"You are not sick! You are with child"

"WHAT!!!????I...I...I I'm pregnant??"

"That is what happens when you share a bed with a man, dear"

"I...We hadn't planed on having a baby just yet, this is a surprise right Ben? Ben? Ben?"

Ben is with his mouth open and paralized

"Ben? Are you there lame brain?"

Ben finally moves

"You are pregnant? I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!"

"Ben calm down! We know! Right Sandy Bear?..... Sandra? Are you crying?"

"Carl we are going to be grandparents! I'm so happy!"

"Well Lilly this just means that we will need to buy double gifts from now on"

"And I have to organize a baby Shower"

another knock on the door

"Must be dad,wait till he hears the good news"

"Dad! Wait till you hear the news!"

"What news?"

"I'm going to be a grandfather! Gwen is pregnant!"

"Really? Congratulations Gwen,Ben! Verdona!"

"Hello Max! We are having another greatgranchild"

"Yes we are!"

and the reunion continues with the happy news and with the spoiling of little Glen.

2 months after the reunion in a region of the Midle East a plumber transport touches ground and from it Gwen and Ben descend, they look around at the group of archeologists who are outside a cave, they look among the people till they finally locate who they are looking for

"Mr. Green! It's been a long time!"

"Yes it has been Ben, How are you Gwendolyn?"

"Fine Mr. Green"

"No need to be so formal, call me Wes"

"Sorry Mr. Green it would not be right, now you called on both of us?"

"Yes! I know Gwen studied the history of this region and its many inhabitants so maybe she can help us determine who were these people as for you Ben,the entrance to the cave is not secure, since the pillars falled down, incrediblelly the pillars are complete and inspection and analysis say they are usable, we just don't have the equipment to raise and secure the entrance, so if one of your strong aliens could help us?"

"Sure! Hm! It is a tall entrance neither Fourarms or Humungsaur can reach the top...I know!......Way Big!"

Ben changes into the gigantic alien and begis to asemble the door with the pillars as if they were a child's erecter set, Gwen studies the tablets and then says to Wes Green

"I can not determine wich group wrote these hieroglyphics, but they seem to be before the egiptian empire, and yet to be able to carve into stone a city sugests amazing resources that probably meant a powerful empire, that is not known, this will be an incredible find! So where's Kai? I would expect her to be here on a discovery of the century"

"She wanted to be here, but she is due now at any moment with her child"

"She is pregnant? I didn't know!"

"Understandable after the way she insulted you and Ben the last time she saw both of you"

"Water under the bridge Mr.Green, although I should not be surprised she didn't tell us, she stoped calling Ben after our last reunion"

"I had asked to call Ben to help her some years ago, on suspected alien sites so Ben could help and protect her, but she took it as if Ben had the obligation, and I noted Kai being more and more rude to Ben and him more anoyed every time she called him...........but she went overboard that last time, we had a discussion, she said you threathned her"

"I.......I.......I"

"I understand Kai had become hurtfull, someone needed to stand up to her"

"I still feel bad about that mr. Green"

"You reap what you saw Gwen"

"At least she found the time to have a child! Where did she meet the father?"

"I don't know, Kai probably doesn't know either, she has never mentioned him ever, I am unsure if she had a relationship with someone on the reservation, on a dig, or if she went to a sperm bank, she says she will raise the kid alone, that she does not need anybody"

"Oh! If that's her decision"

"I will respect it, but I don't like it, well Gwendolyn thanks for your opinion I will mention you on the article,here comes Ben"

"There Mr.Green, it was just like assembling a puzzle,the pieces are pretty solid and went in easily, almost makes me wonder how they were not damaged when they fell, as is it almost seems as someone disarmed them carefully"

"One more mistery for these ruins then, Thank You Gwen! Ben!"

and Wes Green goes to the group of scientests

"You want to join them Dweeb?"

"No! I may not show it, but I feel uncomfortable, let's return home"

on the transport Gwen and Ben are silent untill Ben says

"If you didn't feel comfortable you should have told me Gwen I would have said no or come alone,as Grey Matter I could have seen the tablet"

"So you wanted to see Kai?"

"Hell no! She hasn't called me in a long time thank God! And it was Mr. Green who called, but I did worry she would \have been there"

"She is in the same situation as me Doofus, but she is having her baby any moment now, who knows? Maybe she already has!"

"Oh Good! She now has someone she can tame to her liking!"

"She is not with anyone! She is having her kid alone!"

"Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe she is too demanding or doesn't want to be tied to anyone"

"Well it's her decision, we have more important things to do than try and figure out Kai Green"

and Ben hugs his wife and smiles.

6 months later and after a few false starts the big day arrives, the entire Tennyson family is waiting at the lobby of the hospital, the grandparents pacing, the greatgrandparents talking among themselves and reminiscing, and the uncles ocupied with their own bundle of joy who is going around the entire lobby and they carry him so he does not go into the hospitalization area, inside the delivery room Gwen is screaming and Ben is going

"Push Honey Push!"

"Shut up! You put me in this situation! I should rip your balls out!"

"Gwen! We both put you in this situation!"

"I know! I know! It hurts!"

"Can't you give her anything for the pain?"

"Nothing Mr.Tennyson, at this point an epidural will not take the pain away and it would put the child at risk since he is minutes away from crowning"

"They're right Ben! I would need to get into position and that would be harmfull for the baby, it's now the old fashioned way Uuuuhhhhh!"

"Breathe and push honey"

"Here comes the baby! Push just a little more........Yes! the head is out! And...and.....the rest...it's a boy!"

Gwen spills tears of joy, Ben has a big smile, the baby is being rubbed so he breather normally and responds to his surroundings, he is taken by the pediatrician

"He is fine Mr and Ms. Tennyson!"

Ben and Gwen smile, the doctors continue their work and soon both mother and baby are in a private room while Ben goes gets the family, they all enter with the exception of Kate who stays in the lobby with Glen

"So how is the mother and son?"

"Fine! The doctor says that she'll be up and around very soon and that since she is fit she was able to deliver the baby without much problem or rips"

"You make it sound so easy! Gwen honey? How do you feel?"

"Fine mom, what Ben said is true, I should recuperate soon, and I should heal quickly"

"How cute he is! He has green eyes like his parents!"

"So kiddo have the 2 of you decided on a name?"

Ben and Gwen look at each other and nod

"Yes we have! His name will be............Kenneth Lee Tennyson!"

"Ken? But why?"

"It feels right, besides Ken knew and supported us so that is why"

they all nod and continue to dot on the baby.

2 months later at the Tennyson home, Ben and Gwen are in the living room talking

"So now your mother and father want to have Kenny over?"

"Yes! They feel we gave preference to your parents!"

"But they have had Glen over many times,and Kenny is my parents first grandson"

"They are in a competition to see who spoils him the most"

"I hope they don't turn him into a brat"

"They will"

the door buzzer sounds

"Who could that be?"

"Only one way to find out Doofus"

Ben gives Gwen Kenny and goes to the door, looks at security and sees Rook, he opens the door

"Rook? Is something wrong?"

"No Ben! I came to tell you!"

"What?"

Max apears behind Rook and says

"Go on tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

"The UN has finally settled on a global goverment"

"Great! It will be easier to join the Galactic Alliance now!"

"But"

"But what grandpa?"

"There is a condition for this"

"What condition?"

"The UN feels that there is only one person who can govern"

"Who?"

"You Ben!"

"Me? No! No way! I am not a politician, nor an administrator, I can not..."

"If you refuse then there will be no global goverment, sorry Ben they have you in a bind"

"There are better people for this job grandpa"

"But you defeated Vilgax, have prevented catastrophies and have kept other invaders at bay, they feel that people will follow and support you"

Ben is silent for a few minutes, deep in thought and finally sighs

"Gwen I am going to be President of earth and you its first lady."


	7. Glory days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden age of Ben 10,000 and his wife Gwendolyn

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its creations, and I would like to acknowledge the Little moments universe for inspiration some situations and characthers and other authors.

One morning on the UN Assembly there is a ceremony a man has his left hand on a book and his right hand in the position of taking an oath, people around the world, watch on TV the ceremony and brodcasters are comenting

"This is historic, the first president of Earth, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson being swore in, the declaration of human rights being used as the document to swear by as not to omit any religion or the constitution of any country as to not imply dominance of one country, we understand that Tennyson also known as Ben 10K was offered the job 6 months ago, that he acepted but discussed the situation of the earth constitution, the lenght of the presidency and he requested that there be no reelection as to not concentrate too much power on one man or administration, and one of the judges of the world court in La Hague is imparting the oath"

"And I will execute the function of president to the best of my abilities so help me the UN!"

"The oath is made! So Mr. Cuomo What will be President's Tennyson first order of business?"

"Well it must be consolidating this new goverment, after all this is an experiment and there are still hot spots on the world, some of them have centuries going and there are always others who manifest themselves suddenly, and the balancing act of keeping each countries laws and goverments while having a strong world goverment, and the 500 pound gorilla in the room, the joining to the Galactic Alliance, it will be an exhausting 6 years"

"Do you think it can be done?"

"We are talking of a young man that has beat almost imposible odds, but he is not a politician or administrator; in fact Mr. Tennyson has been for the most part a policeman of sorts, not really a graduate of a school, but a graduate of the school of life and experience, but if anyone can accomplish this, it's him."

"And your opinion.........Mr. Harangue?"

"Thank you Anderson! I must say I do not agree with the optimism of Mr. Cuomo, we are talking about a delincuent who has used PR stunts to take away people's rights and endangering them in the process, I doubt he even knows how to read, I believe that earth will crash on its world goverment with Tennyson in front, he will manipulate people into thinking he has done a great job"

"Thank you Mr. Harangue for your "unbiased" opinion after you outed yourself on live TV, I don't know how you got a seat on this table since even Fox News does not want to be associated with you"

"Tennyson edited that newsbit!"

"Right! on live television! Please escort Mr. Harangue out.......no need to get ofensive, and don't make the FCC fine us for your languaje........Sorry about that! It apears that mr. Harangue either bribed or falsified an invitation to this network, an unpleasent moment to be sure, now another guest"

there are celebrations all around the world; not everybody is happy about the new order, others look as an oportunity for profit or to aquire power; meanwhile on an exclusive hall there are representatives from all over the world on a gala diner and unoficial dance, there are toasts for the man of the hour and his wife the first lady of earth, the gala continues to the wee hours of the night, untill an eastern ambassador asks Ben Tennyson

"So Mr. President you have made the city of New York as earth's capital? Were not other countries considered? Did you choose your native country to benefit it?"

"Of course not Mr. Ambassador! We chose New York since it was already the capital since the UN building is here, that way the world representatives can make their propossals and grievences to my cabinet, the UN building will be both the seat of the world congress and the house of the presidency, it is the only building in the world equiped to do so"

"I see, very well then"

and the ambassador turns to other diplomats and talks, Gwen turns to Ben

"Well done Doofus, I mean Mr. President! You tip toed that loaded question with ease and with a bullet proof argument"

"I read the reports Dweeb, I mean darling, I know that they will mine every question to create controversy, both the media and the diplomats, some will do it to advance their countries objectives, and others their own agendas"

"I know this feels like a political thriller!"

"Except that in here there is no garantee the good guys will win in the end"

"You sure are a bag of joy!"

"We can no longer call ourselves with our pet names in public Gwen, I would prefer to face Vilgax in a room with all his arsenal than politicians"

"The burdens of comand"

when the gala ends Gwen and Ben go to their house in Manhattan and finally get some rest.

During the first 2 years of his term there are peace treaties signed and honored, and while tensions continue on some regions with the world goverment in coordination with the plumbers the peace is mantained, most of the time both sides are unhappy with the compromise but can live with it, there is also attention to ecological disasters and famine is faced head on, and all the while negotiaions with the Galactic Alliance continue, of course there are some incidents when Ben leaves his office to face a threat and his cabinet and the plumbers chastise him for being so irresponsible, but they are far and few. of course that doesn't stop Ben from inquiring from time to time

"Plumber headquarters, Rook Blonko speaking"

"Rook it's me Ben!"

"Hello mr. President!"

"Call me Ben"

"Yes mr. President"

"Sigh! Is there any trouble?"

"No mr. President! Things have been peacefull, an added bonus of the negotiations with the Galactic Alliance since they are keeping a more watchfull eye on the system, and after you defeated Vilgax what you predicted came to pass, the Alliance grew and the plumbers have expanded, and with the other empires atacking Vilgax during his time of "weakness" they have beaten among themselves that in some empires there have been rebellions and some rulers are being deposed and are talking of joining the Alliance"

"So, no chance to take a time out of being president"

"No mr. President, besides the plumbers can take care of anything, Kevin is right now the best plumber and the new recruits look up to him, everything is in fine hands mr. President"

"Yes they are! I wish there was al least a jaywalker!"

"Woul that not be beneat Ben 10,000?"

"I would take anything right now! Sigh! Talk to you later Rook!"

Ben looks around and opens another folder and starts analyzing; later he returns home, and is greeted by Kenny

"Dada!"

"There's my boy! Did you have fun today?"

"Yesh!"

"So you want to play? Or no?"

Giggles and-----"Yesh!"

and Ben Tennyson plays with his son, later he is talking with his wife

"There are some minor points in the negotiations with the Alliance, mostly from earth, I suspect that they only want to gum up negotiations, what their endgame is I do not know"

"Oh Ben! Can't you keep work at the office?"

"I'm sorry, but this job consumes one, and there is nothing else to talk about, if not fort the time I spend with you and Kenny I would turn into that alternate Ben 10K"

"Come on Ben! If you can question that you are not like that!"

"What worries me I may turn into him with all the time this position demands!"

"I doubt it!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"It's not just that Doofus! You complain that you do not spend a lot of time with us"

"I have to visit many places in Africa and Asia the upcoming month, I am going to miss you"

"But for all your time occupied we have taken advantage of your time, in 7 to 8 months Kenny will either have a little brother or sister"

"That's nice!...Wait! A little brother or sister? You're pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"That's great!"

"See Doofus? Quality over quantity!"

"This makes it whortwhile!"

and Ben and Gwen laugh and dance.

The pregnancy and negotiations take their time, but continue unstoped untill finally in a session at the UN

"Mr. President and honored body the Galactic Alliance will only share technology of the same level between members, and we will not sign exclusive rights to a country for its products and ours, it's for the entire world!"

"Mr. Ambassador we want to know why we can't have more advanced technology"

"Yes mr. Delegate, it is in order to prevent what you call "Culture Shock", if not for the actions of non aligned worlds we would not consider earth ready to join, you have not developed yet faster than light travel, but you are aware of other worlds and have been used as a battleground and come out unscatched, so that makes you a good candidate"

"You say that you will not impose laws of the Alliance on earth and yet you are saying of some laws we must observe"

"Mr. Delegate, our so called impositions are of the nature that you not give assylum to enemies of the Alliance, it's for good of the Alliance and yours, if you receive incursians they may seem friendly at first and may sign a peace treaty but at their first whim they will invade and subjugate you, and they will entreach so deep that the plumbers would not be able to get rid of them and keep earth free, as you should know the incursians have tried in the past, and despite the treaty Attea made they do come from time to time"

"These terms have been discussed since the begining honorables delegates, I believe that it is time to vote, the Alliance and Earth have already negotiated and agreed on the terms, it is time to ratify the treaty or reject it, do we have the vote?"

the delegates debate for a few more hours and finally vote, Earth joins the Galactic Alliance; Ben returns to his office and relaxes untill

"Mr. President!"

"Yes Nancy?"

"The First Lady went to the hospital some 45 minutes ago she said she had contractions!"

"Call my driver, I need to go to the hospital!"

"Right away mr. President!"

Ben picks up some bags and goes out to the elevator. In the hospital lobby the Tennyson family are pacing with some worry, Frank says

"Calm down Carl! Everything is going to be all right!"

"I know that for you is easier, it's your fourth grandchild, but for us is just the second"

"It will be the second for my princess,it's the same!"

"We can definetly count on you to argue about any little detail while Gwen is in pain!"

"Sorry dear!"

"Natalie I just wonder where Ben is! He should be here!"

"I know, it's not like he's president of the Earth! Wait! HE IS! Give him some slack Carl!"

Carl slumps and stays quiet, then the doors open and in comes Ben

"Are there any news?"

"They are about to get her into delivery!"

"Then I can still make it! Excuse Me!"

and Ben goes to Gwen, some time later

"It's a girl!"

Gwen and Ben smile and hug, some time later in Gwen's room everybody is doting on the baby, Ben is speaking on the phone

"She and the baby are all right, both are beutiful!, Thanks Ken for taking care of Kenny"

"No problem Ben! We could not be there with our kids Glen and Lacey Elizabeth so no problem, but the Tennyson kids are a handfull! Wait! Kenny wants to talk to you!"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How's Mommy?"

"She's all right! And you have a little sister!"

"Will I play with her when I go home?"

"Not for a little while Buddy!"

"Oh! OK! Tell Mommy I Love her!"

"Will do buddy"

"And there he goes to keep playing!"

"Thank you Ken, see you soon"

"Anytime Ben, give our best to Gwen"

"Will do"

Ben hangs up and turns to Gwen and their family

"Look Silly Bean! Her hair is orange!! Nobody will doubt who her mother is!"

"I know! But it apears he may have Ben's chin!"

"We'll still love her!"

Sandra and Carl give Natalie a false glare and then start laughing along with Natalie and Frank, Max chuckles. with a mock hurtfull tone Ben says

"My loving family! What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be a street musician not president of Earth if not for Gwen!"

"Mom!"

"You know I'm right!"

"Anyway have you thought of a name for the baby?"

Gwen and Ben look at each other and in unyson say

"Jennifer Joy Tennyson!"

"JJ? Well not horrible!"

and the happines continues.

In the next few years thanks to Earth joining the Alliance there is prosperity and technological advances for the people of Earth, the Alliances also benefits, Earth while not a hot hub of technology is very dynamic and the Plumbers and Alliance use Earth as a base. During a visit from Verdona she inspected JJ and mentioned to Ben and Gwen

"She has the spark!"

"Really Grandma?"

"Yes!"

While they talk Kenny and his cousins walk towards the crib of Jennifer and blow some bubbles from watery soap and JJ laughs and thens gestures mildly with her hands and bubbles of mana in diferent colors apear and burst into the air like fireworks, very small fireworks but the kids laugh and their parents look at what's happening and then

"Verdona! You did this?"

"No!"

"Did you activate something on your Greatgrandaughter?"

"No! It's all her!"

"But how? She is only one eight Anodyte!"

"No child! She is a quarter Anodyte, probably more"

Gwen looks at her grandmother with an interrogative expresion, Verdona says

"Both you and Ben are quarter Anodyte, she stays at a quarter, Kenny also, buit it apears that the whole is more than the sum of parts, she will need guidance"

Ben and Gwen agree.

In the final year of his term Ben feels more relaxed, he has negotiated with alien races and with diferent factions on Earth and made a lot of progress, when one day the UN security council goes to Ben and his cabinet, evreybody is there, including Gwen and the coordinator of the council begins to speak

"Mr. President your term will end in less than a year, we wish you would stay for another term"

"No! Look this job is too demanding and there is the risk that if you permit reelection it may allow someone to stay in power indefinatly"

"We understand your concerns, but we need to have someone that will continue with your work and policies"

"I'm pretty sure that you can find someone that will do just that!"

"Actually we have"

"Then talk to this person"

"We want to...Ms Tennyson will you acept the nomination to be president of Earth?"

"Me? I've been dedicated to my children, I'm not sure!"

"No ofense Mr. President, but we suspect that the First Lady has helped you in deciding policy and diplomacy"  
"True!"

"So we believe she knows what it takes to do this job, so what do you say Ms. Tennyson?"

"I would prefer to stay with my children, but I do want to work also............I acept your proposal!"

"Very well then! We will present your candidacy to the Assembly and let you know their decision; good afternoon Ms. Tennyson! Mr. President!"

and they leave, Ben talks to Gwen

"I should have figured it out, I can't think of anyone better; but you must know it is a very demanding job!"

"I know Ben, but I can count on you to help me with the kids and the job right?"

"What kind of a cuestion is that? Of course I will! One advantage is that we will continue in the same house!"

Gwen rolls her eyes

"Only you would look at being lazy an advantage!"

They both chuckle and then decide to call their parents.

Gwen is elected by a landslide, despite some rumblings of posible corruption or the posibility of a dynasti, but nothing major, Gwen's term as President is smoother and more productive, Gwen's managed better the conflicts and economics and benefited from the newest members from the Alliance, but at the end of her term she was more than happy to leave the presidency, the next President was a former delegate who served on the security council, and Gwen and Ben returned to the tower and dedicated to their children, who were growing like weeds and preparing to take their place in the world.


	8. Fathers and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation begin to make relevance

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I wish to acknowledge the Little Moments universe from wich some characthers and situations will betaken along with works from others authors.

Plumbers Tower, it has become the center of extraterrestrial comerce, diplomatic relations and headquarters for the plumbers on the sector and with Ben Tennyson and his family taking residence there it is named Omnitrix City; as a former president of earth both Ben and Gwen continue to work on investigation and diplomacy and some side heroing, but with Earth as part of the Galactic Alliance, Earth became more watched so Vulkanus, Bounty Hunters and other independent operatives were scrutinazed more closely. And with relations with other worlds earth science and thecnology made strides that benefited every person on earth; but as always there were those who oposed progress, from those who were threathned on their economic or political interests to phundamentalists zealots specially when interspecies marriagges became a subject and what kind of offspring could come from such unions, of course what many people did not know was that that bridge had been crossed many years before, just like extraterrestrial activity had already occurred centuries before, still plumbers headquarters had information on all extraterriestral and their offspring, so it became a surprise when information on a certain boy caught their attention it caused surprise and uncertainty so the heroe of heroes and their greatest plumber were called, Ben and Kevin found themselves on the elevator and started a conversation

"So Kevin how have you been?"

"Fine Ben; things have been quiet so I mostly do training of new recruits"

"Well maybe I'll call you if whatever I'm called on is something interisting"

"Well I was called on something too maybe mine will be more interisting"

"You mean there are 2 beeps? I wonder wich one is bigger?"

"It'll be mine!"

"I doubt it, but then again maybe it's only one and they feel we need to work together, they may feel I need a sidekick"

"Or I need the sidekick"

"Yeah right!"

"I have saved your bacon many times Tennyson!"

"And I haven't?"

and then the elevator doors open and the step on the comand center

"Oh! Good! You both are on time!"

"Hi grandpa!"

"Hello Mr. Tennyson!"

"He is magistrate Tennyson!"

"It's OK Rook, we are not an strict military organization, besides these 2 have worked with me for years, familiarity comes with the territory and in some cases we are family------looking at Ben

"Still magistrate Tennyson some discipline would be advisable and....."

"And I am a former president of Earth, I think I outrank everybody here, .........with the exception of Gwendolyn"

Max chuckles------"So true kiddo, so true"

"I have not found any case of a former ruler being a plumber so I do not know what the protocol should be"

"Let it go Rook, he also has the omnitrix and the city is named after it, anyway the reason I called you is for you to see this video, it was taken on some of the projects in the suburbs, some deliquents harrasing some kids and some elderly"

Ben and Kevin look the video and watch a group of teenagers bullying smaller kids and trying to take money from elderly people

"Can't we spare some plumbers units on those locations? We are not just galactic enforcers and peacekeepers, but also we tend to police the worlds they are located"

"Keep watching"

they do and watch as what looks a 10 year old walk up to the bullies and facing them, the teenagers begin to surround the boy and

"Are we going to see a beating of a kid?"

"Keep watching!"

the leader of the group launches forward the kid who ducks and trips him, then does the same to the one who tries to bear-hug him, the third one gets a kick to the face, not going down but looks very anoyed, the fourth one takes a bat from behind him and starts to say something and begis to swing at the boy, who then touches a metal railing and absorbs its properties, the bat hits him and shaters, the thug whinces in pain and then falls unconcious on the floor after the boy punches him in the gut, the others are at first frozen when the kid takes a step towards them so 2 of the bullies run but the leader is stoped by the kid, the bully on a reflex hits him and goes down favoring his hand when the kid grabs him from the collar of his shirt and begins to talk to him, the thug either nods or shakes his head untill he is thrown some 5 feet away from the kid, who says a final statement and the bully gets up and runs, he walks to the unconcious bully confirms he is down and turns human again he looks after the kids and the elderly and helps leave the area

"So what do you think?"

"An osmossian? But Kevin is the only one! Aren't you?"

"To the best of my knowledge, could he be a recent arrival?"

"No, we have inspected every arrival going back more than 50 years"

"An unknown relative Kevin?"

"Not that I know"

"Well grandpa, what do you want us to do?"

"I would like for you to go and interview the boy so we know more"

Kevin has stayed deep in thought all this time and says

"I would prefer to do this alone"

"Are you sure Kevin? What if it's a trap?"

"I don't think so, I believe a soft touch is the better aproach in this case, and less conspicous"

"Should it not be a better plan to have backup?"

"He's a 10 year old Rook, if he sees many people he may run and may cause him to clam up, I'll go alone!"

"Very well Kevin but call us if you need assistence"

"Don't worry grandpa, Kevin knows what this kid will do, we'd only get in the way"

Kevin nods and goes to the elevator

"Procedure indicates that"

"Rook, this is a on-field decision, Kevin will go alone"

"Yes magistrate!"

and the men turn to their diferent duties.

Kevin walks on the streets of the projects and finally recognizes the street from wich the video was taken, he then begins to walk the nearby streets and feels some familiarity with the neighborhood, he finally sees a group of kids playing and casually looks around and then he sees them, the group of bullies, the oldest seems 16 and the youngest 13, and now a fifth teenager, who looks 17 and meaner and they begin to harrass the kids, Kevin stands still feigning fear when he sees the 10 year old come forth and confront the bullies, the previous bullies seem reluctant to face the kid but the 17 year old smirks pulls out a gun, Kevin tenses and prepares to intervene but the kid suddenly changes into a material that seems flexible and Kevin recognizes as kevlar, the thug shoots and does nothing, the kid charges towards him and throws a punch changing into metal halfway through and punches the gun toting thug, who whimpers and falls to his kness, the other bullies look at themselves and begin to run away from the kid, he turns to the thug and prepares to hit him hard, but then he hears

"STOP!"

he turns toward Kevin and glares at him

"Let me finish him! I won't kill him! But he'll lose some teeth"

"As satisfying that may seem it will not correct the problem, besides you'll start to act like a bully and you hate bullies right?"

the boy sighs

"Yes!"

"Let him go, you made your point"

he looks at the thug

"Stop harrasing the people here, we protect our own!"

and with that he pushes him away, the thug rises and leaves clutching his abdomen area, he sees the kid has his back turn toward him and sneers and rises his gun but a hand with a steel grip grabs his wrist and makes him drop the gun

"I stood up for you, don't make me regret it! Because I'll make you regret it forever! And what the kid would have done would seem like carresses, now go!"

the thug tries to pick up the gun but Kevin stomp his hand and kicks the gun away, the bully tries to glare at Kevin but he freezes when he sees Kevin's expression, so he leaves. Kevin runs towards the boy and call him

"Kid! Wait!"

the kid turns around and

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"You have some unusual habilities"

"Not so unusual, the so-called greatest plumber Kevin Levin can do it!"

"I know! My question is how can you?"

"I don't want to talk about my dead-beat Dad!"

"You're my son?"

"YOU'RE KEVIN LEVIN?"

they look at each other and stay spechless. Some time later on an ice cream parlor in a solitary booth Kevin and the boy are waiting for their orders, when they finally arrive they thank the waitrress and wait till she is away from them and begin to talk

"All right kid what's your name?"

"Devlin"

"Just Devlin?"

"Sigh! Devlin Edward Perrette"

"Perrette? When did I meet..........Pauley Perrette?"

"Nicole Perrette"

"Nicole!"

"I knew you didn't care for my mother! That's why you ignored her when she called to you!"

"I never knew your mother was pregnant! In fact the reason I didn't remember your mother is because back then I had a lot of one night stands and we never saw each other again"

"That makes me feel so much better!"

"Look Devlin, maybe your mother and I would not have worked as a couple but I would never have avoided my responsabilities towards you, and I would have loved to be a part of your life"

"So why should I believe you?"

"I really can't give you a reason, all I can say is I would have tried to be there for you before"

"I really wish I could believe you, but seeing my mother strugle all those years, makes me doubt you"

"Did your mother tell you I did not want to see her?"

"????..........well not really, but you could have looked her up!"

"The problem with one night stands Devlin is that you usually never see the other person again, and I didn't see your mother at the club again, so I didn't know she was pregnant"

"Great way to avoid responsability"

"Yes! It is! I never considered if people would get hurt!"

"Like my mother and me!"

"I'm sorry, I was selfish, but I really want to make it up to you"

"Why? It is not like you really care!"

"Devlin I lost my father, your grandfather at an early age, and I got angry at the world, I was trying to make the world to pay for my troubles, it was wrong and it isolated me from the world and my mother and her husband, and I became a pawn in villains plans, I do not want you to go through the same thing, that's why I want to be here for you."

"Very touching, if anything is true"

"It is! You just need to look at old news to see what trouble I was in."

"Anyway, I still think you're a jerk, but I'll give you some benefit of the doubt"

"Look even if you don't trust me, I can help you to better use your powers and better control them."

"I have been doing pretty good for myself!"

"Yes, but sooner or later you will go against somebody who will push you to your limit and not knowing what you can and can not do may not be the best time to find out."

'Makes sense, but you plumbers are too occupied with the higher ups and forget the little people."

"We try, but we can not be everywhere, and there is the fact that so far it's juveniles who are causing trouble, so it is a matter for the local police."

"And yet it feels there is more to this than just some teen gang!"

"Perhaps, but untill we get a report we may act."

"Whatever!"

"Come let's finish our ice cream! They have almost melted!"

"Right!"

They finish and walk outside after Kevin pays for the the sundaes. When they see the teenagers but this time with some grownups and one of them is Skullface.......they see Devlin and walk toward him

"So you think you can stop us kid? We will show you!"

Devlin glares at them and touches a lamp post and turns into concrete

"Bring it on!"

the adults draw blasters and fire, Devlin tries to avoid them but gets hit, at first he is just stunned but then his outside layer is blown away he falls, he sees that there is a lot of damage and watches some loose electrical wires and tries to absorb them, when he hears Kevin shout"

"NO!"

he withdraws his hand and looks at Kevin

"Don't Devlin! There are other materials you can absorb to make you resistant."

"Keep your mouth shut man or we will shut up for you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You asked for it man!"

Kevin touches rock and gets the rock look and makes his hand grow spikes and get bigger and hurts big time the grownups that attacked him, Skullface looks at him

"Bro you are not suposed to be involved on this!"

He rises his blaster but before he can fire Kevin fires spikes from his fist and disables the weapon

"Not cool bro! I will now do this the hard way!"

Skullface throws a kick to Kevin's crotch but suddenly cries in pain

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Kevin smirks and

"You really thought that I could only grow spikes on my hands? I expected your kick and put some spikes there and right now I'm making them bigger!"

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"And now the finishing touch!"

Kevin's hand takes the form of a hammer head and hits Skullface who drops like a ton of bricks with his teeth around his face, Kevin smirks and then gets his comunicattor

"Rook? Will you please send some plumbers to the projects? Skullface is behind the teenage gang I have him detained along with his accomplices....Great see you soon."

"Dad?......I Mean Mr. Levin?"

"Yes?"

"The people around here helped me detain the gang but we can not keep them still for long."

Kevin smiles

"Sure!"

He then grabs some metal and absorbs its properties and then molds the metal into a giant ring and holds the teenagers, he makes another ring for the legs, in a few minutes some plumbers transports arrive and take into custody Skullface and his partners and also the teenagers

"What will happen with the kids?"

"They'll go to juvie and with luck go straight, if not they'll return more vicious and go in again, hope for the best."

Devlin looks at his father and finally asks

"Why did you stop me from absorbing electricity?"

"Have you ever absorbed electricity?"

"No!"

"If you absorb energy you lose your mind and become very dangerous."

Devlin looks stunned

"That is why I want to help train you so you don't fall into my mistakes."

"Now that I know, I won't......and what about the ability to manipulate matter?"

"You are brainier than me, that's for sure!"

"Mom makes sure I go to school!"

"Good! It'll take a lot of training, but in time you should be able to do it."

"If people are no longer harrased I will go to plumbers tower and train with you."

"Fine! But I will come from time to time."

"Thanks dad!.....I mean mr. Levin."

Kevin smiles

"Sure Devlin, sure."

and with hope both Devlin and Kevin return to their homes.

Some time after Kenny's tenth birthday and receiving his own omnitrix that looks like his father's when he was 10, on the living room of their home Ben and Ken are talking

"Kenny you must be more carefull when you go "hero", you can get hurt or hurt other people wich will make you feel worse."

"But dad! It was an accident! I stoped the bad guy and......."

"You can not count on luck always Kenny! That is why we train so you can be ready and come up with a plan! And also you can not use the omnitrix to get back at bullies!"

"They were not harrasing me but a group of secondgraders! And they were touching the little girls it was so wrong!"

"If you had not charged like a bull you could have made a case against them and have them punished, now they have some days free from you and harras those kids and probably the girls!"

"Dad I tried to do the right thing!"

"You need to act more inteligently and with more patience Kenny, otherwise it will go badly for you."

"Ok dad"

"Look go and do your chores and be sure to do all your asigments that your teacher gave you so you don't fall behind during your 10 day suspension."

"Yes sir!"

Ruffling Kenny's hair Ben says

"Go!"

Kenny goes to his room and Ben stays in the living room, he sits quietly in concentration till a hand rest on his shoulder

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing important Gwen!"

she rolls her eyes "Why do you try to avoid the matter Ben? I know you, I know you are worried!"

"Kenny is too impulsive and impatient, and the thing is he may have left a group of little girls unprotected during his suspension."

"He is too much like you Doofus, you should know that lecturing him will not work."

"It must be done Gwen, he now has to deal with more powerfull enemies that I ever did,and some more insidious, and unlike me he does not have a partner that can pull him away from the abyss and mistakes he falls into so easily, sometimes I wonder if I should take away his omnitrix."

"Don't you dare! Look he is a Tennyson! He tries to save the world, like his father, grandfathers and greatgrandfather, if you take away the omnitrix he will still try and save the world some way and he may get into more trouble."

"I know, I just wish he would listen"

"He does Doofus, you should remember what you were like back then, and you listened."

"But I had the best partner and still do!"

Ben and Gwen Hug and kiss until

"What are we going to have for diner?"

"Meat loaf Kenny!"

"Aw, man!"

"You were able to prepare meat loaf?"

"Those were the frozen diners that I bought."

Ben chuckles.

A few weeks later at the comand central Rook is speaking

"Magistrate Tennyson, I believe we should know who the young kid we saw a little more than a year ago on the video is."

"And I have told you Rook, not the plumbers business!"

"This is highly irregular magistrate!"

"Calm down Rook, that little boy helped expose Skullface's try at recruting and making a gang on the projects, we can give him some leeway."

"But"

"Rook he's just a kid, nothing to worry about, for now, besides he continues to protect the people on the projects."

"I agree with my husband, as long as he doesn't do anything wrong we let him be, until Kevin decides to recognice him."

Kevin looks at Gwen and sighs

"You know?"

"It's obvious Kevin."

"What is obvious?"

"Rook please!"

"You too Ben?"

"Hey we've known you for a long time."

"and Max?"

"Please! Of course!"

"I do not understand what you are talking about!"

"The boy is my son Devlin!"

"Your son? How?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about biology Rook!"

"Of course I do! I just mean you are not married or are you?"

"No i'm not! His mother is a woman I had a one night stand with, and she never told me she was pregnant, at first Devlin was angry at me, he believed that I had denied him and his mother, but Nicole told him she did not look for me because she did not want to tie a man with a pregnancy, but she knew she should have told me so I could be a part of my son's life sooner, although she did a great job with him, he does have a strong moral center."

"You were lucky that you only got one woman pregnant and that it is the only consequence, there are a lot of diseases you could have adquired and......"

"We are not on a Hygiene class Rook!"

"Anyway I am training him on the use of his powers, so as not to have him experience some of the collateral efects that I went through."

"Good Kevin! You and Ben have the same program training your kids on the use of their powers."

"I just wish he would listen to me more, he is smart but impatient."

"And you sound just like Ben, maybe you should join forces."

"Now that's an idea!"

"Whoa! I was just kidding!"

"Kenny needs a partner! And Kevin's son is smart so maybe he can rub some sense into Ken."

"And Devlin needs someone to watch his back, we may have a great oportunity here."

Kevin and Ben smile and even Gwen does when she analyses the situation.

A few days later Kevin drops Devlin at school

"Daaad! I don't want to be in school! People may need me at my neighborhood."

"You know things have been quiet for a long time, and you need to learn, knowledge can help you to better use your powers, it sure did before."

"I know enough!"

"You need to learn more, your tests put you in fourth grade, you should be in fifth, but if you study hard you can advance soon."

Devlin roll his eyes

"I hope nothing goes wrong while I'm here!"

"Police are now patrolling the projects more son, nothing catastrophic will happen, now go in there do your best."

Devlin goes to the room asigned to him, he presents himself to his classmates and tries to concentrate on his classes doing a fair job, he sees one of the students who apears to be daydreaming and sighs, by recess he is bored also but has learned a few things when he sees some sixthgraders making fun fo the daydreamer, he observes that the kid glares at the older boys,he walks towards them and sees the sixthgraders go to some secondgraders and start pushing them around he gets angry and moves toward them and observes his classmate do the same and then the older kids grab the girls behinds and make noises, he feels his blodd boil and the other kid looks ready to pounce the older kids but he looks at him and with a hand gesture calm him down and wait til a teacher hears the girls crying and when she sees what the older boys are doing she rushes towards them then he smiles and sees his classmate and nods, he returns the smile and launches towards the bullies just like he does and pummels them down; his classmate and him are in the detention room and both look around and noting that they are alone begin to talk

"Hi my name is Devlin Perrette or rather Levin."

"My name is Kenneth Tennyson."

"You're the son of Ben 10,000?"

"Yes! And you said Levin? Are you Kevin Levin's son?"

"Yes, He didn't know I existed until little more than a year ago."

"What a coincidence! Both of us in the same class and we both saw what those jerks were doing, specially to the girls!"

"I know, glad you had my back!"

"Glad you made me wait! Last time I saw the jerks do the same I went after them but the teachers and monitors did not see anything and they intimidated the girls into not talking, but this time."

"Yeah! We may get suspended for a few days but they may get expelled and face charges."

"As long they don't do it again! Someone is coming! We'll talk later!"

the door opens and in goes the principal followed by Gwen and Ben and finally Kevin and Nicole Perrette, a raven haired thin woman with green eyes

"So Mr and Ms, Tennyson this is Ken's second incident, and Mr. Levin and Miss Perrette this is Devlin firs incident on his first day in school........but taking into consideration that the boys were molesting the girls we will only keep them after scholl for one week."

Ken and Devlin in unyson

**"One week? Aw Man!"**

"We can always make it 2 weeks."

Ken and Devlin look at each other

**"We are not complaining!"**

"Good! I hope that you will not make it dificult to keep discipline for your sons?"

"Of course not!"

"No Mr. Rogers!"

"I completly agree!"

"Good! They will begin today, you will clean the blackboards and then do your homework understood?"

"Yes mr. Rogers!"

"Then go and start with the first graders rooms."

**"Yes sir!"**

The kids go to the rooms in the lower levels

"And no runing on the halls!"

**"Yes sir!"**

and once they are out of earshot they begin to talk about their training on how to be heroes; the principal says good bye to the parents and goes to his office, Gwen, Ben and Kevin look at each other and smile, Nicole looks at them and asks

"What is going on?"

the others explain while their sons are laughing and talkin among themselves.

Gwen is in her office reading articles about history when Jen enters

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"When I'm 10 Will I get an omnitrix?"

"Maybe!"

"I don't want one!"

" Why?"

"I don't need it!"

"I know JJ you are rapidly learning to control your mana and cast spells, an omnitrix probably would not be of much use."

"And I can also make other people use magic!"

"What? Who?"

"My cousin Lacey! Last time I visited her I thaught her some of the easy spells and she did them!"

"You did?"

"Yes! And then I told Glen the same thing and he did also!"

"BOTH LACEY AND GLEN?"

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't know I was not allowed to do that!"

"No, no honey, I'm not angy at you, I was just surprised, that's all, but you better tell me before you give more lessons OK?"

"Ok mommy!"

And Jen leaves Gwen alone on her office, deep in thought, she finally sighs, gets a determined look on her face and reaches for the phone when it rings

"Hello?"

"Gwen? Thank God! Look Kate and I were talking with our kids when they......."

"Cast some spells."

"Yes! How did you know?"

"JJ told me she gave some lessons to your kids"

"She gave them powers?"

"No Ken, they have the spark, they inhereted it from you, and we may need to look at Kate's geneoligy, maybe there are some maggi on her side of the family."

"But what now? I don't know if my kids have the skill or maturity to be heroes!"

"Don't put the carriagge before the horse brother, they may just be sorcerers like many others and not be heroes."

"Kate is worried that they may go into heroing like her aunt and uncle and now their cousin."

"Let me talk to her to calm her down."

and Gwen talks to her sister-in-law and her brother about their children.

On a news channel Will Harangue is throwing out conspiricy theories, accusing aliens of everything wrong in the world, specially Ben Tennyson

"Ben 10,000 the so called hero of heroes is nothing but a glory hound and is the one who creates problems to resolve them and make himself look good, but despite being banned from many news networks I will continue to give my message out!"

and somewhere in a dark place a preteen boy says to his mother

"What a foolish man mother! How can anyone believe him?"

"Some need something to believe in and put blame on it in order no to take responsibility of their actions, and yes he is a fool, but he will help you defeat your enemies and your father so you can rule both planes of existence!"

and Charmcaster laughs.

Author's notes: Yes I called the chapter Fathers and Sons but I also included mothers and daughters, I had nowhere else to put them, hope yo enjoyed it, please coment.


	9. First Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The oposers begin to have success.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I wish to acknowledge the Little Moments universe from wich I will take some characthers and situations.

Somewhere in Europe, Gwen Tennyson is in front of a group of people called the Coven

"Archmagusses please! Come over to the plumbers, with your abilities we can help earth and defend it! You no longer need to hide."

Rene Gimial "No Gwendolyn! People will be afraid and persecute us! We must remain hidden!"

"If you continue hidden, you will only increase the mistrust in humanity"

"The mistrust is there and will not go away! If we stop hiding it will only increase the mistrust and humans will begin to slaughter us and they will by sheer superior numbers!"

"How can you be so sure? It seems you spread fantasies and dark ones at that!"

Mistress Chao "No Gwendolyn! Among us Magi or Sorcerrors as you may like, we have seers, they can peek into the future and show us at the council what comes......All of us have seen the future, that is why we refuse to go out to the open, we know what will happen, right now is not the moment."

"If you continue to hide that moment will never come!"

Shaman Hallee "There will come a time when we will not hide Gwendolyn, but..........not in our lifetimes!"

"And you are willing to acept it?"

"Their predictions have come to pass Gwendolyn, we have been forewarned and have avoided bloddshed on both sides"

"I'm sorry shaman, mistress, archmage but predicting the future is not an exact science and...."

"It is not science Gwendolyn! We rely on something more than science!"

"Rene please! Gwendolyn we understand your doubts but we will prove it to you, do you have the letter we gave you 2 years ago?"

"Yes I do shaman, here it is!"

"Inspect it please and verify it has not been tampered with."

"Nothing I can see or sense!"

"We would not do anything like that Gwendolyn, please open the letter."

"There! and now?"

"Read it please!"

Gwen does and pales slightly

"So child are you reading anything interesting?"

"It says the date and hour of this meeting, who would be here, the matter of discussion and what I would be wearing."

"Is anything incorrect?"

"No mistress!"

"Back when we gave you this letter and told you to keep bringing it back we knew that this would happen, and decided to show you why we trust our seers so much."

"But mistress! This can be considered a trick and...."

"Child Did you own all of your clothes when we gave you this letter?"

"No!"

"Do you always wear the same jewelry?"

"No!"

"And had you decided the matter we would discuss this day?"

"No! But..........."

"Child you came to us to help in the training of your daughter and later niece and nephew, to convince us of come out of hiding has been discussed recently, unless that was your idea all along."

"No mistress."

"Don't think we want to stay in hiding Gwendolyn, but to do so now will be unwise."

"I believe I understand shaman."

"Of course if you really want us to go out you can always give us the charms of Bezel!"

"NO RENE GIMIAL!! You know full well that Gwendolyn is the guardian of the charms, and must remain so, despite what is coming!"

"Hallee the charms can help us protect ourselves and"

"You know that in those futures where Gwendolyn gives up the charms, death and destruction follow!"

"We can change that!"

"There is no future where that happens."

"So there is a way to change the future."

"No Gwendolyn! He is talking about the powers of the charms, he believes that if there's a war, the charms will tilt the battle in our favor; but we will not spill blodd, neither human nor magui."

"We must protect ourselves!"

"Gimial we have been protecting ourselves and you know we will avoid being attacked!"

"But thanks to her and the other magic wielders like Hex and Charmcaster we are persecuted!"

"We are not being persecuted, but there is mistrust."

"If you come forth we can show the world that there is nothing to fear from you."

"The reaction will be of fear and mistrust, right now people believe that there are few magic wielders and can be controlled, if they learn there are more..........the response will be terrible."

"I am sorry child, but deep down you know we speak the truth, as of right now you and Hex can make the case that people should not fear us...............but you must know that dark times are coming, both you and Hex must be alert and careful."

"What kind of danger comes mistress?"

"******"

"We don't have the specifics Gwendolyn."

"Then adivination is not very reliable shaman!"

"There are events that are mostly constant Gwendolyn, and there are those that are constantly changing, the end result is there, the path not yet."

"So you can not or will not tell me."

"Child, we do not know specifics and if we tell you what little we know, you may ensure the outcome trying to prevent it."

"So no hints then?"

"Be careful of the next Earth president, he will seem someone thrustworthy, but he is not; and prepare your family and friends will be at the center of scandal and attack."

"No sugar coating then; will it be that bad?"

"*************************"

"That bad!"

"The charms would be better protected here!"

"No archmage, I'll protect them!"

Gimial smiles, but a fake smile, and anger in his eyes

"If you can not give me more details."

"We have no more information Gwendolyn, if we had more specifics, we would tell you."

"Thank you for the information, as you said forewarned."

and Gwen takes her leave of the coven.

Omnitrix tower, Gwen is in her living room deep in thought, she doesn't react when the door opens and Ben walks in, he sees her and smiles, he walks towards her and kisses her on the cheek, Gwen continues meditating

"Oh! Oh! If my patented kiss did not work there is a big problem!"

"What? Oh! It's you Ben! When did you get here?"

"I just arrived, but I could have cooked diner, taken a shower and gone to sleep and you would not have noticed it."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

Gwen contains herself and finally says

"Maybe!"

"So soon? What's bothering you?"

"I went to talk to the coven of sorcerrors to come out of hiding, but they refused; according to them it would be terrible for them and humans; and there are bad times coming."

"Come on Gwen! You have always said that predicting the future is a parlor trick!"

"I have said that Ben, but I have never seen a similar situation with the coven; they gave me a closed letter 2 years ago, I finally opened it today and the letter was writen on what was going to be discussed, the date, the hour and what I was going to wear, some of the clothes I only bought them last week."

"Maybe they changed the letter"

"No! I inspected it, and I inspected the security tapes from here and the transports, no residual magic, seal unbroken and the paper aged to precisely the day, also the ink; they did predict the future!"

"Maybe there is a trick you haven't detected yet!"

"Maybe, but why do it? There is nothing to be gained!"

"To stay hiden? A power play?"

"Perhaps, but it does not make sense, and they did warn me to be careful,me and Hex!"

"I know you trust Hex and he has been a model citizen but still."

"He has been a big help in training JJ, Glen and Lacey, and nothing of dark magic, also that my family and friends would be at the center of attacks and scandal!"

"Seems business as usual Gwen!"

"I know, but it still filled me with dread, they also told me not to trust the next Earth president."

"I don't want to interfere on administration matters."

"And you shouldn't, but we better keep an eye on him, we better start preparing diner the kids will soon arrive and they always are hungry."

and Gwen and Ben go about their duties as parents.

Will Harangue's home, a pig sty, and Harangue mumbling

¨Fuck you Ben Tennyson! You made me look foolish on live TV and people were happy for your presidency, if not for those who opose Earth being in the Galactic Alliance nobody would watch my program, if only I had something to hang on you!¨

there's a knock at the door

¨Fuck it! Another bill colector! Let me rest, you cocksuckers!¨

the knock repeats, Harangue stays quiet and still, but the knocking continues, finally Harangue goes to the door in his underwear

¨A bill collector would have given up long ago, must be a Jehova Witness, if I answer in my underwear they will go away in disgust!¨

Harangue looks through the peephole and sees a midle age woman

¨Yeah a witness, might as well go the full monty so she leaves quickly----------he drops his briefs and throws them to the sofa------------Now let's see if after this they'll continue to knock on this door¨

he opens the door and confirms that it's a midle aged woman, she looks at him and lowers her gaze and she smirks

¨Well Will now I know why you are not married or have a girlfriend! May I come in?¨

Harangue gets red on his face and begins to talk

¨My girldfriends have been satisfied and have returned for more than seconds! And No! You may not come in! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!¨

the woman has grabed Harangue's penis and squezes hard

¨I said if I could come in!¨

¨Yyyyes! Come in! Will you?¨

¨Good boy! I'll be delighted!¨

she lets go and walks in

¨How the mighty have fallen!¨

¨It's a temporary set back, soon I'll get a scoop on a good story and I will be on top! Now if you excuse me I'll put on some pants¨

¨No! You'll stay as is as long as I am here!¨

¨What? You can't be serious! This is humilliating!¨

¨You were not thinking that when you opened the door, you wanted to humilliate me so I would leave you right?¨

¨Yes!¨

¨Well it didn't work and you will pay by being humilliated instead¨

with that the visitor apears to lose some weight and look younger, she unbuttons the first 3 buttons of her blouse, Harangue is shocked at the transformation

¨Well you sure like this, specially your little friend!¨

Harangue goes to cover himself

¨Don't cover yourself! You'll go around like this as long as I say! If you try to cover yourself again you'll become an eunuch!¨

Harangue gulps and stays motionless

¨Good boy! Relax Will; I've come to help you!¨

¨Funny way to do it!¨

¨Wil! Wil! If you had been nice, nothing of this would have been necesary! But you wanted to be a jerk so now you pay the piper¨

¨So how will you help me? Will you take off your clothes and have intercourse?¨

the woman smiles walks towards him, grabs his penis and twists

¨Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!¨

¨You really want to lose your friend right?¨

¨NO! No!¨

¨Then shut up and listen!¨

she lets go and walks back

¨You have been very unlucky Will, but I can help you return to your glory days¨

¨How? I have not found a story that will take me to the top! You work on goverment or with a celebrety?¨

¨No! But I can access information that in your hands will be sensationalized!¨

¨I am a serious journalist! I will not sensationalize news!¨

¨It's about Ben Tennyson and his cronies the plumbers!¨

¨That would be golden! What do you want for it?¨

¨Nothing!¨

¨Nothing? Is it any good?¨

¨The best!¨

¨If so why not get money for it?¨

¨I have my reasons And you will use this information like no one else!¨

¨I am interested¨

¨I will give part of the information so you do not waste it in one siting, I want to see the Tennysons squirm¨

¨Let me see if the information is any good¨

¨Oh it is!¨

the woman gives Harangue some documents and he begins to read them and begins to smile

¨This is good! Really good!¨

¨I know you seem to have forgoten you are bottomless!¨

¨You wanted to see it; let's celebrate in my bedroom!¨

¨You wish! I've had better and bigger men! This is strictly business! Don't get your hopes up, even if know you are up!¨

¨These documents are good, but proof would be better!¨

the woman draws a usb from her bossom

¨Here's the proof! Now you can work on how to present it!¨

with that the woman buttons her blouse and to Harangue she seems to gain weight and age

¨After you air this I will bring you more information, and you can get dressed and one word of advice........Don't try this again, the humilliaton you'll give will be disapóinting at your lacking!¨

and with a smirk the woman leaves, Harangue is furious but looks at the usb and the documents and smiles

¨It was worth it!¨

and Will Harangue goes to his computer and begins to see what is in the usb.

It's another day at the tower and Gwen and Ben are geting ready to go to work

"Will you return early today Dweeb?"

"I should Doofus"

"Good! Kenny and JJ should return late, with their extracurricular activities should give us some us time to have some fun!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Playing some SummoSlamers!"

Gwen rolls her eyes and smirks "Maybe I will not hurry geting home!"

"That'll be our cover story! You know what will really be doing"

"Then I will get back as early as I can!"

Gwen and Ben cuddle when suddenly their phone rings

"Let it ring! Let's have some us time!"

"Ben that's for later,let's see who it is! Grandpa?"

Ben frows and answers the phone

"Grandpa? Is something wrong?.........No we haven't turned the TV on!...........Why? What's so important?...............All right! I'm turning the TV on!"

Gwen looks at Ben with an inquiring look, Ben shrugs and turns the TV on, and enters the channel that Max told him, the see Will Harangue with a big smile and cackling

"Like I informed before and warned people for years Ben Tennyson is a fraud! He claims to work for law and order and yet these images of his wife making out with another man, who is long time associatte Kevin Levin and it was a rough session because it seems that they are into choking, he finally drops her literally and that's not all here we see Kevin Levin introducing a woman into omnitrix tower the so called securest place on earth who went to Tennyson's room and stayed there for some time and if you see what little we can when she leaves Tennyson's clothes are on the floor, including his underwear, so we know what happened,lax security and a degenerate couple and friends, are these the people we want defending earth?"

Gwen and Ben are shocked

"When did this happen Gwen?"

"Shortly after I returned from my studies Ben, Kevin wanted a relationship, I turned him down and he became agresive, he stoped before he hurt me and was very apolegetic afterwards, he disapeared for a while remember?"

"All the way back then? Why didn't you tell me what had happened?"

"I didn't want you to beat him up, and to give him a chance to redeem himself"

"You should have told me, at least to work together on him, specially since it apears that it was him who gave Charmcaster the information on how to get into the tower and let her in, call the kids tell them to return home as soon as they can, that we need to talk, I'm going to the comand center."

Ben gets out of home and goes to the comand center, when he enters they all turn to him, many of the plumbers turn to their activities and do not look at him, Max and Rook are looking at him with inquiring eyes

"All right people what was shown on TV did happen more than 15 years ago, it's water under the bridge, Kevin did not take Gwendolyn's rejection well but he did not hurt her...much, and for those who were here back then will remember that Kevin was lost for a while, as for the woman who was with me, again those who remember we went from top to bottom looking at how that woman got in, now we know, Kevin drank a lot back then he was manipulated."

"Who was that woman sir?"

"Charmcaster!"

the plumbers look at Ben

"But nobody has known anything about her in more than 15 years!"

"I know she used spells to look like people who were working and living at the tower at that time, she used them on me, we have been waiting to know what her master plan is/was, she revealed herself before she left and put me unconcious, we have not detected her in years, so I do not know if she's behind this or not; anyway call Kevin Levin we have to talk!"

"We do not know where he is!"

"Call to his comunicator!"

"It was found in the lobby."

"Doesn't anybody know where he went?"

"He was here with us when the Will Harangue report came on; he was very distraught, he kept saying What did I do? What did I do? I do not deserve to be here! and he ran to the elevator and went down to the lobby, when some agents went to stop him they only found his comunicator and phones."

"Keep searching for him!"

Ben then turns to his grandfather

"Grandpa Max can you call our parents and rest of the family? We need to explain everything to everybody!"

"Sure kiddo! Go to your home, I'll go over there and tell you in person what was decided."

Ben nods and goes to the elevator.

Frank and Natalie's house that same afternoon-evening Gwen and Ben arrive and go into the house they see their grandpa, both their parents and Ken with his wife, they notice that they have left for them 2 chairs that face all of them, Ben notes the glares from his aunt and uncle and also his parents, Gwen notices Ken is looking at her and Ben with inquiry on his eyes and she sighs

"All right I will assume that everybody has seen the Harangue report and want answers, that is why Ben asked me to arreange this meeting, so let's start!"

"Silly....Gwen! Did the images Harangue aired real or are CGI?"

"They are real mom!"

"Why didn't you report him?"

"I wasn't in any real danger!"

"Gwen!"

"I wasn't! I was about to use rocks and anything near to clobber him, but he stoped and left in shame, he was absent for quite some time, and has been very responsible ever since!"

"I would feel less worried if you kept him away from you Gwen."

"It's OK dad! He hasn't tried anything ever again!"

"Just tell me why he did that to you!"

"He wanted to start a relationship with me and I turned him down, he got angry and you saw what happened."

"You risked a lot Gwen, he is almost a stalker................All right next topic! What about you Ben? Did you have sex with another woman?"

"Well yes!"

"WHAT? What kind of an excuse do you have?"

"Well Aunt Lili the woman was Charmcaster and she used a spell to look like Gwen, I believed she was and when she started to get frisky I was surprised, but it really looked like Gwen, after we finished she took her real form and gave me a spell that put me to sleep,if not because Gwen got worried and went to check on me I don't know how long I would have slept."

"And you believe this story Gwen?"

"Yes mother, I detected Charmcaster's magic and looked at the security tapes, she used a spell to look like me, I even pretended to be angry so she would show herself, but she never did, I wanted to giver her a piece of my mind and a knucklesandwich!"

"Gwen! Ladies do not do those things! Even if they humilliate you and try to seduce your husband! You react with class and........SHOVE HER TO FALL ON HER ASS!!"

"Calm down dear it was a long time ago."

"Wait! You mean I didn't dream that?"

"NO! She kissed and tried to tongue your father and after that she said some disparregin words about him so despite being my former best friend I pushed her.....Hard!, my mother and father where apolegetic to her and the other guests, but I was so mad! That's the last time I saw her, even your grandparents knew she had crossed a line and never invited her, at least when we are invited!"

"Mom and you tried to make me keep a friendship with Marci Hunter! She was a bully! And a very nasty one, she even humiliated some of my friends!"

"I know, I know; last time I talked to her parents they were mortified, it seems she had some breast implants and had used her skills as a dancer to become a stripper, last they heard she was offering her services for bachelor parties, who knows what else she does at those things!"

Ben looks at Ken discretly, Ken to his uncle Carl, Carl to his brother Frank and Frank finally to his father Max and decide not to make the question, Gwen then says

"Well mom you know what you want to do when a rival tries to interfere in your relationship, I've never had the chance, as for Ben he tought I decided to waver our promise to wait to our wedding night!"-------------Lilli and Sandra and probably Kate put on their poker face, as do the me-----------but she was a real convincing copy, because she looked like me I forgave the Doofus........now if she had taken the form of Kai Green I would have shown Ben what a karate kick does to a scrotum!"

the men **"** **Ooooooowwwwwwww!"**

Carl "Gwen honey I was unsure of the marriage between the 2 of you, but I understand now that you are the one to keep him in line!"

"Geez thanks dad!"

"Gwen?"

"Yes Kate?"

"Can you teach me to do those kicks?"

"Hey! I haven't cheated on you! Nor do I want to!"

"Just insurence dear!"

"I really am starting to dislike family reunions"

"Welcome to the club cuz!"

"Knock it off you clowns! Silly bean what now? They have been calling us, what do we say?"

"No coment! Don't try to explain they will distort anything you say, specially the tabloids, just say that we are still together"

"All right, but maybe confronting them would be helpful!"

"Not with these vultures mom; and you better be prepared they may pop up from the thrash."

"I'll call your grandparents so they know how to react and what to expect; what about Kevin? Are you two going to do something about him?"

"First thing first we need to find him!"

"Did he escape?"

"No Lili he was at the comand center and became very distraught, he was ashamed and left the plumbers, he droped every piece of technology that could be used to track him, we are looking for him, but we will not find him"

"How can you be so sure? Maybe he left the planet?"

"No he would have been found by now, he is on earth, exactly were I can't say"

"Can't the plumbers find him?"

"Rook is a very good plumber but very by the book and what made Kevin such a great plumber was his ability to think outside the box, and with his experience as a criminal he was the very best going undercover, we will not find him unless he wishes to be found, a shame we are better with him and this will devastate his son and his girlfriend, he seemed to be finding peace at last!"

"That's the problem with the tabloids dad, they destroy the subjects of their reports, but they can not be sued, no matter how much I want to, specially on this case since they reported some truth!"

they continue the talk well into the high hours, they finally return home Ben turns to Gwen

"You really shouldn't have said anything about a promise to wait to the wedding night, I don't think they believed you!"

"Our mothers know"

"So do our fathers"

"What? Why didn't they say so?"

"They prefer not to know, but don't make it too obvious when we lie!"

"Fine!"

and they return home.

In the next few weeks the gossip still centers around Harangue's report, Kenny and Devlin are talking

"So you have no news about your dad?"

"No! I can't believe he tried to kill your mom!"

"She says that she wasn't in any real danger, and that your dad stoped on his own"

"Yeah well my mother is devastated, she and dad were starting a relationship and now she has been dumped...again!"

"I'm sorry Devlin but it was neither your dad's or mine's fault"

"I know I want to go to Will Harangue and beat the crap out of him!"

"Don't! Mom and dad told me that it will only help Harangue on his accusations, hopefully the actions by the plumbers will prove the lies by that jerk, now let's continue patrolling"

And Devlin and Ken continue their work.

Jen is in the library when a man aproaches her

"Hello Jennifer!"

"Hi! Profesor Hex! I've come for my weekly tutoring!"

"Very well, we will have company this week, she is not as good as you, but she has potential.....how are your parents and family?"

"Fine Profesor Hex!"

"Call me Uncle Hex!"

"Yes Profe...Uncle Hex!"

Hex smiles and then puts a serious expresion-----------"Jennifer be careful, I doubt that the information that's hurting your family and plumbers was obteined by technological means, I believe magic was involved!"

"Can't you do something uncle Hex?"

"I don't know, only time will tell"

and JJ goes to the study where she sees another girl and senses her magic and she smiles.

Will Harangue's house, his new house evererything is neat and clean and Harangue feels like he's on top of the world, he is thinking to himself

_"I finally paid of my debts and I'm still geting money, I don't need more information, with just this I am on top, my address is private and with no forwarding address I should be peacefull"_

then the door bell sounds

_"Who could that be?"_

Harangue looks at his security monitor and his jaw drops, the midle age woman is outside

_"How did she find me? Well let's see how I get rid of her!"_

He opens the door and greets the woman

"Hello! So happy to see you! How have things been to you?"

"Great! I have enjoyed all of your editorials against the Tennysons"

as she speaks she enter the home of Harangue, he closes the door and goes to the woman

"Well I believe that with what has been done is enough!"

"No! No! There's more and it will keep you on the public's eye and create more misery for the Tennysons!"

"So what do you have?"

"First of all you will take of your pants and briefs...NOW!"

"What? No! I did not do anything to deserve this!"

the woman laughs

"Oh! Yes you did! You moved and tried to lose me, you don't want to drive the dagger deeper and because to remind you who is boss!"

"You are not the boss of me!"

"Yes I am! And if you want to avoid calamities you will do as I say!"

Harangue gulps and he takes off his pants and underwear, and again like last time the woman unbuttons the first 3 buttons of her blouse to show more breast, she seems to get younger and then she says

"There! Much better!"

"So you want to see me, maybe you can see more if we are more intimate!"

the woman sneers

"Never going to happen! I have power over you, that is why I do this and you will comply whenever I say so!"

"As long as we are alone!"

"I don't care if you are the guest of honor in a room full of people, if I say you have to do it, you do it! Understand?"

Harangue gulps and nods

"Yes I understand!"

"Don't look so worried I will not put you in such a compromising position,unless you force my hand!"

"Yes?..........."

"Call me Miss Hope"

"I got the message Miss Hope does it really have to be this way?"

"Yes and before you get any ideas I can look very young even a minor so if you don't think I can destroy you, a photo right now will send you to the pedophile section and you know how they are treated by other inmates........you are scared it has shriveled to almost nothing!"

"You said you had more dirt on the Tennysons!"

"This time is on the plumbers but misions with Ben Tennyson"

and Harangue smiles.

Devlin and Kenny are patroling the streets

"So how is your father taking the news of hte events in undertown when they have tried to take over the world?"

"Badly! He kept the information clasified as to not create panic and to avoid people geting hurt due to retalliation, but Harangue is making sound like the plumbers are working against earth"

"He sure knows how to hurt people!"

"How's your mom?"

"Better, still sad, I wish dad would return!"

"There are people calling for his lynching, it would not be wise for him to return"

"I just wish he would!"

"Maybe when things quiet down, by the way I'm going home early today"

"Your parents want you early today?"

"Yeah!"

"Nothing to do with Nadia?"

Ken's voice increases his pitch by almost an octave "What? NO!"

"You're a bad liar Tennyson!"

"OK she finally acepted going to the movies.......she wants to go to a festival of european cinema, I'll be bored reading the subtitles!"

"Man! You'll probably understand better than her! The omnitrix will translate everything for you!"

"It's some germs that do it! Maybe it will help me to impress her!"

"You're going to european cinema, she's already impresed! Good Luck Ken!"

and the boys continue talking

Gwen is reading reports and frows

 _"Is this what the coven meant to guard against? How it can not be? Is there something worse to come?"_ and Gwen shivers.

On the library of the university Hex is chanting spells and thinks _"Please let it not be her!"_ but deep down he knows she is.

The midle age woman walks around the city untill finally she walks into the forest, when she is sure she is alone she changes form into Charmcaster! She opens a portal and then

_"Gwen you have no idea what's in store for you! Neither do you "dear" uncle!"_

she walks into the portal and it closes.


	10. Winds of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lines are drawn.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I would like to acknowledge the Little Moments universe from wich I will take some characthers and situations.

Omnitrix tower, the comand center, Rook Blonko is reading the news and looks worried, Ben and Gwen arrive and say their hellos, a little later Max Tennyson arrives also and then Rook turns to them

"Ben, Gwen, magistrate Tennyson! So good of you to come in!"

"I am unsure of what we can add to what is going on Rook, except that we have become the tabloids and Harangue's favorite subjects!"

"I know Ben, but both you and Gwen are former earth presidents so your opinions carry weight, and we need some counterweight to those voices!"

"Rook after the expose by Harangue we no longer have weight in our opinions, even my discoveries have been questioned!"

"Rook, Harangue finally did it, we are nullified!"

"Does that mean you have given up?"

"No! But our opinions can no longer help"

"But in polls you still have some aproval"

"Only little more than half of people surveyed, not very good"

"And even if the minority were half, they are very vocal and overshadow our aproval"

"The most troubling problem are the constitutional amendments, the current earth president has managed to institute reelection and has catereted to the groups that opose interspecies marriage by way of the articles of countries rights"

"That was the debate during the writing of the constitution in the early years of my presidency Rook, we had hoped that human rights would prevail, they have not!"

"And of course the groups that opose extraterrestrials have recently gotten more representation in their countries and are roling back many of the constitution's more progresive laws"

"Sadly they have been helped with all those reports of how some of the aliens tried to take over earth, or changing earth's enviroment to their own needs even if it meant the death of humanity, and the fact that the plumbers kept it secret"

"Pumpkin it was kept secret to avoid panic and acts of terrorism towards inocent aliens!"

"I agree grandpa, but it should have been revealed some time after that, as an act of good faith on part of the plumbers and having faith towards humanity"

"I had planed to reveal those incidents, without the sensationalism aspect that it finally came out with, I wanted to wait when there were better relationships between terrans and aliens, sadly it came out earlier than expected........at a bad moment!"

"Just like our personal information, how did they get it?"

"We are not sure; there has been constant internal investigation, some have been given freely, at the request of the earth goverment, other information it is still eluding us; president Sean Moore was elected on a progresive program, but he has instituted a conservative one, and has empowered xenophobic groups to attack extraterriestrals, and we believe that he is responsible on the rise of conservative laws on diferent countries, specially where there are religious zealots who were the biggest hurdle in making the global goverment"

"Attacks on aliens? Why is that familiar?"

and Ben ponders.

Meanwhile at the UN building, president Moore walks down the hall to his office, he talks to every guard and secretary he encounters untill he arrives to outside to the desk of his private secretary

"Good morning Melanie!"

"Good morning mr. President!"

"Call me Sean!"

"Now, now Mr. President; you know I must keep decorum"

"I know, but still it feels to rigid.....What is in my schedule?"

"In 2 hours you have a meeting with the argentinian delegate and 2 hours later with the delegates of the EU!"

"Only 2?"

"The EU delegates are 15, and the United Kingdom they still are at odds of what they can get and what not"

"Ah yes! It will keep me busy the rest of the day, please have some water and some food on hand when the EU delegates arrive, and I will be preparing myself to deal with them, so please no calls or visits till I tell you"

"Yes mr. President!"

she leaves the office and closes the door, Moore loses his smile and opens his briefcase wich is a sophisticated computer and turns it on and waits till it makes the necesary conections to begin to speak.

Ben is concentrating and finally speaks

"The forever Knights!"

"Them! Now?"

'Yes! Remember they started to kill children of aliens and forcing them to leave the planet?"

"But the forever knights were not that dangerous!"

"This happened before you were asigned to earth Rook, back then they were more formidable, after George was defeated and killed by Dagoon they once more divided into diferent factions and were easily dealt with, but all of this is their program and they have kept technology that may explain how they have been able to obtain information, and probably undercover agents on the earth goverment, if not the plumbers themselves!"

"Ben! You know full well that plumbers are strictly investigated!"

"I know grandpa, but they stayed quiet for a long time, who knows since when they implemented this plan!"

"And the president is with them? Or are they taking advantage of him?"

"He is probably the inside man! May be the high man of the knights!"

"Ben! You can't be serious! How can you say that?"

"They were silent for a long time, and now they have access to the highest post in the land; they are most likely organized under one leader, and I doubt he would allow an underling to have the most power in the land"

"You're right, but we have no proof!"

"I know, we can't acuse anyone, but we must be vigilant and not trust the earth goverment"

"Whoa! Kiddo! We can't challenge the goverment! The plumbers functions are not that!"

"Nor do I want to do a coup! But we better be careful on what information we give to the president"

"Not an easy task Ben, you know as president he has discretion on the information he asks for, like we did"

"There are loopholes, as always, we must find them, he will get a lot of information still, but investigating him, discretly mind you we may get something to indict him with"

"It will not be easy kiddo, if he is the big kahuna he will not make mistakes, he's acting skillfully, you have said so yourselves, he is using all of his powers to obtain his goals, we must assume he will detect an investigation!"

they all begin to ponder.

Over at the office of the president in the UN building Sean Moore is talking to holograms of the forever knights

"So have you started to promote discomfort among the aliens in undertown?"

"Not yet mr. President!"

"CALL ME ARN!"

"Sorry Arn! It's not easy to infiltrate alien groups, and we find it distastefull!"

"Sacrifices must be made if we want the aliens to leave earth! Killing them will only grant them simpathy! This way terrans will cheer us as we get rid of the aliens"

"It'll take years to do it this way! We must exterminate them now!"

"As entancing as this way would be we would face oposition, besides the forever knights have been doing this for centuries a few years will not make a diference!"

"We must listen and obey Arn; he has guided us with wisdom, and his methods are sensible"

"Fine!"

"What say the rest of you?"

"Aye!"

"Then we will continue with my plan and Malagat?"

"Yes?"

"You can continue to question me, not because I like subversion, but because you are true on your actions and posture, I can respect that!"

"Yes my liege!"

"As for you Cromwall, thanks for your support.............too bad it's an act!"

"My liege No!"

"Yes! Right now your fellow knights are receiving all the information of your dealings to obtain wealth from aliens and look this plan to have me killed"

"No Arn! I would never betray you!"

"I would believe you if not because your assasin is an operative of mine and informed me of everything!"

"Damn you! I will still kill you, I will detonate the bomb in your office!"

"Go ahead! It was dismantled as soon as it was put here!"

"You lie!"

"Go ahead!"

Cromwall tries to activate the bomb to no avail "Shit! I will return to take my rightfull place!"

"No you will not! My operatives are entering your room right now, after they took your lair!"

"No! You got me! I will escape and then...."

"You will not escape Cromwall! See that device my operatives have set up on your office? It's your execution chamber! Put him between the posts!"

"Fellow knights do not let him do this! If he executes me, the forever knights will be under his absolute thumb!----------the other knights stay silent----------Cowards! are you so afraid of him?"

"Show more courage Cromwall! You tried to kill me and profited from our group, it's time to pay the piper! EXECUTE HIM!"

"NO! MERCY! I CAN STILL BE HELPFULL!"

the operatives push a button and Cromwall begins to contort and scream in agony, he continues to do so for what it apears hours but it is only minutes till he desintegrates, the other knights look in terror and then

"Knights the device was set to last 4 minutes,in that time Cromwall felt undescribable pain and it kept him alive untill desintegration.........he did not act alone so his accomplices shall also be punished, do not worry, they will not be executed, but they were witness to the death of their leader, as for their punishment, some will lose everything and serve as servants of other knights, others will also lose their fortune and position and be foot soldiers, and the rest will become squires of other knights, it will take some time for them to become full fledged knights, the squires should do it sooner, the servants may never regain position ever again, they will serve as a warning to others of the price of treason........Now we shall continue to review our plans"

and they do with chills down their spine.

In the comand center Rook talks

"We are in a dificult position, even with the technichalities we may not be able detain the president, even his alterations to the constitution have been done legally, and there is no conection to the xenophobic groups"

"Perhaps Rook but as magistrate you can investigate those groups, even unoficially there might be some thread to follow, and for the moment that is the only option open to us!"

"You are right, it will take a long time, but it is our only option

"Rook since it's the forever knights the investigations should be in hate groups, some will lead to dead ends, but sooner or later it will lead to them"

"That is not a bad idea Ben, we will make a plan for investigating these groups!"

and the reunion ends.

As the reunion of the forever knights nears the end Arn speaks

"Malagat!"

"Yes?"

"You are receiving some information, you will take it to Will Harangue so he airs it on his program and create more anger towards the aliens

"Do we have to work with that piece of shit?"

"For the moment, he is usefull right now

"And you trust me to carry out your plans?"

"I do, I prefer an honest enemy than a false friend/follower"

"I will do as you say my liege!"

"Good! Contrary to what you think Malagat, it will take time, but not as much as all of you fear!"

and with that the reunion ends, in time for the president to prepare himself for his duties.

Ben and Gwen are in their department talking with Max

"So grandpa, do you think we can make the conections to the president?"

"I don't know Ben, we are assuming he is with the forever Knights, but we have no evidence of that, only circunstancial evidence"

"I remember my father saying that sometimes that it's better circunstancial than facts"

'We are not in a trial Gwen, although when I was active I did not deal with a lot of trials or politics"

"We have grandpa, that is why I am sure that all of the changes to the laws and the actions of hate groups are related and it points to the knights...........anyway we are talking about the information, we must also consider from where they have gotten more technology"

"We didn't consider that!"

"Because it does not apear to be from known tech, perhaps old tech taken from archeological digs?"

"Are you asking me to talk to Wes Green?"

"Yes, maybe he needs to beef up security"

"Wes no longer goes on digs Ben.........he is very sick"

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that!"

"Maybe you should talk to Kai since she now is the absolute leader of those groups"

"NO!"

"Gwen honey I know you have your diferences but this is more important"

"And she shouldn't be so rude! Or rather insulting to both of us!"

"Besides grandpa she stoped talking to us, the last time we went to a dig only mr. Green was there, that's when we learned Kai would have a child, when she began to do digs once more she avoided deals with the plumbers and more with us!"

"You should bury the hatchet!"

"Maybe we should talk to Rook and have him talk to Kai and convice her to have plumber presence on her digs"

"Yes it can be done, but you should mend fences, you were friends when you were kids and you Ben went out with her"

"We were not friends grandpa!"

"And we didn't go out grandpa, I worked for her, unpaid work by the way"

"Kai insists you were rude to her Ben!"

"I told her that I was not her servant and that Gwen was more important than her, and that I loved Gwen!"

"She felt insulted when you said that!"

"Grandpa I never strung her along! I was engaged to Gwen, that is why I never went out with her!"

"You didn't get engaged when you returned from studying abroad Gwen?"

"No grandpa, we got engaged before I went to college"

"So you did propose to her when you asked for Verdona's ring!"

"Yes!"

"I understand, yes Rook can talk to her,and probably take a look at her inventory, she may notice some artifacts missing"

and with that Max leaves to make his calls.

In undertown an elder is talking to what apears his descendants

"If the people of earth want for us to leave earth we must do it! I am looking at other planets we can go to!"

"But grandfather why should we? We have built a life here, we must stay here!"

"Big Brother grandfather knows best"

"NO! We are superior to terrans! We can take this planet and rule over them!"

The old alien slaps the young one "Don't shame us!"

"But grandfather are we not superior?"

"NO! We are not superior to terrans, we have more advanced technology, but we are not superior, you are acting like chimera who spouted these repugnant ideas to conquer our planet and tried to exterminate us! We can not give in to these dark thoughts!"

"I am ashamed grandfather, I will not spout or follow these ideas!"

"Do not fall to the level of criminals my grandchild, if people act on these ideas, no wonder terrans do not want us!"

and the elder leaves, and the youngest of the aliens talks to his brother

"There are a lot of beings that think like you brother we are organizing to take the surface by force, come with us!"

"What? No! You may not remember because you were so young back then, but I do remember, the chimera came to our planet asking for asylum, we gave it to them and then took over because they were :"better" than us, I will not dishonor my race by becoming like the chimera!"

"We are superior! We will take this planet by force!"

"Brother stop!"

"I took you for someone braver!"

"I will tell grandpa right now!"

"Don't force me to kill you!"

"You would kill your own brother? What have you become?"

both brothers run oposite directions.

Comand center

Ben "Are these numbers right?"

"Yes Ben; for the most part plumbers were only injured, but civilians on both sides suffered heavy casualties, both sides were ready!"

"Harangue is having a field day with this and the hate groups got what they wanted, aliens out of control killing inocents, and the aliens got xenophobic humans attacking them, both sides claiming that the other is the agressor!"

"Look at you! Making a great analisis!"

"The big chair made me look at the big picture,and this looks like a coincidence but it was too coordinated, there is someone pulling the strings

"We were able to arrest some of the most agresive fighters but none gave us much information, and others have already left the planet"

"Really? Why?"

"As far as we can determine many of the ones who have left earth came here to avoid war derived from the conquest of their world, they do not want to go through it again

"You kept here some of the suspects right?"

"We were unable to do so, in some cases as soon as it happened some left and with no witnesses we could not detain anybody, I am pretty sure that I saw at least a family strugling with 2 brothers fighting among themselves for no aparent reason, but the younger one looked as if he had been in a war zone, the elder one seemed to scold him"

"We may have lost a lot of leads Rook, but it has begun!"

and a grim feel inundates the comand center.

Over the UN building the president is in his private meeting

"So those are the oficial death tolls, mostly civilians, and there was an exodus of aliens"

"Wouldn't it be better to kill them my liege?"

"No, they will tell other aliens and spread the word, dead they won't serve us, this way they spread the fear"

"You are trully wise my liege!"

"We will continue as planned, soon there will be another confrontation in another part of the world and people will demand action be taken, we will take this up in another week after I bow to pressure and enact harsher laws on aliens, good day gentlemen!"

as the meeting ends the briefcase gets the components more compact and then looks like an ordinary briefcase, Moore inspects his office and is satisfied, nothing out of the ordinary or place, he hits the intercom

"Melanie how long for my meeting?"

"90 minutes mr. President!"

"Very well, come in and bring your notepad"

"Yes sir!"

the secretary enters the office

"Please Melanie close the door"

"Yes sir!"

she does and turns towards the desk, she is a brunette with blue eyes in a blue one piece dress, as she prepares to take a seat

"Melanie wait!--------she stops and look at her boss----------Take off your clothes! This will be a diferent kind of dictation!"

Melanie smirks and takes off her dress and stand complety naked in front of her boss, who is also smirking

"I was wondering when you would make your move, I have been ready for some time now!"

"I was unsure if you would go along with it, but things have been going very well for me so I decided to chance it!"

"I'm glad you did! I can tell you it will be great!"

she puts her arm around his neck and begins to kiss him, and meanwhile more fires will be set up.


	11. Family Squables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toll begins to rise

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I like to acknowledge the Little Moments Universe from where some situations and characthers will be taken.

Omnitrix tower, comand center, Rook and Ben are talking

"It is troubling Ben, aliens are geting more weapons and are protesting more, and not just in Undertown, also on other cities, and terrans are very willing to use force, there have been a spike on hate crimes on extraterrestrials, and we can not intervene since it is considered a local crime. and the president of earth seems to support the plumbers but his speeches create a lot of division between terrans and extraterrestrials, the latest is asking for more terrans plumbers and less aliens plumbers"

"And the alliance of course declined!"

"Well..........

"You mean that they agreed to that?"

"Only in increasing terrans plumbers, and not increasing aliens plumbers"

"That's a mistake Rook, he'll continue to make more demands and it seems more isolationist each day"

"The Alliance agrees with you Ben, but there is nothing that can be done, some think that earth will drop from the Alliance some time soon"

"I'll make some PR interviews, but with all the "dirt" they have thrown at me and Gwen along with the plumbers, it may not make a diference, I knew this guy was going to be trouble, but he got elected anyway!"

"It amazes me that people support him!"

"He says what people want to hear Rook and people want to believe him"

"I am surprised by that, a few days ago when I went to his office on the UN building I saw his private secretary and she is young and atractive"

"No crime there Rook"

"She worked for him as he were her master, anticipating many of his orders"

"Most secretaries do that Rook"

"And I am pretty sure she was not wearing underwear!"

"So?"

"It seems to me there is a relationship between the 2"

"Nothing ilegal in that and we are assuming that there is one"

"He only talked with me less than half the time, when his secretary walked in with some papers he asked me to leave, I did but I walked slowly and observed the secretary walk into the office and locking the door, I then returned to her desk and saw that the papers she gave him to read were blank, I believe they were......intimate"

"Most likely Rook, but nothing criminal"

"Is it not sexual harrasment?"

"For what you have said she's a willing partner, and you must consider he is charismatic and she is willing to cover for him, and since he is not married, and I assume she is also single there is no reason for scandal"

"Reading your history I expected more scrutiny"

"Doesn't always happen Rook"

"Well I will review the new recruits now"

"Let's see them!"

A group of plumbers enter

"Man! They're young!"

"They are of age Ben!"

Ben rolls his eyes and smirks

"Present yourselves please!"

"Wesley Green!"

"Wes Green? There was a plumber named Wes Green!"

"He was my great-grandfather!"

"Was?"

"He died 2 years ago........cancer"

"Sorry to hear about that! You have some big shoes to fill!"

"I expect no special treatment"

"Nor are we giving it you! You will earn your rank, but respect your great-grandfather's legacy"

"Understood sir!"

"Next!"

"Akira Susuna!"

"No previous plumbers ancestors?"

"No sir!"

"Perfect english, from where are you?"

"Belwood sir"

"Belwood?"

"My mother is from there sir!"

"Really who is she?"

"Julie Yamamoto!"

"You're Julie's son? I expect from you discipline and an iron will!"

"I will not disapoint sir!"

and so go the rest of the presentations, at the end Ben calls Wes over

"So Wesley did you join the plumbers to study archeology?"

"No sir I want to be a plumber, maybe look at some digs in my spare time, but not really interested"

"Why not? Your great-grandfather was very interested on archeology"

"I got sick of going to so many digs sir, my mother expected me to be her secretary, she got very angry after I told her I was planing to be a plumber, I want to be my own man, not my mother's servant!"

"It apears that there are some unresolved matters with your mother"

"You know her Mr.Tennyson, my mother considers herself the center of the universe"

"I believe that you're sharing too much information"

"Well since my mother always puts you down, I believed you would understand me"

"I do, but she is your mother"

"Who has never told me who my father is.......are you him or know him?"

"I'm sorry Wes, but your mother stoped talking to me long before she got pregnant of you, and no she would never confide in me who your father is, and if I were him, nothing would have stoped me from recognizing you"

"I figured as much!.......I would like to go to my asigment sir"

"Proceed"

and Wes leaves

"Interested in your ex's son?"

"She is not my ex! When will you get that through your thick head!?"

"Sorry Ben it is just...."

"Nothing Rook! The good thing is that Gwen is not here, otherwise she would be very angry with me and then she would find a way to make you pay....Big Time!!"

Rook gulps, Ben turns and leaves the comand center.

Some weeks later on a Mr Smoothie's table Ken Tennyson and a brunette girl with long braided hair are talking

"Nadia why can't I meet your parents to formalize our relationship?"

"Ken, my mother dislikes military or similar groups, her father, my grandfather was in the army and working with the plumbers and she hated it, mostly the lies, she had a falling out with her bestie because of that, if she knew I was going out with you, she would not aprove, and I don't believe that I could stand up to her, I wish for a normal life Ken!"

"Even if I were not wearing the omnitrix, I would still have trouble Nadia"

"I know, and I do love you"

Ken looks at her "I love you too!"

"But sometimes that is not enough for a relationship, I won't finish with you, but I don't know what to do next!"

and Nadia gets up and leaves, a raven haired man arrives some time later

"Yo! Ken! What's going on man?"

"Nothing good, Nadia doesn't want to face her mother due to our relationship, and she wants a "normal" life, wich she'll never have with me"

"Harsh! Sorry Ken, what now?"

"I don't know Devlin what about you?"

"There's been a spike on crimes on my neiborhghood, and both the police and plumbers can not seem to cope, I don't know, maybe it's time to dedicate my full time to protect it"

"It seems that we are reaching pivotal moments in our lives"

and both young men stay quiet.

Many days later on the home of the Tennysons, Gwen and Ben are talking while their children are meditating

"So Hex disapeared? You think he is planing an attack?"

"No! He seem worried and was studying some ancient texts, but I sensed no hostility...just sadness"

"Like Kenny here?"

"What? Dad!"

"It's obvious son! Girl trouble?"

"NO!"

"Girl trouble!"

JJ smirks

"Dad, she doesn't want to be with a hero, her mother doesn't aprove"

"If she really loves you Kenny she should be able to face her mother"

"But she agrees with her, she has seen the strained relationship between her mother and her parents"

"I'm sorry Ken"

"I don't know what to do!"

"You'll figure it out Ken!"

"Thanks dad!"

suddenly Gwen gets up and gets into a fighting stance

"Gwen What's wrong?"

Ben asks as he gets into a defensive stance, followed by JJ and Ken when they see a portal begining to open

"Who is it?"

"I don't know! I don't recognize the mana"

finally a figure walks into the living room and the Tennysons see a young man with silver hair and green eyes, he surveys the room looks disapointed and then he sees the ocupants of the home and talking directly to Ben

"Hello father, I have come to take my place as your heir and firstborn, I want your power and position!"

"Who are you and why do you think you are my son?"

"You will not be able to push me away like you did my mother........Charmcaster!"

"You are Charmcaster's son? Why do you say you are my son?"

"You continue to deny me? Coward!"

"He is your son Ben! His mana is similar to yours!"

"What? But how? When?"

"We know Ben! Remember?"

"She kept you a secret for a long time!"  
"Liar! You want to keep happy your slut and leave everything to her children!"

"I haven't seen your mother in years, and I don't have many riches to give in inheritance"

"My mother is giving me the kingdom of Ledgedormain, I want your kingdom here!"

"I don't have a kingdom to give, the only thing I can give you is my love as a father"

"Why would I want that? I want power!"

"I have no power to give you!"

"Then I will have your life!--------he then proceeds to open a portal-----------When next we meet, it will be your last day alive!"

and with that he enters the portal and disapears. Gwen surveys the home and finally says

"He's gone! So that was Charmcaster's plan all along! No wonder she kept a low profile for so long!"

"He's only one against all of us, it will be easy!"

"No Ben! He's part anodyte and part magus, he is a very powerfull sorcerer!"

"We have faced greater odds and triumphed, we will again!"

"Yes we will"

"And we'll need you kids!"

"Sure dad!"

"Yeah!....I guess"

and Kenny continues to meditate. Some days later Harangue gives the exclusive of Ben Tennyson's out of wedlock son and puts public opinion against Ben.

On a cave Hex walks in, with his staff and in his original clothes, he looks grim and finally speaks

"Hope! I know you are here! Show yourself!"

a portal begins to form and Hex waits in front of it and suddenly turns and discharges his staff

"You take me for a fool Hope?"

Charmcaster hits the ground shaken

"You are still a good sorcerer uncle! Join me!"

"No! I won't deny it! I let myself corrupt for a thirst for power, but I learned from the error of my ways and it seemed that you had also my niece"

"I have power old man and I have a kingdom and this kingdom will be mine!"

Hex continues to deflect and hit Charmcaster with magic bolts

"You have not learned anything Hope and I can not allow you to continue living so cruelly!"

Hex uses his staff and begins to cause pain on Charmcaster when sudenly a sword made of mana seems to impale Hex and he tumbles backwards, Charmcaster grins evily and says

"You are indeed powerfull uncle and with a mastery of magic, that is why I asked my son to cast a spell at the precise moment so to defeat you and now I will take all of your power!"

and Charmcaster begins an incantation and begins to absorb Hex's magic, she tries to take his staff but Hex does not let it go and when a crystal forms around him wich begins to grow bigger and bigger and Hex is traped inside, Charmcaster laughs and says

"More magic to me uncle and now I can take some years away, my plan is well underway but it's still some time away, but nothing will stand in my way!"

and Charmcaster leaves the cave and returns to her kingdom. Gwen wakes up almost screaming, Ben turns the lights on and asks

"Gwen what's wrong?"

"I sensed a big disturbence on the mana field, I believe that Hex is lost forever!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! He lost a battle to Charmcaster, she is now more powerful!"

and Gwen shivers.

Once more Ken and Nadia are talking

"So you have an older brother Ken? And he wants to defeat your father and the rest of your family? Oh Ken! You see now why we must breakup? I can not live this way!"

"Nadia all families have pasts and problems, we are not so diferent from other families"

"But not all families can destroy the world Ken......that is why there are people who fear you and your family!"

"What about you Nadia?"

"I know you Ken and in some manner your family I know you will never do anything to hurt the rest of the world, what I don't like is the day you'll never come back! And the secrets you must keep! We should break up already but I love you!"

and the couple continue to debate. In their home Ben and Gwen are talking

"So how did it go with the coven?"

"As always nowhere, I hoped that JJ would sway them our way, but nothing"

"Things are geting hard Gwen"

"I know but divided we won't stand a chance!"

A raven haired woman is walking down the street of a city, she has a scow and thinks to herself

_"I wish I could beat goody two shoes Gwen! But she always cheats and beats me, I want to be the one who wins and beat her"_

then she hears a voice

"I can help you beat Gwen!"

"Huh? Who are you? And why would you help me?"

"Because i want to beat Gwen too and my name is......Hope! Are you interested?"

**"YES!'**

And Charmcaster smiles.

One morning Gwen and JJ are at home studying texts, while Ben and Ken are out patroling the city, when JJ speaks

"Mom? Do you sense that?"

"Yes JJ! It's about 500 miles from here!"

"But what is it?"

"Danger!"

"I'll call dad and Kenny!"

"No! They may get in the way! I'll go alone!"

"But mom why can't I go? I know more spells now!"

"Yes Jenny, but for what I sense you need more spells, you better stay here and study and practice and inform your brother and father when they arrive OK?"

"Yes mom!"

Gwen hugs her daughter and goes and puts her uniform with the charms of Bezel and goes to the hangar and grabs a small shuttle, she lets her senses guide her to the place she wants to go, finally ariiving to a forest, she lands on a clearing and gets out and walks to where she senses the disturbence,she arrives to a campfire that is unattended, she frows, looks around and goes to put the fire out when she is attacked from behind, but before she is hit she turns around and deflects the attack and then she hears

"Do not put out my fire!"

"Sunny? What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of family business!"

"What kind of family business?"

"To beat a goody two shoes and be number one!"

Gwen rolls her eyes! "I am not number one,and I will not fight you!"

"You have no choice!"

and Sunny sends disks of mana towards Gwen who deflects them easily

"This is not a challenge Sunny! Let's forget about this and each one of us go home!"

"No! I'm just geting started!"

and again she throws mana disks, Gwen starts to deflect them but not as easily as before and she notes something else

"Ow! They feel hot! How?"

She turns around and sees the campfire wich has doubled in size and looks like it's coming out of a flamethrower

"No! Sunny this is too dangerous!"

Sunny smirks "But it will help me defeat you!"

meanwhile at the Tennysons home both Ken and Ben have arrived and ask Jennifer

"Where's your mother?"

"Mom sensed something, she said it was dangerous and went to face it"

"What? Why didn't she call me?"

"She said you would be in the way"

"Then it's bad! To where did she go?"

"I don't know dad!"

"How will we find her?"

"JJ mom said how she would find this trouble?"

"She sensed mana"

"Can you do it?"

"Yes!"

"JJ can take us to her dad!"

"Good thinking son! Let's go!"

meanwhile Sunny and Gwen continue to face each other

"Sunny! Can't you see? You risk becoming one with the fire, that is why elemental spells are so dangerous!"

"Only to inexperienced sorcerers!"

"You fool!"

"I am the fool? Look around only the green is here and is susceptible to fire, the rock can not be of consequence, you are done!"

Gwen looked in concentration around and finally sensed something that could help, but then Sunny cackles and throws big mana disks---------"Burn Gwen!---------she is smiling when suddenly blue disks of mana touch hers and are put out------------What? How?"

Gwen smiles and throws a water dragon towards Sunny "Water puts fire out!"

Sunny gets angry and increases her fire aspect, but Gwen simply increases her water aspect, at that moment her family arrives

"Mom! We'll help you!"

"No stay back!"

"So I'll have grilled niece, nephew and cousin"

Sunny throws some disks to the arrivals and Gwen sends her on to stop hers and succeds

"Mom! i can make a shield and......"

"No she is becoming an elemental....fire! Your shield will not protect you!"

"An elemental? That's very dangerous! You are doing it also!"

"I had no choice, she would have burned me if I did not make contact with water!"

Sunny gets angrier and finally she is engulfed in flames "Now I'll beat you!"

But Gwen draws strength from deep in her soul and is enveloped in water and defeats Sunny who fall to the ground unconcious, Ben looks at Gwen and sees with horror as she continues being in water and how the water takes her to a lake, all the while she seems to be unconcious till she submerges in the lake, Ben hits the omnitrix and says

"Ripjaws!"

he transforms and jumps in the lake searching for Gwen, to no avail! Ken joins his father but they acomplish nothing, they return to the surface where they find JJ crying

"JJ?"

"It's a very powerfull magic dad! She became part of the water, I don't know if we can ever have her back!"

"No! No! NO!!"

Sunny is waking up and Ben sees hear and walks towards her

"I'll rip your head off and later the rest of your body!"

Sunny trembles but then Verdona apears in front of Ben

"I can not allow you to do this Ben!"

"Step aside grandma I'll have my revenge and satisfaction!"

"I can not allow that, besides she is not geting off easy as you may fear, she will face the anodyte council and she will pay for a long, long time!"

"But grandma it was an accident!"

Verdona sweeps her arm and Sunny goes flying backwards

"No it wasn't, we saw what was happening, I could not arrive in time, we know what happened, you attacked a fellow anodyte and worse you left yourself be used by an outsider, your punishment will be........a sadist's dream come true!"

Sunny begins too cry "No grandma! Please!"

"You have no defense child, and now you will pay the price!"

and with a gesture Verdona secures Sunny turns to Ben and his children with tears in her eyes and

"I am so sorry Ben! She is now a mystical being in the water, maybe in time she will be able to leave the water, but not anytime soon and after a few years other have given up and turned into water, she would need something to keep her focused!"

and Verdona leaves with Sunny in tow, Ben collapses and cries, and cries, till finally his children take him away.

Rook and Max are comenting

"I don't like it Rook, the earth goverment, plumbers and even the Galactic Alliance will not make public the death of Gwen?"

"Magistrate, some of the reasoning is not to create more xenophobia, persecution of sorcerers and your great-grandaughter said that she may not be dead"

"I hate seeing my family being used as political pawns, and JJ said it may take Gwen centuries to regain human form, if ever"

"Politics is dominating many of the decisions of the plumbers sadly....so how is Ben?"

"Like a shadow of himself! He hardly gets out of his room, we may have to relly on Kenny from now on!"

"He did not act this way with his other girlfriends"

"There were never ever other grildfriends Rook, Ben and Gwen loved each other ever since they were kids, the so called other girlfriends were friends and acquintasences, gossip made them seem more or wishfull thinking on their part, but Ben's heart was always Gwen's, just like Gwen's belonged to Ben, and if you continue on this idea you can always start as a recruit once again got it?"

Rook gulps and "Yes sir! It will not happen again!"

at his home on his bedroom Ben looks at the rain and sighs, nothing seems to make him feel better, he has not been able to sleep for a long time, and then in one of the drops traveling in the window he can almost swear that Gwen is inside and she sees him and smiles and Ben finally goes to sleep.


	12. The fall of the house of Tennyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fate of the heir of Tennyson

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the Little Moments Universe from wich some situations and characthers are taken, and from other authors.

On a park bench on Omnitrix City 2 people are talking, Ken Tennyson and Nadia

"We can't continue this Ken! Not after what happened!"

"Nadia nobody has a lease on life, Mom could have been a librarian and die on an accident returning home"

'But she wasn't Ken, she put herself on the line of fire, but that's not the point! How can they and you continue to deny her death? Why are you denying yourself and family mourning? I have been crying myself to sleep! What about you and your family?"

"It hasn't been easy! Dad doesn't go out anymore! And I am grateful that you miss my mother, despite the fact you never met her"

"I feel like I've known her for years, and I did want to meet her, but I knew if I met her, I would never leave you........I am sorry Ken! we have to end this! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Nadia wait! Maybe I can leave this life!"

"No Ken! This is your life! I do not want to make you choose! And I can't live like you do!"

"Sooner or later we'll let the world know of my Mother's passing, it's politics! Dad will someday return to his old self and......"

"He is hurting Ken! I'd probably be in that mess if it had been you!"

"There's risk in living Nadia!"

"I know, but all of this reminds me of the stories of my grandparents told by my mother, she doesn't want a part of that life, she didn't want it for her friends, but still some of them went into it anyway, and looking at you I understand her now!"

"You are only looking at the ugly side Nadia! But yes I am tired and sad, maybe this isn't worth it!"

"It is your life Ken! I won't make you choose, It's over!"

"I love you, and you love me! Will you deny it?"

"No! But I prefer to lose you now rather than later when we are at the peak of happiness! You do important work Ken, and I have always understood that, but I can't be with you...Goodbye!"

"Nadia please!"

"No Ken it's the best for both of us! Don't ever call me Ken!"

Nadia runs away from the bench in tears and Ken stays with tears in his eyes.

Omnitrix tower in the office of magistrate Blonko, he is along with Max Tennyson listening to Devlin Levin

"The neigborhood is geting scarier each day, the police patrols take breaks at diferent hours every day and thugs come and terrorize the comunitty, and the plumbers are nowhere to be seen!"

"I am sorry officer Levin, but with all of the rioting around the world, we are stretched thin"

"And with president Moore's divisive speeches and actions the plumbers have been used more and more on controlling, and there is the little fact that now most plumbers are terrans and we believe some are Moore's followers, we can't trully trust them, we can not help your comunitty"

"I understand mr. Tennyson, magistrate Blonko, that is why I'm quiting the plumbers!"

"What?"

"Devlin son, think about it, you can help more as a plumber"

"Not anymore mr. Tennyson, I know you are trying to asign me close to home, but I have been asigned further and further away and the people no longer trust the plumbers, with good reason, they dislike the policies of the president, but have been denied their voice, voter supression, I will do my best to protect them!"

"You will become a vigilante Levin, we will have to stop you!"

"You can try magistrate, but I know the area like the back of my hand and I know your tactics"

"You are challenging us?:

"Are you threatning me?"

"That's enough!"

"Yes sir!"

"Devlin I understand your position, do what you must!"

"Thank you mr. Tennyson!"

"Rook maybe we can look the other way? It apears that we already are doing that!"

"But master.........Yes it apears we are, we shall continue to do so"

"Good luck Devlin, if we can resolve this maybe you will return to the plumbers"

"I would like that....but I'm afraid it will only be geting worse!"

Max nods after shaking Devlin's hand.

In the Tennyson home Ben is watching TV at news of Gwen being present at the opening of a history museum, the door opening Gwen enters and asks as she sits on the sofa-----------So you saw the news! How did I look?--------------Fine mudbutt........you can take your form now------------Gwen seems to melt, then take the form of a blonde nude woman and after that clothes apear, blue jeans and a red shirt------------Glad I can help Ben, but I can't keep this up forever, sooner or later they will make a question about history and I will be caught like a moose on headlights------------Deer in the headlights, deer! And you know that! Also geting naked, why are you trying to provoke me?---------Someone has to! Ben you need to return to the land of the living!-----------And fake that Gwen is not dead!? No thanks!-----------Maybe if you return the charade will be exposed and ended------------No it won't! They'll continue with the charade! The president is untouchable! He's been acused of crimes but nobody gives a veredict of guilty, or other people take the blame for him! We know what he is doing but we can not stop him-----------I know cuz............my family and me have been obtaining some special devices to give results as if we were humans-----------Why?-----------You have said it yourself, we can't trust the current goverment, we leponians are going into hiding and with these devices we can be tested and come off as humans--------------You are geting these devices on the black market?--------------No from plumbers HQ...........Off world HQ, we can no longer trust the plumbers here------------I know, but why do plumbers have these devices?-------------So undercover agents in other worlds can pass as locals, I can change into human form but if they make tests they will discover alien DNA and charactheristics------------Makes sense, but it was never on the manuals I read------------Because it's for undercover work, it's used in the investigations sector, besides you don't need it due to the omnitrix!--------------When will you go into hiding?--------Not anytime soon, but that can change any moment----------I know, disturbences are geting worse and the president fans the flames-------------they hear the sensors of people walking to the door, Lucy changes into Gwen and the door opens and Kenny goes in, he looks sad and greets his family---------Hi aunt Lucy! Hi dad!----------Hi Kenny!---------Hi son!------------Again standing as my mother aunt? Don't you get tired?-----------Just like your father! The life of the party!--------------What's wrong son?--------Nadia broke up with me!---------Oh! Kenny I'm so sorry!-----------What happened son?----------I told her the truth about mom! She always said that her mother doesn't like my life choice, and after what happened to mom she doesn't either------------Not everybody is cut up for this job Kenny, or to have spouses who are in the job-----------I'm starting to believe that I'm not cut up for this work either!-------------Lucy can you leave me alone with my son?----------Sure!....see you later Kenny!-----------Sure aunt Lucy!---------------Ben waits untill Lucy leaves and then speaks------------Did she ask you to choose?-----------No!---------Are you considering quiting?-----------Yes!---------What does your heart tell you?-------------then a message comes in-----------Ken Tennyson report to the comand center! There is an emergency!----------Ken sighs----------We'll talk later dad!-----------2 more questions son---------Ken raises an eyebrow.

Undertown a group of mechanical beings are killing people left and right, while their master Argit is scavenging for technology-----------Come on! Come on! I need some refracting circuits for a cloaking device! I already chosen a backwater planet to take over even with my depleted army, and they have plenty of riches---------sudenlly his last soldier beging to crumble and desintegrating-----------What? No! No!-------------He sees a flash of green light and Ken Tennyson walks into the picture, he sees Argit and walks towards him----------Argit! You greedy jerk, why not let go some of your ill goten tresaure and buy what you need!------------I no longer have any riches, the last time I was detained they took away everything I owned, due to a new law that states that no extraterrestrial can own property on earth!----------What? When did that happen?-----------I don't know! That is why I'm leaving! And blowing someplaces up to get the satisfaction of losing my riches!------------I won't allow that Argit....besides you no longer have an army, I destroyed their control centers and then their bodies, they will not reconstruct themselves ever again!------------Then the bombs will be it!-----------Never!----------Come and get me!----------Ken pauses----------You never have been brave Argit! What gives?-------------Come here! Find out!-------------Definitly something's up all right! What?-----------Argit laughs----------I have nothing to lose now, I've rigged myself so the bombs explode if you come near me with an omnitrix alien, and even if you don't come near me I'll detonate the bombs anyway! Either way I'll have my revenge!-------------I don't need my omnitrix to stop you Argit!----------You can try!-----------Ken looks around and sees it a sword, off worlder but very sharp, he grabs it and charges towards Argit-----------Even if you had a plumber suit it would not protect you!---------and Argit unloads quills against Ken piercing his body but he still manages to swing the sword and decapitate Argit, whose body is left twitching while his head is in a state of shock, untill his body stops moving and all light leaves his eyes; Ken crawls and tries to activate his omnitrix but there are quills perforing it and it's throwing sparks everywhere till it goes dark, Ken slowly moves till he stops and dies to the horror of witneses and some of the newscameras.

The next few days there is a big funeral, heads of state are present, even the earth president and some leaders from other planets from the Alliance, even if they looked at the earth president with contempt, the casket is green and people watch as they take away the young man who defended so many, Jennifer, Ben and Gwen are up front and nobody doubts their pain, behind them many of Ken's friends, coworkers are seated the ceremonies are long and tedious and finally he is laid to rest on a crypt; the ceremonies end, the off world leaders gave their condolences to Ben and his family, some of them do not salute the earth president before leaving who is fuming but plans to use the insults in his favor, later in the night a group of armored men get into the crypt and steal Ken's body. In a secret lair, the leaders of the diferent groups of Forever Knights wait impatienly for results, when the earth president enters-----------Gentlemen are there results?-------------No lord Arn! They are still making tests--------------Too bad Argit was stoped before he could detonate his bombs, I already had a speech ready condeming the terror act and would have goten support to expel all the aliens from earth easily------------Ken Tennyson interfered but paid the price my liege, and isn't that better?------------It will be better if we can use his omnitrix!----------Of course my liege, that is probably the reason they have not reported back------------They should have finished already!---------then a group of scientests enters the room----------Lord Arn! Here are the results! It is Ken Tennyson who's dead! DNA, inspection of the body, fingerprints confirm this, there is no sign of altered DNA or reconstructive surgery to change his fetaures, we tripled checked them, and we verified that our database has not been corrupted from the outside-----------So the heir aparent is dead! I really don't care! What about the omnitrix?-------------Sorry my liege! Argit's quills perfored the omnitrix and they hit specific mechanisms in it, it is the omnitrix but all data was destroyed and there is no way to recuperate it!------------Are you sure it's the real omnitrix?-------------It has all the properties of the omnitrix we have obtained from our previous battles my liege; it is diferent from Ben's omnitrix, but all the specifications are there--------That technology should have been for the forever knights! You are telling me we lost it?------------My liege, we believe that, that's the reason they left it on the body, it no longer functions!-----------Of course my liege it could also mean that they left a copy to fool people and hid the omnitrix-------------You could be right Malagat-------------My liege but even if they hid the real one, why do it? The real omnitrix is in Ben 10,000 wrist! We were never sure that Ken's omnitrix was as good as his father's----------You are right also Modred, the only good thing is that the branch has been cut!---------There is still the daughter my liege------------No, she has no omnitrix, it apears that she is into the mystic arts, and we are preparing that front, anyway corroborate the information once more and return the body, if they discover it's missing it can alert them of how far we have advanced, right now they are runing in circles, we must keep them that way--------Yes lord Arn!------------and the group goes about their business.

Some days later on a plane to Germany in the first class section Nadia is seated, she looks very sad and with red eyes, she has been crying for a long time, she thinks--------Why Ken? Why? Why did you have to die? I shouldn't have broken up with you! I still got hurt! Now I'm going to Germany for my work and with my family and sadness forever!---------Are you all right dear?----------Nadia closes her eyes and wipes the few tears she dares show her mother---------Yes Mom!----------Good! I still don't know why you wanted to be by yourself----------You know I want some privacy to read and study the blueprints of my job----------All right dear! I just hope your travelmate doesn't distratct you------------she thinks--------- _-I'll be very curt with whomever it is!_ \---------and she continues to try and concentrate when she feels someone siting by her side, her first instinct is to ignore the person but curiosity wins over and looks to her right and is shocked, then the person says-----------Excuse me miss, you seem like you will be reading, can I have the window seat?--------????????---------Miss?----------Oh right! I am reading now but I plan to see the ocean later----------Oh! All right!-----------Sorry! we can change seats and later return to our original seats............uhm? Mr.?------------Oh! Excuse me! Tennyson! Ken Tennyson!-----------Ken Tennyson? Like the son of Ben 10,000?-----------Yeah I get that a lot! I don't know why! I may have green eyes, but I'm a redhead!------------You even sound like him!-----------You knew him?-----------Yes! We were close!-------Wow! Although I'm prety sure that I would have remembered you if I had seen you on the funeral of Ken Tennyson or rather Ken 10-----------You were there?----------- No! I watched on TV! But if you were close you would have been among his close friends?--------------We kept our relationship a secret!-------Why?---------I was unsure if I wanted to be part of his world, and I didn't want the publicity------------That's all?--------Yes! There's some bad history in our family about Ken's life choices--------I don't understand what that means, but we have time if you want to talk about it, Miss?-----------Nadia Foyle-----------Nadia eyes him, she has suspicions about him but decides to talk to him and a few hours later-----------So that's what happened!-----------Interisting! In his place i would have chosen you-----------I know he would try that, but he would not be able to leave his life behind, and I would never make him choose between me and his life work-----------Very mature of you, so that means you're available?---------Nadia gives him a look---------Sorry! I should have waited some time before...---------It's all right, I'll think about.........maybe over some smoothies, with your favorite banana rum------------You know my favorite flavor is vainilla-strawberry-----------I KNEW IT! It is you! You jerk! You know how much you made me cry?------------Nadia hits his chest with both fists and then hugs him puting her head on his chest--------I'm just glad you're alive! Why didn't you tell me?-------------The oportunity presented itself and I could not tell you, so I faked my death, and with help of some of my relatives got new documents and learned wich flight you were taking, and before the omnitrix was destroyed changed my hair color, so I won't need hair dye----------Are you sure about this Kenny?--------Yes I am! I would not have been able to keep my head on the game, I would be a liability to myself, the team and people who would need my help, and I love you Nadia!---------------What are you going to do Ken?------------I am a plumber------------I know that!-----------Not like that! The guys who work on tubes, heating, air conditioning, you know plumbers, if I'm not mistaking, you'll need a plumber for your work in Frankfurt for the remodelation of the hotel, and I know the plumbing requirements over there, and I can speak fluid german-----------But not read it------------Just like my parents iliterate geniusses---------------You are assuming I want to be with you------------You already said yes!---------Did not!----------So being glad I'm alive is not yes?-------No!----------And kissing me does not count?----------I haven't ki*****--------------Ken kisses her on the lips, at first she tries to push him but she melts in his kiss and kisses back-----------All right! I want to be with you!..............I hope you never regret this and blame me for this----------I will never blame you!------------the woman in the seats of the next row turns and Ken sees a woman with long braided hair, dark and somewhat dark skin talks to them------------Gwen? You know this man?-----------Gwen?------------You don't know my daughter's name?------------She told me her name is Nadia-----------she smirks-------That's her midle name, her full name is Gwendolyn Nadia Foyle, Nadia like my mother and Gwendolyn like my best friend........Crazy Girl!-----------She must have been very happy when you told her---------We haven't talked in years, I could not be a part of her life style, and due to her work she always lied, mostly to protect people, but I never liked it; I was tempted to call her, but no, not right now she and Ben must be devastated, their son dead, that is why I hate that way of life, poor crazy girl! So what's your name?-------------Ken Tennyson!---------Just like Crazy Girl's son! Or are you?------------No just a namesake, it apears that my late parents decided to name me like him, since we already shared the last name---------It has brought you problems right?----------Nothing I couldn't handle--------------So what's your profesion?------------Plumber--------Oh?----------Yes mom! I think he will be a big help on the remodelation, and he speaks german-----------But I have trouble reading it--------------the man siting next to the mother speaks----------Michelle? Something wrong?----------No Robert, nothing at all-----------and lowering her voice------------It apears that Gwen has found a boyfriend------------Hurmh!-------------So Ken ready to meet your future father-in-law?----------I think I would prefer facing Vilgax all by lonesome!........... You know we´ll have to lie to your parents, right?------------It´s worth it------------and Gwen puts her head on his shoulder.

On the Tennyson home, JJ, Lucy and Ben are talking----------Are you sure about this dad?-----------Yes JJ Your brother has chosen his path in life, we must respect that and never tell anyone what really happened to him , understood?-----------Yes dad!-------------Ben what if Ken regrets this decision?---------He won't! His heart was no longer on this work, it's better this way--------------But to fake his death?-----------What better way for him to walk around without being a target...and thank you Lucy for taking Argit's attack so Ken would not get hurt--------------No problem! But why clone a body?-------------So that those who would go after Kenny find a body in his tomb and if they steal the body they'll find a real body with all the charactheristics and DNA of Ken Tennyson, along with his omnitrix who I made sure was destroyed so it will not be used for evil purposes-------But why not include Rook and uncle Max?-----------Rook would go by the book and probably leave a burocrathic trail that would be seen from outer space, as for grandpa.......he would keep tabs on Kenny and that would lead to him being found, as careful as he and his friends would be, and the earth goverment would get the location, this way is better-----------And if he is needed?---------------Ben looks to the east--------------If it ever comes to that and we have no resource--------in a plane to Germany a young couple are kissing and in a voice-over-----------we know where to find him but untill then he deserves his happy ending.

Author's Notes: I came up with this story before the recent events, so no this is not a criticism of the current US President, some of the situations are taken of the rise of national socialism on Germany adapted of course to an science fiction mode, if the events are similar it can not be helped, so if people are Trump supporters, no he is not the basis for Sean Moore, as for the reason for mentioning his trysts is not for sallacious reasons, just to show how he has charisma to make people do his bidding even if it's wrong to do so, like Hitler did in Germany, that's all. 


	13. Prelude to the incoming storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will more people leave? Can Ben stand up to the gathering storm?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I would like to acknowledge the Little Moments Universe from wich some characthers and situations are taken, and from the works of other authors.

Omnitrix Tower, comand center, Rook is reading reports and frowning, when Max Tennyson enters, he looks like he is returning from a hospital, his right arm now is cybernetic, he has more scars on his body and looks in discomfort----------Master Tennyson! You must return to the hospital, you need to regain your strenght!-----------I'm fine Rook! Staying in bed will not make me better! Specially now that we are so thin!--------------I know! But most extraterriestrals have left earth!--------------And most alien tech has gone missing! The forever knights have been very efficient, as if someone has been tiping them off!----------We still have not found any evidence........but Ben is more likely right about his conection to the forever knights--------------Yes he is, the president has manipulated events as to inflame xenophobia and apeace those who agree with him, undertown is now deserted and most aliens are leaving as soon as transports arrive----------And the Alliance has declared earth world "non grata", among its members, in the next few days the last alien plumbers will leave earth------------You should be among them Rook-----------No Master Tennyson! We may be able to turn opinion, expose the president!-----------No Rook! We have been attacked in the arena of public opinion and we are defenseless in there-----------Maybe if Ben would make public apearences we could----------He is still being crucified for the death of Kenny, endangering a minor! Worst parents ever! As if Kenny were a baby!......it still hurts, and losing Gwen took a lot of wind of his sails, I doubt he would be able to turn opinion in our favor.........and Harangue painting the aliens as terrorists, when they were leaving!--------------If the had not attacked maybe-----------They didn't attack Rook! Someone feigned an attack and with frail nerves the shooting started, specially from the locals forces, they were told they weren't necessary but they still were there to make things worse.........what bothers me is the fact that Harangue seems to get a lot of exclusives, but not Gwen's death, why?-------------I do not know-----------Probably keeping a lid on it to release it at the worst posible moment-------------Can there be a worse moment Master Tennyson?----------I don't know---------and they read more reports.

Will Harangue is driving happily along a lone road, untill he reaches a lone construction in the mountains, he turns off his car, gets out of it and walks to the building-------------Hellooooo! Anybody there?-------------silence is the answer, he shrugs his shoulders and enters, turns the lights on and walks towards a table with chairs, he sits and waits, a few minutes later he takes out his comunication device and when he looks at it he frows-------------No signal? What?-------------Good afternoon mr. Harangue!--------he jumps at the voice and turns towards it------------You startled me!------------We had to be sure you were not followed-------------My friends! I follow your instructions to the letter! I always come alone------------And yet you were checking if you had signal on this place------------I need to keep my team informed as to make a change in the news----------Of course, to "stop the presses" right?------------Right! What have you brought me?-----------Why should we give you more scoops when you don't report them all?--------Come on! Some of your tips are inconsequential! They do not help in anything!-------------You mean they will not make great ratings right?------------Well-----------That is why in your last report you presented some favorable opinions on the aliens---------Look! Some bleeding hearts were trashing my show and I was put on a magnifying glass! I had to make a feign to get them off my back!-------------And not get any profits right?------------You must choose your news in order to stand out and get the ratings and recognition--------Don't worry your next report will get the highest ratings ever-----------Really? Great! What is it?----------Your murder of course!----------Harangue pales but still tries to deflect------------Very funny! But seriouslly, what tip are you giving me?-------------Your murder.........by Ben Tennyson!-----------No! You can't let him!-------------As if Tennyson would dirty his hands with you! We have these knives with tips from his alien he calls Diamondhead, it will apear as if he killed you while he was this alien-------------No! I have done everything you asked of me!--------------Not everything!--------------All right I will make segments on the tips I haven't yet---------------No Will, this will be much better!-------------No! Please! DON'T KILL ME!---------------Harangue falls on his knees and begs and cries, then screams as he is knifed multiple times, he tries to get up but he finally stays still-----------It's done my liege!---------------Excellent! Make sure he is found!----------Yes my liege!------------Lord Arn?------------Yes?-------------Why kill Harangue? He wasn't worth it! And he did help us!------------He was not a true believer Modred! At the first chance he would have turned on us! And he was no longer usefull, now he is once more, better to have a true believer than a oportunistic clown--------------Understood my liege-----------the forever knights leave the building and make a call so a circus media starts.

At the Coven Jennifer Joy Tennyson is pleading to the council-----------Please Sorcerors! You must make your presence known! There are witch huntings on many places! If you make your pressence known and show that you are benign!---------------Mistress Chao-------------Child we already had this discussion with your mother, if we were to do as you ask it would bring the destruction of our people----------You don't know that!------------Shaman Hallee----------Our seers have been predicting everything untill now, the loss of your mother and the charms of Bezel-------------And she was very irresponsible!------------Archmage Gimial! She was the best protector and we knew the risks, we knew the futures and in everyone she was the best protector------------We should have taken them by force if necessary!----------That's enough Rene! You would have lost and we would not have allowed it!------------As if you could stop me!------------We would have..........now child as you can see people would fixate on those of us who are not nice--------We have lost 2 of the most powerfull sorcerers on the world, we the world need your help----------------And you want our help in restoring your mother-------------NO!......Can it be done?-------------We have looked at our oldest scrolls, nothing!-------------But the longer she is in the element, the harder it will be to separate her------------Yes! There's nothing we can do for her! Although she is with the charms of Bezel so we do not know how that will afect the evolution of the fusion------------Can a seer watch if it will make a diference?--------------There's no seer here right now!----------Maybe I can try to be one?------------they look at each other and nod-----------We see no harm in that------they get up and walk into a chamber, the magus explain----------The seer meditates under the arch and watches the future and informs us what is coming and we ask questions as to how to best procede to the best future--------------How long does it take to get a vision?-------------Depends on the person and the moments we are looking for----------So?------------Sometimes minutes, other hours-------------Some days?-----------No child! After some hours we stop the meditation, not everybody can see the future----------JJ walks to the arch and tries to relax when suddenly like a hammer she sees in an amount of unespecified time Rene Gimial attacking the council and killing most of them, declaring himself absolute ruler of the coven, and he working with the forever knights and being a trusted ally of them, Jennifer speaks-----------Archmage Gimial is preparing a coup of the coven, he is working with the forever knights!--------------No! It's a lie!-------------He has cominicator with the number of mounsier Fandor who is his contact-----------the magus turn to Gimial and--------------Rene, please give us your comunicator!------------No! This is insulting! No one has ever had a vision this quickly!----------Perhaps, but there is always a first time, your comunicator please!---------Gimial summons mana and throws them at the others sorcerors and lunges towards Jennifer---------You fucking witch I will kill you!-----------but Jennifer pushes him back with her own mana and before Gimial can try again he is held paralysed by the other magus, then Jennifer says-------------He has allies in the coven, the ones he was at a reunion in London------------We know who they are, it was a small reunion so we can contain them easily, well child as you can see the visions are not always as straight forward as we wish them to be-------------I would like to try again shaman, mistress----------Very well, but be carefull, you seem to have an affinity for the visions and sometimes they are very powerfull---------I'll be careful----------Jennifer moves into place and starts geting visions and she starts saying-----------So much destruction! So much loss! Mom is nowhere! Dad where did you go? Wait there they are! With just Kenny? No there with a girl named Dawn? Another vision, Kenny, me and a little brother Max? Now just me? No my name is Maxine? Summer? In another I'm the oldest and I have the omnitrix? and Kenny is the magic wielder? Mom and Dad happy together! With us! Now mom is with Kevin? And Dad is with Kai? Kenny is dad's and Kai's son? No he is still mom and dad's son! How? Dad married with a blonde named Eunice? Why does she look like mom? Kenny, me but how? Now dad is with Kevin? Now with Rook? And they have children? There are more---------------Jennifer!----------posible futures----------JENNIFER!---------Wha? What?-----------Come here!---------Jennifer stumbles but regains her balance, he sees a man in a whitle lab coat-----------Who are you?----------Your parents have never talked to you about me have they? My name is Profesor Paradox, I am a time traveler and I worked with your parents before-----------A time traveler? Can you help me avoid this present?------I can not-------------But you are a time traveler, you can-------------I can take you to the point you wish, but it would not change this timeline, an alternate timeline would be created, but this one would remain-------------Can I not stay on that timeline?------------Not even by destroying this one------------Then what you can do-------------He is the Paradox child.......he is mentioned in ancient texts and sometimes he warns us of eminent danger, as he did when we abandoned that city where your mother and father helped an archeological dig, your father noted that the "destruction" was too organized, not that barbarians noticed it------------Yes I remember them mentioning that, so you have never interfered in a timeline?-------------Yes I have, in order to preserve it---------------And never a radical change?-------------Yes I have but it was not easy and it started many more timelines that separated your parents, and it destroyed the base timeline-------------So I would not get what I wish--------------I am sorry Jennifer, there's nothing I can do--------But all of these visions!-------------Timelines Jennifer! The seers see alternate timelines, you were able to see many timelines wich are very separated from this branch, usually they only see close timelines so thay can see what will happen in this timeline--------------So my visions are nearly impossible to happen on this timeline-------------You have great power child, that is why we wish you to joins us and learn more and help the other magus---------------It's a great honor but I could not lead you-------------We would not burden you with such a load child, you would be part of the council and in time lead it------------I am honored, but is there a coven in America?---------No child you would have to come here to live----------Live here? But mistress Lao I don't want to leave my father!-----------There is no other way!------------What do I do? Profesor Paradox! What should I choose?-----------You are the only one who can make that decision-----------------But you know what I will choose, can't you tell me?------------No Jennifer, it is a decision you must make on your own and you will-------------I don't know if I'm ready for this-------------Nobody is ever ready child, just know it's a path you alone must take-----------and Jennifer ponders.

Comand center, Max Tennyson enters----------All right Rook what's so important?-----------Rook points at the TV and turns up the volume----------as we have been reporting. Authorities have found the body of journalist Will Harangue in a remote location in the mountains near Omnitrix City with multiple stab wounds-----------So Jeff are there any suspects?-----------No Tom, the offficers are still investigating, but since it's Will Harangue we must assume that Ben 10,000 is the prime suspect-----------Isn't that a bold assumption Jeff?----------Who else can it be?---------Is that an unoficial statement?-----------Yes, the officers don't wish to anger the "hero of heroes", he might do the same thing to us----------Isn't it too early to have suspects Jeff?----------You must understand Tom, Ben Tennyson can order his plumbers to erase all evidence linked to him, the police should detain him inmediatly-------------Thank you for your opinion Jeff, but let's not forget that every person is inocent till prooven guilty----------That liberal nonsense is helping criminals ruin our way of life--------------It's in the constitution Jeff------------I doubt the founding fathers wanted rampant crime Tom!----------So the earth president should be arrested for some of the alegations with evidence he has faced?------------That's a hoax prepertrated by liberals!-----------Rook hits the mute button-----------Has the police called to interview Ben?------------No master Tennyson! I called them and they were very apolagetic, they do not believe Ben is involved in the crime---------But he will be dragged through the mud regardless----------I am afraid so----------and Max look at the TV in anger.

Ben is in his home meditating after watching the news, he wonders what his next move should be when he hears a knock on the door, he gets up looks at his security system and nods, opens the door and-------------Hello Lucy, come on in-------------Sorry to burst in unanounced but the news mandated coming here, why haven't you made a statement Ben?-------------I haven't been accused of anything Lucy and if I make a statement it will be taken as an admision of guilt or cinicism-----------Makes sense so this is the best course of action?------------Yes! Standing pat and let the police do their job-------------Not very active is it?------------Sometimes patience is the best course---------There was a time when you would have killed yourself if someone told you to follow this course----------I have changed, times change------------No kidding! Can I get confortable?--------Ben rolls his eyes----------Still trying to get a reaction out of me?---------------Lucy puts her purse away and then her clothes disapear and smiles-------------A girls has to try Ben!-------------You're wasting your time!-------------Lucy smiles----------I'm not trying to seduce you Ben, I know you will never cheat on Gwen, or dishonor her memory---------So why do it?-----------You need to start living again Ben! And a reaction would be a welcomed event! Besides I am always naked, i never really wear clothes----------Ben smirks----------I never thought about that way Mudbutt!---------and Lucy smiles, finally breaking through.

Rook is talking on the phone when Max enters the comand center, he nods and finishes the call, he then turns on the TV and starts watching it along with Max-----------So this is the prelimaniry report from the police, Will Harngue was killed by a group of unknown people, this was determined by the fact that the wounds were made from diferent people by the kinds of wounds made, also while there were found pieces of a petrosapien, there were traces of steel wich sugests knives with pieces of petrosapiens on the tip, but steel on the rest of the blade, forensic technicians have casted molds of the knives on some of the wounds, and it apears that there are footprints on the room where Harangue was found and all are human, it seems that the people who wanted to hang Ben Tennyson for this murder jumped the gun-------------It is a sad day when an influential person can dismiss evidence and create ones that exonerate him, of course he is a policeman and they will protect their own-----------The investigation was perfomed by local police Jeff, not the plumbers------------They will never admit to giving a free pass to Tennyson!-------------Then why leave a body? Tennyson could have incinerated easily with one of his aliens--------Criminals are not smart!------------But he is smart enough to create evidence to exonerate him, you can't have both ways Jeff!-----------Rook hits the mute button---------It is over master Tennyson------------Not completly Rook! There will be some mumbling of a cover-up, unless they find the guilty parties, and even then they'll continue to spread lies, but it should stop for now-----------and Max stays in meditation.

Ben is looking out the window lost in thought, Lucy asks------------Penny for your thoughts?-----------Wondering who killed Harangue-------------Why worry about that?------------He got clasiffied information, now that he's dead we have no leads, and we don't know why the forever knights killed him----------You really think that they are responsable?------------Yes! Off hand I'd say he outlived his usefellness-------------Cold hearted of them------------That's their motto---------Ready to go out to investigate?-----------That's better left for the plumbers-------------The plumbers numbers have droped dramaticly Ben, I doubt they can spare the man power to look into his murder-----------It's that bad then?------------Yes!------------Ben meditates when he hears the alerts from the security system----------JJ is at the door Mudbutt, better make some clothes!----------Lucy complies-------------Hi dad! Hi aunt Lucy!------------JJ how was your trip? You took longer than you had planed-----------Yes dad, I discovered a plot to kill the council of the coven and after that I met an old friend of yours..........Profesor Paradox!-------------Paradox? I haven't seen him in years!----------I know he told me, I asked him to help me to prevent mom from.......------------JJ even if it were posible, you would only create an alternate timeline, nothing would change on this timeline-----------Is that why you didn't use the omnitrix to save mom?------------Yes! Or maybe I did and created an alternate timeline-----------Dad it's not funny!-----------It's not suposed to be------------And I saw many timelines, I was shocked by some of them!-----------Understandable! Some are very wild, just one question did you see some of the dark ones?----------Dark ones?-------------Your mother and I are criminals on some, on others one of us dies, in others one of us kills the other-----------No I did not!------------The multiverse has many outlandish timelines JJ, so now you are ready to stay home?-----------Jennifer stays quiet, Ben looks at her and turns to Lucy-----------Lucy can you leave us alone for a moment?-------------Sure! I'll be in the guest room------------Lucy leaves-----------Is there something you want to tell me JJ?-----------Dad the coven invited me to join them, it would be a great oportunity, but I'll stay here if you want me to--------------You really want to join the coven?-----------I.....yes, but I understand if you want me to stay---------Nonsense! You have the oportunity you should take it!---------Dad, you would be alone!------------Doesn't matter Jen, you need to live your own life! You know your mother and I tried to live a normal life, but we were pulled back in, and all we wanted for the both of you, to follow your own path, we followed ours, you and your brother must follow yours----------Dad but-------------No Jen, don't take me into the equation, it's your life, you have to live it------------Jen stays quiet, some tears roll down her cheek and finally she says-----------I will join the coven dad, I will visit you every chance I get------------Be the best JJ, don't worry about me-----------thanks dad!-------------Jen hugs him------------I'm going to tell the news to my grandparents and uncle Ken-----------Lucy gets out of the guest room----------Bye aunt Lucy! See you later! You can be around naked again-----------What?? I don't do that!--------Jen rolls her eyes and giggles----------Mom told me about you aunt, and she also told me that as mischivious as you are, you are the most loyal and honorable person she knew---------Lucy hugs Jen--------Thanks JJ! I miss her too! I liked making her angry!---------Jen kisses her on the cheek and leaves, Lucy waits awhile and gets naked again------She is full of surprises!------------Yes she is, she is going to join the coven----------Is that wise?----------Without Gwen or even Hex she needs someone who can teach her, specially without the charms of Bezel---------and Ben look out the window.

President Moore arrives at an isolated place furious, he enters and demands-----------Who called this meeting?--------The forever knights turn to him and stay silent------------So our plan did not work out, I did not expect an honest CSI but the damage has been inflicted and-------------they remain silent---------I don't need to explain myself! But you do! Who called this meeting?--------------I did!---------Who? Who are you?-------------a knight in golden armor walks forward, he looks like Ben Tennyson or rather Ken Tennyson with silver hair and violet eyes--------------I am Spellbinder! The new leader of the forever knights!-------------And you expect me to simply roll over? You're dreaming! Knights grab him!---------------But the knights do not move-------------What is wrong with you? Obey Me!-----------They are no longer under your spell "Lord Arn", they know who you are and why you can't lead the forever knights---------What drabble are you spewing? I am the natural leader of the forever knights!-----------A female voice is heard-----------No you are not "Sean Moore", you have not told your real name to the knights or have shown your true face-----------Charmcaster!-----------And you do not remember my name do you?----------------I have never met you, and you have a lot of gall if you think you can take the knights away from me!?----------Yes he can! And will take more from you!----------------Charmcaster intones a spell and points to Arn who tries to evade but he is hit and fall to the ground-----------Get up! You are not trully hurt!--------Arn gets up his face looks momified with a few strands of blonde hair Michael Darkstar!---------I must congratulate you Michael! You controlled your energy and disguised your apearance and how your powers worked, but you should have known that my son or me would see through you----------I can still use my powers the old fashioned way and suck you and the rest dry uuurrrgggghhhhhh!-------------Darkstar looks down at his chest and sees a sword coming out, he tries tospeak but he rolls his eyes and blodd squirts out his mouth and stops breathing-----------It is done milord!-------------Well done Malagat, you followed my instructions well, you did not give him the chance to absorb energy otherwise you would not have been able to kill him------------We would have found a way milord, he was an alien and had no place on the forever knights, what do you want to do with the body?------Leave it and let it be found! The forever knights will hide no more!-----------and the kinights follow their new leader.

The home of Ben Tennyson, Jen has finished packing and asks------------Are all my things on the transport?-----------------Yes JJ! Everything, I believe that when you visit the only thing left is your bed, you're taking everything else----------Dad! Don't exageratte!--------------I am not! You have taken almost everything------------I need all of my notes dad....and some of Mom's------------I know Silly Bean! And nobody will take better care or make better use of them------------Thanks dad!....Well this is it! Goodbye aunt Lucy! You could have been naked around me, I will be living in France, not a big deal there------------No JJ I still think of you as a kid and what your mother would do if I did that-----they hug and Jen turns towards her father---------Goodbye dad! I'll miss you!----------I'm a phone call away Silly Bean!------------Or you could go visit me!---------Maybe after the Harangue case is solved JJ, just remember to be happy!----------Jen eyes turn watery-----Thanks dad! See you soon!---------and Jen leaves,------------Shouldn't you acompany her to the hangar Ben?--------------Grandpa Max and her grandparents are going to be all over here, and I will receive complaints as to why I let her go, and I need to read this report of the body found in the wherehouse-----------Some derelict?----------No Michael Darkstar-----------But he disapeared years ago!---------Like your clothes?---------Lucy rolls her eyes------------You know a lot of men would pay for what you can see for free----------I guess we never apreciate what we have....anyway reading this I believe Darkstar was with the forever knights, maybe even their leader-----------You really think so?---------He had Sean Moore's papers and identification and it all points to being him, anyway Vicepresident Linda Rigg should be president now-----------So maybe things can go back to normal now?------------But why was he killed by the forever knights? He controlled them------------Maybe he lost control of them?-----------But how? That's what worries me!----------Come on Ben! You should be planing when you next see your daughter--------I'm never going to see her again Mudbutt-----------What? Why do you think that?-------------Ben looks outside his window and says------------There's a storm coming and is a bad one, it will destroy everything!-----------and outside thunder can be heard.


	14. La mort de Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endgame

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and I also like to acknowledge the Little Moments Universe and other authors from wich some characthers and situations are taken.

People of earth, from this day on you will be ruled by the Forever Knights and their benevolent supreme leader Spellbinder! We are not imposing a tiranny, simply a human goverment, free of alien influence and more compromised with earthlings than extraterriestrals or their kingdoms from afar, we will focus on making earth great again and not be subjugated by invaders ever again.......and now here he is Spellbinder!!-----------My children I come to you as a servant of earth, some may say that I'm an extraterriestral; but that is not totally accurate, my ancestors had to leave earth fleeing from persecution from extraterriestrals who wanted our powers, they left to a parallel dimension where we grew and now wish to return to our mother planet, sadly other members from our dimension came before us and caused chaos, fortunelly some passed unoticed, but others made big waves and seeded destruction on their wake one such as the man known as Hex, another one was Gwen Tennyson who recently has been hiding in an effort to steal children so she can make blood magic sacrificing the children to increase her power aided by her husband.........Ben 10,000, and you may ask how does he know this?....Because I'm---------he pulls his hood back---------I'm Ben Tennyson's son! He deceived my mother and left her once he learned she was pregnant and threathned her as to not ever talk about me; but now I am here and I will stand with the rest of humanity against the invading extraterriestrals! And the first order of business is to exterminate the plumbers, they are agents of alien powers, we'll restore earth greatness and we'll be a force on the galaxy and then the universe, and to prove that we are merciful, any plumber who wishes to be part of the greatnes of earth can join the forever knights, you have 24 hours to decide, and we'll allow those who wish to leave earth these same 24 hours, decide quickly at the end of these minutes we'll attack the plumbers and exterminate the traitors------------What bullshit he's spewing! He can't be Ben's son!-------------But master Tennyson he looks like Ken! Only with silver hair and violet eyes!------------Then he's Charmcaster's son! Not Ben's!--------------He is my son grandpa-------------Ben! You are mistaken! He can't be your son!------------Remember that tape of infedility? The woman was Charmcaster, this happened before Gwen and me got married, we never knew what Charmcaster's big plan was, we got an inkling some years ago, but we never thought how big the plan was, it has taken years, I wonder what other parts are of her playbook?............Doesn't matter now! Listen up! All plumbers who wish to leave can do so now, those who stay must understand something....this will not be a police operation, no quarter will be given and no prisoners will be taken, weapons will be set to kill, those who feel unconfortable can leave, this will be war!-------------Ben is that wise? Our forces are thin and--------It's better to go to war with soldiers that understand the odds Rook, plumbers who hesitate will be most likely killed, those who know will also be killed, but will have taken enemies with them-------------You seem to be of the idea that we can not win---------I'm a reallist Rook, we are outnumbered and outgunned, do we know where they are?---------------There are 2 groups mr Tennyson! One 500 milles from here and is a big group, the small group is in Asia on the japanesse islands--------------The weapons depot in Okinawa!---------Wasn't that destroyed grandpa?----------No! Vilgax tends to reapear when least expected, the depot is here to protect earth--------------And now will be used against us!-----------There's a self-destruct on the depot, if we activate it, no weapons!--------Whoever goes will have to beat the forever knights to the punch-----------How many plumbers stayed?-----------All of them!------------Bravery is a good trait!...........Akira Susuna!-------------Yes sir!----------Akira you lived for a while in Japan right?----------Yes!-----------You'll take a small squadron and destroy the depot and if in the process you can take down the knights units it will greatly apreciated------------Will do sir----------Ben! He'll need more plumbers!----------Comunicate with the independent contractor Jack-Jack Cruz in the Phillipines, he alone can take down 20 knights-----------Cruz! Of course! I had forgoten him!--------Go on! Don't let the weapons fall on the knights hands------They will not get them sir!-------------he turns around and leaves, Ben turns to the map and points at a spot in it------------We'll camp here and wait for the knights, get the plumbers ready Wes!----------Right away sir!-----------he leaves the center and Ben looks at his friends-------------Rook, you're an alien and this is an earth matter, you can leave and return home----------I will not Ben, I will not be the magistrate that deserted his post!-----------You have a family Rook, they are important!----------So is stoping the forever knights! They will not limit themselves to earth, specially with Spellbinder in comand! I have talked with Ravonah, she understands and I have asked Rook Ben to look after my children, everything is set.......it is good to see you as yourself again--------------Thanks Rook! They are your soldiers if you want to amend some orders------------No they are good orders, I will go to supervise---------Rook leaves, Ben turns to Max----------------Grandpa, this is going to be ugly and most likely a one way trip, you should stay-----------No! this is not my first suicide mission kiddo, I survived all of them, and I dealt with survivor's guilt, maybe now I understand why I survived all the previous times, to be on this one, and you can't stop me!-----------I won't grandpa!----------I'm glad we understand each other, so your son?----------------- That is why Charmcaster disapeared for so long, she was raising him to take over the world-------------But why your son?-------------Gwen theorized that with my anodyte genes and Charmcaster's inate magic powers our son would be a very powerfull magus, and he is-------------At least Gwen didn't leave you---------I came clean quickly and she was able to coborrate my story--------------Raised to hate, he is lost Ben-------I know........Joel and Lucy left the plumbers----------I know, never thought it would happen----------Lucy did not wish to fight on 2 fronts, and Joel has a family---------He has his prioraties straight-------------Yes he does----------Ben walks to one plumber in particular-------Clide Five! What are you doing here?----------I'm here to help cuz!----------Clide this is not a fight, this is war and no prisoners will be taken----------I know, I know, I knew this day would come, I'm here to help my fellow plumbers and my cuz.....all the way and whatever must be done!----------Thanks Clide!--------------the plumbers pack all of their weapons and all listen how to activate the self destruct sequence in case not enough plumbers survive to defend the tower, and finally boarding their transports, some are big, other look like hoverbikes, Rook aproaches Ben who is wearing a plumber suit---------Ben there are some agitators in the crowds outside the tower,maybe you should go in one of the big rigs so not to be seen-----------Don't worry Rook! I'll wait for you on the rendevouzz point--------and then Ben changes into Big Chill and turns invisible and Rook assumes he has left, the plumbers leave the tower amid some cheers and jeers, when they reach the asigned place they find Ben waiting for them, and set up camp.

At late afternoon Rook goes to Ben----------We just received news from Susuna, the depot was completly destroyed!---------But?--------------Only Susuna and the Cruz family survived, Akira says that Jack-Jack Cruz is an incredible fighter!-----------Yes he is! His sister is the only person to ever have bested Gwen, I believe that even master Khund would have been beaten soundly by him or his grandfather---------------I hardly can believe it!----------True! Anyway how's Akira?---------He reports some injuries but believes that he can make it---------Tell him to stay on Okinawa----------------Why?------------He's injured and would have to fight jet lag, tell him he did his job and to take care of his fallen comrades--------He will not like it------------But he will live----------later Ben is walking among the woods and rocks and thinks---------I have been puting a brave face but we'll be killed in the first minutes! We need help!---------He punches the rocks and says---------We need help!-------------in a cave there's a rock that looks crystaline and stony at the same time, inside the rock it apears to be a man with skull make-up asleep but suddenly open his eyes, Ben is still meditating when he senses someone, he turns around and sees him---------Hex? You're alive?----------No! I am a dream now, the evil man on adults dreams, the boogey man for children and a NIGHTMARE FOR MY ENEMIES!---------and he disapears, Ben is unsure if he really saw him, he returns to camp and starts to sleep, and begins to dream of water.

Outside of Spellbinder's camp he is talking with some of his generals--------Don't worry we outnumber and outgun the plumbers forces and my mother will help us with her rock soldiers, they are nearly indestructible------------But they don't think milord, if they use that against us?------------Don't worry Modred, Charmcaster knows what to do, that is why she is resting now, to have her full strenght----------and Spellbinder smiles knowing she is her ace in the hole, in her quarters Hope dreams and she feels a presence, she rises and looks around----------What's wrong Hope are you afraid of a shadow?-----------Charmcaster is scared at the sight of Hex but she finally tries to touch him and her hand goes through him, she smiles and laughs softly--------See? I'm a shadow! There's nothing I can do...or perhaps make you forget your spells?--------Charmcaster frows and denies with her head-----------Maybe you should inchant some to be sure you have not forgoten-----------Charmcaster begins to invoke her magic---------Can you add these incantations?------------Hex murmurs some incantations and Charmcaster repeats them, some of the words are------------Thanatos, Forcum, Propium---------she continues repeating the incantations with others, she does this while sleeping and her mana flows while Hex walks around her-------------Yes! You are doing fine!--------outside knights run towards Spellbinder-------------Milord! Milord!-----------What's wrong?-----------Many knights are dead, we don't know how, and some of your stone warriors are killing other knights-----------What? That's impossible!-----------It's true milord!-----------Spellbinder runs towards his mother's tent along with some of his generals, as they aproach her tent Malagat and other knights fall dead, Spellbinder enters the tent wich is full of fog and shouts----------Mother!...Mother!---------Achiles! Is that you?----------Spellbinder turns towards the voice and is horrified at the sight of Charmcaster, she looks hundreds of years old----------My son! Soon you will be king of the world!-------she walks towards him and tries to embrace him but Spellbinder strikes her and begins to hit her with a piece of rock, and hits her tll she stops moving and breathing----------Stupid bitch! You decimated my forces! And now you have brought down this fog on us, we are blind!------------Spellbinder walks outside and Modred reports---------Milord we lost two thirds of our forces and the rock warriors seem dead-------------Without Charmcaster's magic they no longer live....prepare the forces we attack now!--------But milord!---------We still outnumber them and this fog blind us but they'll blind them also, let's go---------Yes milord---------and the surviving knights prepare to attack.

Over the plumbers camp the watchmen wake up Rook Blonko-----------Magistrate! The forever Knights are moving, they come in attack formation----------Now? Wake everybody up and be ready to fight! I will talk to Ben 10,000----------Rook goes to Ben's tent and shakes him---------Ben wake up! The knights are going to attack!------Ben wakes up and murmurs---------I understand Gwen, I know what to do-------and then says----------What's wrong Rook?-----------The knights are coming to attack us------Now?----------There is fog, they probably think it will hide them from us-------They have more soldiers, it makes no sense! Wes? Anything to report?-----------I don't know how sir but it apears that something killed two thirds of the forever knights force, and the stone soldiers are not moving-----------Curious---------Max and some of the older plumber arrive and are informed of the situation and prepare for the fight, Max coments----------You know, I believe that I dreamt Hex speaking to me and saying that I would fight bravely-------Me too------as I--------Ben looks at them----------Maybe Hex gave us some help and leveled somewhat the playing field, now take your positions----------Right!---------the plumbers form a line and activate their visors for infrarred vision and watch the aproaching forces, they wait and at sign from Ben they attack killing more knights than plumbers at the hands of the knights when they see what the forever knights have prepared, Animo, Vulkanus, Six-six and his group, Max runs towards Animo-------Max Tennyson I was planing to kill you after I killed your grandson, but I can start with you------------I should have killed you years ago, this time I won't make that mistake----------I'm stronger and more agile than you Max, and I prepared this capsule just for you!---------Animo throws a capsule that explodes near Max--------What is this?---------A poison designed just for you Max, you'll be dead in less than a minute!------------Max tries to avoid the cloud but he knows it has expanded too fast and can not escape so he aims and shoots at Animo's container--------Fool this container is bulletproof!------------It's a special bullet Animo, it will borrough through the container and once inside it will heat the container to 2,000 degrees, nothing human can survive----------No! Take it off! The world can not lose a genius like me!------------It can lose a mad man like you---------the bullet enters the container and increases the temperature and Animos head melts and all conections burn out like Animo's brain----------Max smiles and finally falls to never get up again, Ben attacks the knights with diferent aliens and but still they are many, Clide Five attacks when he sees Vulkanus aiming at him, he shoots but the fivetrix protects him---------You are going to need more than that to beat me Vulki!----------You'll pay for your insolence whelp!-----------Yeah right!---------He is suddenly attacked by a robot, he destroys it but before he can recuperate another robot attacks him, and another before he can reply he is being overwhelmed, Clide is confused, it is not the first time he has faced something similar but never overwhelmed-----What is going on?-------------I have been attacking specific parts of your armor, it will not regenerate and now this will end you!-----------Vulkanus throws an energy spear impaling Clide but he shoots a capsule towards his head, Vulkanus ejects from his armor but the capsule follows him and explodes in front of him lowering his body to absolute zero, his body falls to the ground and shatters on impact, Clide watches as his eyes close----Funny! I thought the hero always survived-----------Ben continues to use his aliens to mow down the knights, magnetism to rip them apart, at first Feedback absorbed and returned electricity but insolation made them invulnerable, till, he changed into Chromax and returned an energy beam taking care of them, Rook faces Six-Six and the other bounty hunters, with his protoweapon keeps them at bay, one of the bounty hunters tries an opening and pays with its life, the other hunters try but also pay with their lives, somehow Six-Six is the last hunter but is badly damaged Rook manages to disarm him----------You are defeated.........so defiant to the last.......Goodbye!--------he fires and terminates Six but suddenly Rook is hit by a blaster from behind, he falls and turns to see who fired and sees Six blaster with a remote detonater, he turns to Six as his eyes turn off--------Well played!---------and closes his eyes, the battle continues, Spellbinder overpowers his oponents and they die, Ben goes to Wes----------How many left?-------------Not many Ben! We need reinforcements!-------------then suddenly out of the fog on a beaten up hover bike, a man comes forward, with graying long hair and beard, the knights attack him but he turns into diferent materials, at times his hands seem like spiked maces, other like swords, the knights who face him don't live long enough to regret it, howling like a mad man the knights go towards him just to be mowed down, Ben speaks---------Can it be him?............It is! It's Kevin! He has joined us! Kevin fights with us!------the plumbers fight with more resolve, till finally no knights remain, but neither do plumbers, Kevin kills the last remaining Knights and screams-----------Beennnn!---------Beeennnn!-----------Ben and Wes walk among the battlefield looking for Kevin till they find him, Ben kneels beside him, Kevin speaks---------Ben! Forgive me! I am honored and happy to die along with my fellow plumbers------------You are more than that Kevin, you are one of the greatest plumbers-----------Unh! It's some of the old injuries my friend, some have never healed..........is Gwen all right?-----------She is old friend------------Kevin smiles and finally rests, Ben lowers his head and then gets up, when he hears-----------Come father, let's embrace and give me your love and everything else!------------Wes walks towards him but Ben stops him and walks towards Spellbinder--------You foolish Old Man! My mother called me Achiles, because I'm invulnerable!---------------and Spellbinder rises a spear with wich he runs Ben through, Ben grabs his arm and pulls him closer---------You are foolish...Son.....Achiles had a vulnerable spot, like you, you should have known that I would find it on your body lines of mana---------Ben creates a diamond spear for his hand and impales Spellbinder----------And I know where all the lines converge and cut them with my mana, unlike you I am not a cardboard villain or a cartoon villain, your death will be quick--------Spellbinder gurgles and throws up and blodd and falls dead, Wes walks towards Ben, who pulls off the spear-------Wes youi need to do something--------he turns to his left wrist and says---------detatch!----------the omnitrix falls from his forearm----------Wes take the omnitrix and go find a body of water,peacefull and deep and throw the omnitrix there--------Wes takes the omnitrix, grabs one of the hoverbikes and looks for a lake, he finds one and goes to the shore line, he begins to throw the omnitrix but stops and returns to Ben---------When you threw the omnitrix what did you see?------------Nothing just the wind on the water-----------You did not throw it Wes, throw it please------------Wes nods and again he goes to the lake but again he does not throw the omnitrix, he returns to Ben and once more he asks---------What did you see when you threw the omnitrix?-----------Just the splash of the omnitrix and the riples on the surface-------------Ben looks at Wes knowingly----------Ben I couldn't do it! The omnitrix can not be lost! Other men----------Wes do as I say, someday a wielder will come and the omnitrix will rise----------Wes nods and once more he goes to the lake, this time he sees a woman's arm coming out of the water, her right arm in a black sleeve with the charms of Bezel, Wes throws the omnitrix and somehow the omnitrix reaches the hand as if it were being pulled by it, the arm waves it three times and then sinks in the lake, Wes returns to Ben as the sun rises and the fog dissipates he sees the battlefield wich is full of bodies, from Ben's most bitter enemies to his most loyal friends, Wes feels like walking on the fragments of a legend, he reaches where he saw Ben last and he is not there, he calls for him---------Beennn!--------Beeennn!------he searches---------Beennnn!---------till he looks up to the sky and sees a space shuttle with its hangar doors open, Ben in his plumber suit lying on a futuristic stretcher with a female Uroxyte, a female Quimera and a blonde human woman who is kneeled by Ben and is cradling him, and Wes is not sure but it apears there is a floating disc in wich a galvan stands----------Beeennnnn!------the shuttle continues to rise till it's just a speck in the sky and is lost from sight, and at that moment Ben 10 flies into the realm of legends.

FINIS

Author's notes: So there it is, I know a cheat, but I do recomend puting the music of Excalibur at some specific points, 2 of those are when you are reading when Kevin joins the fight to play the scene when Lancelot returns, I believe the music will help and when Ben sends Wes for a third time play the scene from the second time Percival is sent by Arthur to throw Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake, hope you enjoyed and coment.


End file.
